Torn Apart
by A True Oncer
Summary: Sequel to "Separated." Set five years after "Separated." Emma woke up sick one morning and stayed home. When Killian get's home from work, he finds her missing. He tries to keep Harper in the dark about it, not wanting to upset her. Where is Emma? Why was she taken? Why was she sick?
1. First Day

**Hey, everyone! I told you I wanted to write a sequel, so, here we are!**

 **So, as you probably know, this is a sequel to** _ **Separated**_ **. I would say that you probably want to read** _ **Separated**_ **before you begin to read this one, some things may be confusing if you don't.**

 **Things to remember that happened in** _ **Separated**_ **: Killian has both hands back, Killian can drive (Emma taught him), and Henry is still in this.**

 **And the cover image has a reason behind it (it might be pretty obvious, not sure) but if you don't know why I chose it, you'll find out soon.**

 **I do not own OUAT, I only wish I did.**

 **I really, really hope you all enjoy this!**

 _Chapter One_

 **First Day**

Emma smiled and zipped up Harper's jacket. "You ready, baby girl?"

Harper giggled. "I'm not a baby anymore, Mommy. I'm five, remember?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, of course I remember. But you'll always be my little girl."

Harper smiled and hugged her mom. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too."

"You ready to go?" Killian asked, walking into the room.

Emma and Harper pulled away.

Harper nodded. "Yes, Daddy!"

Killian laughed and bent down and picked up Harper. He put her on his hip. "Is that so?"

Harper nodded, her blonde curls bounced. "Of course, Daddy."

"What if I'm not ready?" Killian teased.

Harper laughed. "You're not going to kindergarten, Daddy. You're not five."

"Are you sure?" Killian smiled.

Harper looked confused for a moment. She looked at Emma. "Mommy, is Daddy five?"

Emma laughed. "No. Daddy is over three hundred."

Harper looked even more confused than before. She looked at her dad. "Daddy, is that true?"

Killian laughed and nodded. "Yes, it is. But that's because Daddy is a survivor."

Harper smiled. "Can I be three hundred?"

Killian shook his head. "Oh no. You have to stay five forever."

"What?" Harper laughed. "I can't stay five. I'm growing." She tapped Killian's nose. "Remember?"

Killian laughed. "Oh yes. But I don't like it."

"What?" Harper pouted. "Don't you want me to be big and strong like Mommy?"

Killian shook his head. "No. I want you to stay little so I can keep you forever."

Harper laughed. "You're silly, Daddy."

Killian laughed. "Not uh."

Harper nodded. "Yeah, you are. Right, Mommy?"

Emma came and stood next to Killian. "Oh yeah."

Harper smiled. "See, Daddy? I'm right."

They all laughed until Emma said, "Well, let's go. We already got pictures so we're all ready."

"Yay!" Harper exclaimed. She threw her arms up in the air. "Let's go!"

* * *

When they got to the school, Harper clapped her hands and said, "I'm so excited!" She looked at her mom. "Do I get to see Grandma?"

Emma laughed and nodded. "Yes. She's going to show us where your class is."

Harper clapped again. "Yay!"

Emma and Killian smiled. They were so glad Harper was happy to go to school, but at the same time, they wanted to hug Harper and never let her go.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Harper asked.

They both looked at her.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Um… was Henry scared on his first day of school?"

Emma smiled. She reached back and unbuckled Harper. She picked her up and brought her to sit on her lap. "I'm sure he was."

Harper looked down at her hands.

"Are you scared?" Killian asked gently.

Harper shrugged. "I don't know, Daddy. Am I allowed to be scared?"

Killian reached over to Harper and took her hand. "Of course you can be scared."

Harper looked up at Killian. "Are you scared?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, I am."

"Why? You're not going to school."

Killian smiled. "I'm scared for you." He tapped her nose, earning a few giggles from Harper.

"I'll be okay, Daddy," Harper said, trying to make Killian feel better. "Mommy said that my teacher is really nice."

Killian smiled. "Well, we better listen to Mommy, huh?"

Harper giggled. "Yeah."

Killian looked at Emma. "Who is her teacher?"

"Ashley. This is her second year of teaching," Emma explained.

Killian smiled. "Well," he looked at Harper, "You do have a great teacher."

Harper clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Emma opened her door. "Now, let's go inside and get you settled in." Emma stepped out of the car, Harper following. Killian came around and walked next to them. Harper grabbed Killian's hand and Emma's hand and held them tight.

"Ashley," Emma said, smiling, when they walked into Harper's classroom.

Ashley looked up from the papers on her desk and smiled. "Hey, guys." She stood up and walked over to the happy family. She gave both Emma and Killian a hug and then bent down in front of Harper. "Hi, Harper. I'm Mrs. Ashley. Are you ready for school?"

Harper nodded shyly. "Yeah," she whispered. She slowly backed up and hid behind Killian's legs.

Ashley smiled and stood back up. "She's so sweet."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, she is. Give her about an hour after we leave and she'll open up." Emma looked down at Harper. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Harper shook her head.

Emma smiled and looked back at Ashley. "She'll be fine as long as you don't scare her."

"Daddy," Harper whispered. She pulled on Killian's jacket. "Daddy."

Killian looked down at Harper. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Can you and Mommy stay here?"

"All day?" Killian asked.

Harper nodded. "Please."

Killian smiled a little. Harper was scared and he couldn't blame her. Killian was worried out of his mind. What if she got hurt? What if she forgot something? What if she got bullied? What if she uses her magic? Killian bent down in front of Harper and held her tiny little hands. "You will be okay. You're just as strong and brave like Mommy, remember?"

Harper shook her head. "No, Mommy is really strong and brave. She's not afraid of anything."

"Oh, sure she is. She gets scared just like everyone else."

"Do you get scared?"

Killian nodded. "Of course I do. That's what makes us strong and brave."

Harper smiled a little. "So… I'm strong and brave?"

Killian nodded. "Yes."

Harper wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ready?" Killian asked.

Harper nodded and pulled away. "Yeah."

Killian smiled. "Good." He stood up, holding Harper's hand, and faced Emma and Ashley who were talking about how Alexandra was doing.

"I'm ready, Mommy," Harper said.

Emma looked down at Harper and smiled. "That's great!" Emma held her hand out and Harper grabbed it. "It's time for Daddy and I to go."

Harper's smiled faded. "Okay."

Emma bent down and Harper hugged her. "I love you, baby girl. Have fun, okay?"

Harper nodded. "Okay. I love you, too."

Emma smiled and pulled away. "Be good."

Harper nodded. "I will." She turned and ran into Killian's arms. Killian was kneeling down on the floor. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Be safe."

"I will. I promise."

Killian smiled and pulled away. He stood up and walked over to Emma. "See you after school, Harper."

"Bye," Harper said, waving.

"Bye, love you," Emma said. They walked out.

"She's going to okay," Killian told Emma. "She's strong and brave just like her mother."

Emma smiled at Killian. "You mean just like her father."

Killian shook his head and smiled. He took Emma's hand. "No, I meant what I said."

Emma laughed a little and the two walked out to the car.

* * *

"Where is she?" Emma asked Killian at the end of the day when they went to pick up Harper. They were standing at the front of the school, waiting for Ashley to bring out her class.

"Patient, Emma. The bell rang about 30 seconds ago," Killian said, chuckling.

Emma smiled a little. "I just want to see her. It's been a long time since I've been away from her this long."

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer cause she's right there." Killian gestured to a little girl running at them.

Emma smiled and bent down and held her arms out. Harper came running into her arms. "Mommy!" she said.

"Hey, baby girl. I missed you," Emma said, rubbing Harper's back.

Harper smiled and pulled away. "I missed you too." She look up at her dad. She stretched her arms out to him and jumped up and down.

Killian chuckled and bent down. He picked up Harper and set her on his hip. "Hey."

"Hi, Daddy. I missed you and Mommy," Harper said.

"Well, we both missed you too." Killian kissed Harper's forehead. "Did you have a good day?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah! Mrs. Ashley let us go outside three times!"

Killian chuckled. "Is that so?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah and she gave us cookies and juice boxes…" Harper went on and

on about how fun her day was. She was still talking about it by the time the got home. "... and then we got glue. I got some on my hands…"

Emma unbuckled Harper and pulled her up front with her. "I'm glad you had a good day."

Harper smiled. "Did you and Daddy have a good day?"

Emma shrugged. "We missed you."

Harper smiled. "I missed you too."

 **So, just to let you all know, the first three chapters are pretty much just fluff, the end of the third chapter is really when the conflict begins.**

 **I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (which is a lot), if you did, please review!**


	2. Sick

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you for the positive feedback on the last chapter, and thank you to everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Two_

 **Sick**

Emma woke up to a wave of sickness overtaking her. She jumped out of bed and ran into the master bathroom, straight to the toilet.

Killian sat up, hearing his wife's coughs. "Emma? Are you alright?" He didn't receive an answer. He ran to the bathroom, worry consuming him. When he saw his wife on the floor, hunched over the toilet and coughing, he immediately went over and sat next to her. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her.

Emma coughed a few more times and then grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her face. She leaned back into Killian's embrace. "Sorry I… woke you… up," Emma managed to get out.

Killian shook his head and rubbed Emma's arm. "No need to apologize, love. I'm glad you woke me up."

Emma smiled a little. "What time is it?"

Killian shrugged. "Around two AM."

Emma closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

Killian nodded and helped Emma stand up. She went and brushed her teeth so she could get the taste of puke out of her mouth and then followed Killian back to bed. She cuddled into his side when he laid down. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a familiar, sweet little voice asked.

Emma and Killian sat up and saw Harper standing by the door with her baby blanket Granny had given her in hand.

"What is it, baby?" Emma asked, sleep filled her voice.

Harper walked closer and climbed onto the bed. "I heard Mommy coughing."

Emma smiled a little. "I'm okay."

Harper nodded.

"Is that all that happened?" Killian asked, pulling Harper so she was sitting on his lap.

Harper shook her head. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry," Emma said. She kissed Harper's forehead.

Harper leaned into her Dad's chest. "Can I… sleep in here?"

Killian nodded. "Of course you can."

Harper smiled. She slid off Killian's lap and wedged her way between her parents under the covers.

Emma and Killian laughed and laid back down, each holding one of Harper's hands.

* * *

Killian woke up first, as usual. He opened his eyes and smiled. Harper was laying on Killian's chest and Emma was cuddled up to his side. He smiled and relaxed. He wanted this moment to last forever, but, as usual, it didn't.

Harper had a habit of waking up soon after her dad. She sat up on Killian's chest. "Hi, Daddy."

Killian chuckled a little. "Hey there, little love. Did you have a good sleep."

Harper nodded. "Yeah." She looked over at Emma, who was still sleeping soundly. She looked back at Killian. "Can I wake up Mommy?"

Killian smiled a little and then nodded. "Yes, but very gently and quietly."

Harper nodded. "Okay." She turned to face Emma and then walked around her so she was on the other side of her. She leaned over and opened one of Emma's eyelids. "Mommy, it's time to wake up."

Emma smiled and slowly opened her eyes. She faced Harper. "Morning, Harp."

Harper smiled. "Hi, Mommy!"

Emma laughed. She pulled Harper down on top of her and kissed her forehead. Harper giggled. Emma set Harper down in between her and Killian.

"Morning, love," Killian said.

Emma smiled at him. "Morning. How long have you two been up?"

Killian shrugged the best he could. "A couple of minutes."

Emma nodded. The movement made her feel nauseous. She sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

Killian stood up and follow her, worry filling him again. He sat next to her and repeated the movements and words he had done last night when they found themselves in here.

Harper walked in slowly and sat down next to Killian. "Is Mommy sick?"

Killian nodded. "I think so."

Emma stopped coughing and leaned back into Killian's chest.

"You alright, love?" he questioned.

Emma nodded.

Killian helped her stand up. "Why don't you stay home from work today?"

Emma shook her head and immediately regretted it. The movement just made her dizzy. "I'll be fine, Killian."

"But, Mommy, you won't get better," Harper said. She looked up at Emma with big blue eyes.

Emma's heart melted. "I'm okay, Harper. I promise."

Harper nodded.

"Harper, why don't you go get Mommy a glass of water. We'll be downstairs in a second," Killian said.

Harper nodded and ran off.

Killian helped Emma over to the sink where she brushed her teeth. Then he helped her down the stairs. "You should stay home and rest, love."

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Emma…"

"Here you go, Mommy!" Harper yelled, walking carefully into the room with a plastic cup in her hands. She held it up to Emma.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Emma took it from her and took a long drink of it.

"Are you staying home so you feel better?" Harper asked.

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine. Why don't you go pick out some warm clothes for school while me and Daddy make you breakfast?"

Harper nodded and ran back upstairs.

Emma walked towards the kitchen, but Killian grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't. If you're sick, then you're not making breakfast. I don't want Harper getting sick."

"I'm not sick, Killian."

"You threw up _twice_."

Emma threw her hands up. "Fine. You make Harper some pancakes and I'll go get her ready."

Killian nodded and smiled. "Great idea." He walked into the kitchen.

Emma laughed and walked upstairs. Harper was sitting on the floor without a shirt on, trying to pull a light pink shirt on over her head. Emma walked over and sat next to Harper and put the shirt on her.

Harper smiled. "Thank you, Mommy."

Emma smiled. "You're welcome, baby. Now, let's get some pants on you."

Harper giggled. "I have pants on."

"Those are pajama pants, silly." Emma tickled Harper's stomach and then grabbed a pair of pants from Harper's dresser.

Emma picked up Harper when she was all dressed and brought her to the bathroom where she ran a brush through Harper's hair. Then they walked downstairs.

Killian was setting plates and cups on the table.

Emma walked over with Harper on her hip. "You making breakfast for all of us?"

Killian nodded. "We got up a bit earlier than we usually do, so I thought we should have breakfast as a family."

Emma nodded. "Hmm. You sure you're not just trying to keep me at home longer so that I will realize that I should stay home?"  
Killian looked at her with wide eyes. "How… I mean… no. That's preposterous! Why would you ever think that?"  
Emma laughed. "You're such a bad liar, Killian."

"Yeah, Daddy," Harper giggled.

"I am not! I've been a pirate for centuries!"

Emma laughed and set Harper down in a chair. "Come on. We need to eat so Harper's not late." Emma sat down and reached for a pancake.

Killian grabbed the plate of pancakes before Emma could grab one. "Sorry, love. You'll just get more sick. I've got saltine crackers and toast." He set a box of crackers down in front of Emma and a plate with two pieces of toast on it.

"Killian, I'm fine," Emma protested.

Killian shook his head. "No, you're not."

Emma stood up from her chair abruptly and ran to the bathroom.

Killian ran after her. He knew that she was probably just throwing up, but he still was worried. He ran into the bathroom and saw Emma on the floor by the toilet. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back. "Please stay home, love. I don't want you to get anymore sick."

Emma nodded and leaned back into Killian. "Okay," she croaked.

Killian smiled a little. "Good." He kissed her head. "I love you."

"Love you, too, pirate."

Killian helped Emma up and he led her to the couch. Emma laid down and Killian put a blanket over her. She curled up into a ball. Killian turned on Netflix. "If you need anything, love, call me."

Emma nodded. She wasn't actually feeling that sick, she just didn't want to get Harper or Killian sick if she actually was. So, she just decided that after a day of doing nothing that she would probably feel better.

Killian kissed her head again. "See you around three."

Emma nodded. A few minutes later, she heard the door close and the engine roar to life outside.

 **Stuff will start picking up in the next chapter, but I hope you've liked the fluff, I know I have. Please review!**


	3. Flowers

**Hey! Here's another chapter. Stuff picks up at the end of this chapter, so enjoy!**

 **Thank you for all the support this story has gotten!**

 **I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Flowers**

Emma had a pretty uneventful day. She threw up a few more times that morning but around 11, it stopped. So, she just sat on the couch either reading a book or watching Netflix. A few times she got up and ate some crackers, but she was really craving a cheeseburger and fries. So she decided to order Granny's.

Since Granny's didn't deliver, Emma called in and ordered her food. She wanted just to magic there but she knew that if she was actually sick, her magic could go crazy, so she just got in her bug. She made sure that it wasn't Killian's lunch break and then drove to Grannys.

She ran into the diner as fast as she could. She saw her meal on the counter and threw money on the counter and then ran back out.

"Emma, what has you in such a rush?" David asked, turning the corner.

Emma's eyes widened. "Where's Killian?"

"He's on patrol. I'm getting us lunch. Killian told me you were sick. So why are you getting Granny's? It'll just make it worse, ya know?"

Emma laughed nervously. "Killian worries to much, Dad. I'm fine. I decided to stay home just in case 'cause I didn't want to get anyone sick. I'm fine, Dad. Seriously."

David nodded. "Okay. If you say so." He started walking towards Granny's.

"And Dad?" Emma called.

David looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell Killian you saw me. He will kill me if he finds out I got Granny's. He thinks I'm really sick."

David laughed and nodded. "Okay, Emma. I won't. Feel better, okay?'

Emma nodded and ran back to her car. Emma knew she couldn't speed because Killian was on patrol and she didn't want to get pulled over by her husband.

As soon as Emma got home, she plopped herself on the couch and started munching on her fries.

* * *

"Back from patrol already?" David asked Killian, walking into the station.

Killian nodded. "Aye. The town has been rather quiet since we trapped Gold." Killian was right. It had been five years since Gold tried to cast the time spell. There hasn't been a powerful villain since then.

David set down a take out bag from Granny's on Killian's desk. "There you go. Lunch is served."

Killian smiled. "Thanks, Dave." Killian took his food out of the bag and started eating it. Then he looked at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of him, Emma, Harper, and Henry at Henry's high school graduation. Killian looked at David. "Should I go check in on Emma?"

David's eyes widened slightly. "No, no. She's fine. Well, I don't exactly know that, but she's strong. She can take care of herself."

Killian nodded slowly at David's ramble. Something was up. "You're right. I'll see her in a few hours. It's fine."

David nodded. _Thank goodness,_ he thought.

The next couple hours flew by. Killian had to go pick up Harper from school and go home. He decided that he wasn't going back to the station after because Emma needed to rest and feel better.

* * *

Emma laid on the couch. She was watching Netflix, but wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at pictures of Henry on her phone. He had a few weeks left in his second semester of college and then he was coming home for Christmas break. Emma hadn't seen him since he drove out of the driveway a few months ago at the start of the semester. He had called and Skyped more times than she could count, but it wasn't the same.

Emma decided that since Henry should be out of class by now, that she could FaceTime him.

Henry answered immediately. "Hey, Mom!" he said.

Emma smiled. "Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

Henry shrugged. "Good. What about you? Are you on your way to pick up Harper?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm at home. I was throwing up this morning and Killian decided that I needed to stay home."

Henry chuckled. "Sounds like Dad."

Emma nodded and laughed. "Yeah."

"Are you feeling better?"

Emma nodded. "I feel fine. I even went to Granny's and got a cheeseburger, don't tell Killian that."

Henry chuckled. "I won't. And a cheeseburger? That doesn't sound like you."

Emma shrugged. "I just felt like one."

Henry laughed. "How's Harper doing? Did she have a good first day of school?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She was nervous when we dropped her off, but she was okay. Ashley is her teacher."

"She lucked out, huh? What is Grandma teaching?" Henry asked.

"3rd grade. She wanted to teach Neal this year so she's his teacher," Emma explained. Neal was now eight. He grew up so fast.

"Neal's in 3rd grade already?" Henry asked. "Wow. He's growing up fast."

Emma nodded. "I know. I hate it."

"Are Neal and Harper pretty close?"

Emma nodded. "We can't keep them apart when we're at your grandparents' house."

Henry laughed. "Sounds like them."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." Emma heard a distant shout on Henry's side.

Henry looked back and nodded. He looked at Emma again. "I gotta go, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too. Stay safe."

Henry smiled. "I will. Bye." He hung up.

Emma looked at the time. _2:30._ Killian was going to be home in 30 minutes.

* * *

"Daddy!" Harper squealed, running into Killian's arms after school.

Killian smiled and picked her up. He held her in a hug. "Hey, lass. Have a good day?"

Harper nodded and Killian set her on his hip. "Yeah. I saw Neal."

Killian widened his eyes. "You did?" he said, trying to act surprise.

Harper nodded. "Yeah! I did! I also saw Grandma! Did you know that she's Neal's teacher?"

"She is?" Killian tried to sound like this was all news to him.

Harper nodded again. "Yeah! Yeah! Can Grandma be my teacher next year?"

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Harper smiled. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's at home."

Harper nodded. "Can we get her flowers to make her feel better?"

Killian smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. Let's go." Killian buckled Harper into her booster seat and then started to drive towards the flower shop. When they got there, Harper was bouncing in her seat. "Calm down, little one. The flowers will still be there in a minute," Killian laughed.

Harper nodded. "I know! I'm just excited!" Killian got Harper unbuckled and pulled her out the door. He set her on the ground and held her hand. "Come one, Daddy! Hurry!" Harper tried to pull her dad to the flower shop quickly.

Killian laughed and walked faster. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Harper smiled. She skipped the rest of the way to the store. When they got in, Harper smiled. "The flowers are so pretty!"

Killian nodded. "Why yes, they are. What kind of flowers should we get Mommy?"

Harper looked around and pointed at a bunch of flowers. "Those ones!" She was pointing to a bouquet that had red roses and blue tulips.

Killian smiled. "Perfect." He picked up the bouquet and let Harper carry them to the cashier. "Belle! You work here?"

Belle looked up from the register and smiled. Belle nodded. "I volunteer her once a week. I love the smell of flowers."

"Aunty Belle!" Harper exclaimed. "Hi!"

Belle smiled and laughed a little. "Hey, Harper. Whatcha got there?"

Harper held up the flowers. "They're for Mommy!"

Belle smiled. "That's sweet." Belle entered the price and Killian paid. "Tell Emma I said 'hi'."

Harper nodded. "I will." She skipped towards the door.

"See you, Belle. Thank you," Killian said, then he walked over to Harper and then they walked out together.

* * *

"Emma! We're home!" Killian called when he and Harper entered the house.

"We have a present for you, Mommy!" Harper smiled and skipped over to the couch, Killian following. "Where's Mommy?"

Killian looked at the couch. Emma wasn't there. "She's probably upstairs. I'll go grab her. You stay here, okay?"

Harper nodded and jumped onto the couch. "Don't forget to tell Mommy that Aunty Belle said 'hi'!"

Killian laughed. "Okay." He walked upstairs and into his and Emma's room. "Emma?" She wasn't in the bathroom or their room. Killian started to worry. He checked the whole house and couldn't find his wife. He called her multiple times but each time they went to voicemail.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Harper asked.

Killian didn't know what to say. He didn't know where she was. "She's uh… at Grandma's house," he lied.

Harper nodded, content with the answer.

Killian walked into the kitchen, somewhere where Harper couldn't hear him. He called David.

" _Hello_?" David asked into the phone.

Killian held back his tears. "Emma's gone. I don't know where she is."

 **I told you it was going to get interesting at the end of chapter three, the** ** _very_** **end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review if you did!**


	4. Gone

**Hey, sorry that this chapter is so late in the day, but I am glad I actually got it up! I wasn't planning on posting. I've been sick since Friday and I've just been sitting on the couch rewatching Once Upon a Time. Besides being sick, it was a good weekend.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support on this story!**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Four_

 **Gone**

" _What do you mean she's gone_?" David asked.

Killian shook his head. "I got home with Harper and I couldn't find her anywhere. I called her 10 times and each time it went to voicemail."

" _Snow and I will be right over_." He hung up.

Killian ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He needed to keep it together. He didn't want Harper to find out what was going on.

"Daddy?" Harper asked quietly as she walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

Killian bent down and pulled Harper into a hug. "I love you."

Harper wrapped her tiny arms around Killian's neck. "I love you too, Daddy."

Killian held onto Harper. He didn't want to let her go. If he let her go… what would happen to her? Killian stood up straighter, Harper still in his arms and went to sit on the couch.

"Are you sad?" Harper asked.

"I'm okay." Killian kissed Harper's forehead. "You'll be okay too."

Harper rested her head on Killian's shoulder and fell asleep.

Killian kissed her head again. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

The door opened and the Charmings walked in. Neal was holding Snow's hand.

"Killian," Snow said. "What happened exactly?"

Killian looked at them, holding Harper as close to him as he possibly could. "I got home and Emma wasn't on the couch. So I checked our room, Harper's room, the laundry room. I checked every room and space in this house and I couldn't find her. I called her and it went to voicemail every time." A few tears escaped Killian's eyes.

"Emma's… gone?" Neal asked, just above a whisper.

Snow wiped her eyes. "No, she's just at the, uh… store. Why don't you go watch TV upstairs? We'll send Harper up there when she wakes up."

Neal nodded and walked upstairs.

"No matter what's going on, we can't let Harper or Neal know that Emma is missing. It will crush them," David said.

Killian nodded and rubbed Harper's back. "I know." He looked at his parent-in-laws. "What are we going to do?"

Snow and David looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to do or say for that matter.

Killian looked down at Harper. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Harper turned a little and then settled back down.

"We need to tell Henry and Regina," Killian said softly.

Snow nodded. "Regina, yes, but… I don't know about Henry."

Killian looked at her. "Why not?"

"He'll worry to much," Snow explained.

"His mother is missing! He deserves to know!" Killian stood up abruptly. Harper's eyes shot open. She looked at her dad.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

Killian looked down and smiled a little. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you."

Harper yawned and turned into Killian's chest. "It's okay."

"Neal is here. He's upstairs."

Harper smiled. "Can I go play?"

Killian nodded. "Yes." He kissed her head and set her down. She ran to the stairs. Killian looked back at his in-laws.

"Killian, I know you want to tell him but… it'll crush him," Snow tried.

"And you don't think I'm crushed? Or you two? Aren't you both worried sick? But that didn't stop me from telling you!" Killian reasoned.

Snow looked at David for help but he just shook his head. Snow sighed. "We are worried, Killian, and we're glad you told us. But Henry… he's just a kid-"  
"He's not a kid anymore and he dang well deserves to know that his mother is missing." Killian paused. "He's coming home this weekend because it's a 4 day weekend for him. I'll tell him then." Killian turned and walked into the kitchen.

Snow covered her face with her hands. "We can't let him tell Henry."

"Why not, Snow?" David asked.

"Because, Davi." Snow looked at him. "He needs to focus on his future. We can find Emma on our own, Henry needs to stay in school."

David looked confused. "Snow, this isn't you. You always say that family is first."

"And it is, but… what is Henry going to use for an excuse to be gone from school for possibly weeks? It's The Land Without Magic, they won't believe Henry if he tells them the truth and telling his professors is definitely not a possibility."

David put his hands on Snow's shoulders. "Snow, Henry is going to be too worried about Emma to focus in school."  
"That's why we don't tell him."

"What are we going to tell him when he comes home and doesn't get to see his mom?"

Snow looked down. "I don't know, David."

David pulled Snow into a hug. "We need to tell Henry. Henry deserves to know."

Snow nodded. "Okay."

Killian leaned against the counter, arms folded across his chest, and head down. Henry needed to know. He would be able to help them find Emma. They needed the help. They didn't even know _who_ took Emma or _why_ or _where_.

Killian sighed.

"Daddy," a soft voice said.

Killian smiled a little and looked down. "Yes, Harper?"

"Where's Mommy? I want to give her the flowers." Harper smiled.

Killian's heart ached. How was Harper going to take this? She was going to notice one way or another that her mother hasn't been home. Killian picked up Harper. "We gotta wait a little bit, okay?"

Harper nodded. "Okay. But… can I see Mommy? I want to make sure she isn't sick anymore."

Then it hit him. If the person who kidnapped Emma, kidnapped her while she was at home… that meant that if she wasn't at home… she wouldn't be gone. _This is all my fault_ , Killian thought. _If I wasn't so worried about her, she would still be here._

"This is all my fault," Killian mumbled.

"What, Daddy?" Harper asked.

Killian kissed Harper's head. "I love you. Grandma and Grandpa are going to watch you, okay?"

Harper nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Killian walked into the living room and set Harper down. He looked at Snow and David. "Watch Harper for me." It wasn't a question. He wasn't leaving Harper alone with anyone except David and Snow, Regina, or Henry.

Snow looked at him. "Killian-"

Killian shook his head and grabbed his coat and shoes and walked out the door.

"Where's Daddy going?" Harper asked, looking at her grandparents with wide eyes.

"He's just… going to Granny's to get everyone dinner," Snow lied. She really hoped that Harper had no sense of time. It was only 3:47.

Harper nodded. She yawned and laid on the couch. "I want Mommy."

Snow's heart ached. This poor little girl is going to be without a mother for who knows how long. Snow sat next to Harper and pulled her into her lap. She kissed her head. "She'll be home soon."

Harper nodded and yawned again. She turned herself so she was laying her head on one of the couch pillows. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Regina!" Killian shouted, banging on Regina's door "Regi-"

The door opened and standing there was a very annoyed Regina. "What?"

"I need your help. Emma… she's… she's," he couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked down, tears escaping his eyes.

Regina's face softened. "Come in." Regina opened the door wider and let Killian in. They went and at in the living room. "So, what's going on?"

Killian looked at Regina and decided to just blurt it out. "Emma's missing."

Regina's eyes widened. "What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it."

"She's gone? How?"

Killian shrugged. "It's my fault. Emma stayed home all day because she was throwing up this morning. I thought she was ill, but she said she was fine, but she stayed home. If she wasn't at home, then this wouldn't have happened. My wife would be here with me and Harper would have her mother."

"Killian, this is not your fault. I promise you that. Whoever or whatever took Emma is to blame," Regina explained. "Not you."

"They don't want to tell Henry - Snow and David. They don't want Henry to find out," Killian said.

"Why not?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Killian. We will find Emma, okay?"

Killian nodded. "Okay. Where do we start?"

"Well, first we have to figure out where Emma is."

Killian nodded. "How do we do that?"

"We use a locator potion," Regina said. "It will show us where she is or show us the last place she was here if she was taken to another realm."

"Another realm?" Killian asked. "She could be in bloody Neverland!"

"It's a possibility," Regina said.

Killian sighed and looked down.

Regina stood up. "Come on. Let's go to my vault and get what we need to find your wife."

 **Please review!**


	5. Locate

**Hi! Hope you all had a great week!**

 **Thank you for all the love this story has gotten!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Five_

 **Locate**

"I want Daddy and Mommy!" Harper complained. It was now around ten o'clock at night and Killian still wasn't home.

Snow tried to pull Harper into a hug, but she pushed her away. "Harper-"

"I only want Mommy and Daddy!"

"Harper, honey, you need to go to bed," Snow explained, holding out a pair of pajamas.

Harper shook her head. She knocked the pajamas out of Snow's hand. "No!" Harper ran out of her room.

Snow sighed. "Harper." Snow got up and followed the sound of whimpers. The sound was coming from Killian and Emma's room. Snow opened the door and saw Harper. She was cuddled up in the blankets, holding onto her blanket, and crying.

Snow walked towards the bed. She crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Harper to figure out that Emma was missing. Snow kissed her head. "Shhh. It's okay."

"I want Daddy and Mommy," Harper whimpered.

"I know. They're coming home soon."

"Is this soon enough?" a voice asked.

Harper looked up and smiled. "Daddy!" She stood up and ran across the bed. Killian ran over to the bed and then pulled Harper into a hug. "Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." Killian kissed her head multiple times.

"Where were you?" Snow asked. "We've been worried sick!"

Killian nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Snow nodded. She walked over to her son-in-law and granddaughter. "Goodnight, you two, be safe."

"Goodnight, Grandma," Harper said.

Snow smiled and walked out.

Killian rubbed Harper's back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Harper pulled back. "Is Mommy home yet?"

Killian sighed and shook his head. "I don't know when Mommy is going to be home."

"W-why not?" Harper asked.

Killian looked down. What was he going to tell her, his 5-year-old daughter? "She's uh…"

Harper smiled a little. "Daddy can't remember." She giggled.

Killian chuckled a little. "You are correct, love. Daddy has a bad memory because Daddy is getting old."

Harper scrunched up her nose. "You're not old! You don't even have grey hair!"

Killian tapped her nose. "That doesn't mean I'm not old. Now, let's get you ready for bed."

Over the next ten minutes, Killian got Harper dressed in her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and read her a story. Killian tucked Harper into the blankets on his bed. He crawled in next to her. Harper cuddled up next to her dad. Killian smiled a little. He didn't want to let Harper out of his sight, not with Emma missing.

* * *

"Mommy!" Harper cried.

Killian's eyes shot opened. He turned his head and looked at her daughter. She was twisting and turning, face wet with tears. Killian pulled Harper into his lap. "Hey, Harper, wake up. It's okay."

Harper's eyes slowly opened. She whimpered.

"What happened, darling. Bad dream?" Killian asked quietly.

Harper nodded. "Mommy was… she was hurt and sad."

Killian's eyes widened. What if Harper's dream was the way to find Emma? What if Harper was able to dream about where Emma was? What if-?

No.

He couldn't make Harper do that. He couldn't make Harper keep having nightmares. She was five-years-old! He had to find another way.

Killian kissed her head. "It's alright. Daddy's here."

"Is Mommy okay?"

Killian sighed. He wished Harper wouldn't keep asking the same questions. He didn't want to lie to her. "Let's go back to bed."

Harper nodded and leaned against Killian, falling asleep in seconds.

Killian held Harper close. He needed to find Emma. He couldn't live like this. He couldn't keep lying to Harper. He couldn't live without his wife and Harper needed her mother. Killian sighed and leaned back, falling asleep to the thought that Harper was safe in his arms.

* * *

Emma groaned and opened her eyes. She was surprised at how dark it was, the only light being from the small light on a table. She sat up and rubbed her arm. She was so sore. What happened? Where was she? "Killian?" she called out.

"Glad to see that you're awake," a voice said.

Emma looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She waved her hand, trying to brighten up the room, but it didn't work. She looked at her wrist and there was a black cuff.

The voice laughed. "I wouldn't even bother trying to use your magic. It won't work."

"Who are you?" Emma demanded.

"Oh, you know me. You've known me for quite some time. I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice."

Emma squinted her eyes, trying to find a figure in the dim light. "Where am I?"

"You're somewhere far, far away from home. Far away from your family. Far away from your husband and daughter."

"What do you want?" Emma yelled. Fear rose in her. Who was the was guy and how did he know her family?

"I want revenge, of course," the voice said as if it were obvious.

"Revenge? On who? And why?"

"Well, you and your family of course. And why? Well, we will leave that to another day."

Emma stood up. "Let me go."

"Sorry, no can do." There was a pause and then, "Goodnight." The light went out.

* * *

Killian sat in his truck and watched as Harper ran around in the playground at the school before school started. He didn't want to let her go to school. He wanted to hold her and never let go, but he knew Harper would just realize something was off; well, more than she already does.

Killian sighed as the bell rang and Harper ran inside. He leaned back in his seat and debated if he should take Harper out of school.

There was a knock on his window.

Killian jumped and looked out his window, Snow was standing there. Killian rolled down his window. "Yes? What is it? Is Harper alright? Has something happened?"

Snow gave him a soft smile. "Killian, the bell rang 5 seconds ago. Harper is fine."

Killian nodded. "Good. What do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to know where you ran off to last night." Snow folded her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"I went and told Regina what happened. We figured out something that we are going to do today."

Snow nodded. "Tell me about it after you pick up Harper from school."

Killian nodded. "Okay, I will."

* * *

"Regina, is it ready?" Killian walked into Regina's vault.

Regina nodded, not looking up from her book that she was reading to check if the potion was correct. "Almost… just checking it." Regina looked up a few moments later. "It's ready. Did you bring something of Emma's?"

Killian nodded. He held up his hand, where he was holding onto Emma's car keys. "Aye, here you go." He handed it over to Regina.

Regina grabbed the vial that had the locator potion in it. She took a breath and dumped the potion on the keys.

The keys flickered with light for a moment and then went back to regular color. It started floating. It floated towards the stairs. Killian glanced at Regina and the followed it.

They followed it past Granny's and Gold's shop, they ran past the station, and started running up the steps up to Emma and Killian's house. The keys flew through an open window. Killian yanked open the door and ran in.

The keys were laying on top of the couch.

Killian walked over to it and picked it up. "I don't understand. Emma should be here! Where is she?"

Regina put her hand on Killian's shoulder. "The locator potion brought us to the last place Emma was in this realm. Which means…"

"That Emma is in another realm," Killian finished. Killian lowered himself onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. How were they going to find Emma now?

"Hook… " Regina began, but didn't know how to finish. She just put her hand on his arm, hoping that it would help, but knowing that it wouldn't.

Killian shook it off. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hook,where are you going?" Regina asked, following him.

"I'm taking Harper out of school. She's in danger when she's alone. She needs to be with me, where she's safe."

"Your truck is still at my vault-"

Killian faced her. "Then bring me back to your vault."

Regina sighed. "You can't just go take Harper out of school."

"I can. She's my daughter, not yours. I get to make the decisions."

Regina nodded, knowing she couldn't really do anything to change Killian's mind. She waved her hand and Killian's truck appeared in front of the house. "There."

"Thank you." Killian nodded and walked towards his truck.

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Emma jumped awake. It took her a second to process what was happening. Then, she remembered. "Who are you?"

The voice laughed. "The same question?"

"Answer me."

"I'm just an old friend who knows something you don't."  
"And what is that?" Emma asked.

"I can't tell you that! That wouldn't be any fun!" The voice got closer to her and then she wondered why she didn't just run. Then she remembered that she was in a cage. "I am an enemy, I can tell you that."

"I know that. I kind of figured that out when I realized I was captured," Emma sneered.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. I am quite disappointed that you haven't figure out who I am." The voice was getting closer.

"How am I supposed to know when I can't even see you?"

"Oh! Is that the problem? Let me fix it!"

Emma heard steps and then a person stepped into the light. Emma gasped.

 **:) Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Just Trying to Help

_Chapter Six_

 **Just Trying to Help**

"You taking Harper on a trip or something?" the lady at the front desk asked Killian as he signed the papers to be able to take Harper out of school early.

Killian shook his head and handed the papers to the woman in front of him. "Can I go get her?"

The woman shook her head. "No, sorry, Mr. Jones. Someone will bring her here."

Killian nodded and started pacing. What was he going to tell Harper? He couldn't tell her the truth. He would have to come up with an excuse for taking her out of school, but what?

"Daddy!"

Killian smiled and looked at the door. Snow was standing there smiling while she watched Harper run up to Killian. Killian bent down and scooped Harper up into his arms. "Hey, love."

"Hi, Daddy! Are we going on the Jolly?"

Killian nodded. That was a great idea. "Aye, that we are."

Harper clapped. "Yay!"

Killian looked up at Snow. "Thank you for bringing her here."

Snow shrugged. "It's fine. I heard Ashley talking to Harper as she got her ready to go so I decided to take Harper here myself."

Killian nodded. He knew the real reason Snow was here: she wanted to know why Killian was taking Harper out of school. "Well, we best be going now." He tried to step past Snow but she blocked him. "Excuse me, lass."

Snow shook her head. "Why are you really taking Harper out of school?"

"I told you, love. We are going on the Jolly Roger."

Harper clapped again. "Yeah!"

Killian smiled.

"Killian," Snow said sternly.

Killian shook his head. Harper was _his_ daughter. He didn't need to explain himself to Snow. Snow might be his mother-in-law, she might be Harper's grandmother, but he did not need to start explaining to Snow why he does what he does. "See you later, Your Majesty." Killian side stepped Snow and walked out towards the truck, leaving a frustrated and shocked Snow behind.

* * *

"H-how are you here? We locked you up five years ago in a secure cell," Emma said, trying to figure out how the man before her was here.

The man laughed. "I guess it wasn't secure enough."

"What do you want?" Emma demanded.

The man walked closer to Emma's cage. "I want something that's inside of you, something you don't know you have yet."

"My magic? I sure as heck know I have magic and you are not getting it."

The man shook his head. "No, no, no. You misunderstand, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I think I know what you want. You want my magic, King George."

* * *

Harper ran across the deck towards the wheel. She giggled and laughed the whole way there. Killian chuckled and walked over to Harper who was now trying to jump so she could reach the top of the wheel.

Killian picked Harper up and stepped away from the wheel. "Hold on, little love. We have to get your life jacket on. Your mother would kill me if she found out that I let you come on here without a life jacket." Killian sighed.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

Killian shook his head. "Nothing." Killian put Harper's life jacket on and started buckling it together.

"Daddy, why isn't Mommy coming with us?" Harper asked.

Killian looked at her. "She has to work."

"But Mommy is always working now," Harper complained.

Killian knew he couldn't keep lying to Harper. She was going to figure out that they didn't know where Emma was. Killian just nodded. "Aye, that she is, but that's okay. She'll be home soon." He hoped that was true.

Killian finished fastening Harper's life jacket. Harper ran over to the edge of the boat and looked over the edge, trying to spot some fishes. Killia laughed and walked over to her. "Be careful."

"I am," Harper said.

"Killian! Harper!"

They turned around and saw a smiling David walking onto the Jolly Roger.

"Grandpa!" Harper squealed. She ran past Killian and ran straight into David's arms. David lifted Harper up. "What are you doing here, Grandpa?"

"I came to see what my favorite granddaughter and son-in-law were doing," David said, glancing at Killian.

"We're going sailing!" Harper exclaimed.

David laughed. "That sounds like a lot of fun." He paused. "Hey, why don't you go below deck and see if you can find me a water bottle?"

Harper nodded and David set her down. She ran over to the stairs to go below deck.

Killian walked over to David. "What are you really doing here, Dave?"

David sighed. "Snow sent me."

"Of course she did," Killian muttered.

"Hook, she just wants what's best for you and Harper."

"What's best for me and Harper is having my daughter with me so she's safe!"

"Look, Killian, Harper is safe at school. She'll be fine," David tried.

Killian shook his head. "No. Harper needs to stay with me where I know she is safe."

"Hook-"

"Grandpa! I couldn't find any!" Harper shouted, running up from below deck and over to her father and grandfather.

David smiled. "That's okay, Harper. I was just about to leave anyway."

"Aww, okay," Harper whined.

David chuckled and gave Harper a quick hug. "See you later." He stood up and walked off the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Belle walked over to the cage, a tray of food in her hands. She lit up the lantern that was down there. "Rumple, it's lunch time."

Gold rushed over to where Belle was. "Belle."

Belle stuck the food in a slot and slid it into Gold's cage. She hadn't seen Gold in months. She hardly ever brought him food because it was to hard for her to see him like this, but with Emma missing, she couldn't get anyone else to do it.

Belle started to walk away.

"Belle, please, don't go," Gold pleaded.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why are you giving me my meal? Where is Miss. Swan?"

Belle shook her head. She wanted to leave, but her feet kept her planted.

"You can tell me, Belle. I'm your husband."

Belle spun around. "If you were really my husband then you wouldn't have done all those terrible things that led us to locking you up!" Tears ran down the side of her face.

"Belle-"

Belle shook her head and walked back towards the elevator that would bring her back to her library.

* * *

King George laughed. "You have no idea what I want. You don't even know what I want exists."

Emma sighed. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Killian and Harper. She wanted Killian to hold her and she wanted to hold Harper. "What do you want?"

"You'll find out in time and when you do find out, well, that's when the fun begins."

Emma felt a wave a nausea hit her. She hunched over and threw up.

George sighed. "I knew that was going to happen sooner or later." He waved his hand and the mess disappeared.

"How…?" Emma couldn't even finished her sentence. What just happened? King George has…?

"Yes, Emma, I have magic now." He walked over to the cage where Emma was. "Now you know you can't stop me. You can't escape me."

"You can't have magic. That's… not possible."

George nodded. "It is possible and it makes it possible to get what I want."

"What do you want" Emma demanded again.

"Well, there's no point in hiding it now. I want your baby."

"Harper? You already tried that and you failed, and you will fail again."

"Not that baby." George pointed to Emma's stomach. "That baby."

Emma looked at her stomach. "What? I'm not…" Then she realized why she kept throwing up in the morning. Morning sickness. She was pregnant, and King George wanted her unborn child.

 **So, now you all know who took Emma and why. Well, partially why. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	7. Potions

_Chapter Seven_

 **Potions**

Killian woke up to the sound of whimpers. He looked next to him and saw Harper tossing and turning. Another nightmare. Killian picked Harper up and set her on his lap. He began to rock back and forth, trying to soothe her.

Harper jerked awake. She crawled away from her dad. "No."

Worry filled Killian. "Harper, it's okay. It's Daddy. I'm here."

Harper shook her head. "No." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Harper!" Killian jumped out of bed and ran after Harper. He saw her running down the stairs. He ran towards her.

She reached the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She let out a cry of frustration. When she turned around she barely had time to take a step before she was being picked up by Killian.

"Let go!" Harper cried. She tried to push away from Killian, but he was to strong.

"Harper, it's okay. It was just a dream," Killian tried.

Harper shook her head. "No! It's not! Mommy is gone! She's not here! I need to find her!"

Killian pulled Harper closer to him. Now he knew he couldn't keep lying to Harper. She knew the truth. Killian rubbed her back. "Shhh. Daddy's here. Daddy's here."  
"But Mommy's not!" Harper yelled, pushing away from Killian again. "We have to go find her!"

"Harper," Killian said. He got Harper to stop moving. "We will find her, but you have to be rested up to do that."

"But you're not." Harper pointed to the bags under Killian's eyes. "Mommy always says that those mean that you're tired."

Killian sighed. He hadn't gotten any sleep the past few nights, not with Emma gone. He would just watch over Harper and make sure she was safe and sound. "Don't worry about me. I'm a grown up."

Harper leaned on Killian. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss Mommy."

Killian kissed her head. "I miss her too, love." Killian turned and walked upstairs.

* * *

Emma wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You are not getting my baby!"

George laughed. "I will. The light magic that it will be born with will be mine."

"Killian will find me before this baby is born," Emma said, confidently.

"You really think I'm waiting nine months to get my hands on your baby?" the former king laughed. "Oh, no. I will get the light magic from your baby before it is born. I don't need your baby, I need it's magic." With that, George laughed and walked away.

Emma looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hand over it. "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

* * *

"Harper knows," Killian said. He was now standing in the Charming's living room. The kids had no school and were upstairs playing.

"Knows what?" Snow asked, bringing four cups of cocoa over to the table. She set one in front of each person: David, Killian, Regina, and herself.

"She knows that Emma… is missing." Killian whispered the last part.

Snow sighed and took a drink of her hot chocolate. "I knew should would figure it out."

"Of course she figured it out! Her mother is missing! You really thought she wasn't going to realize that?" Killian shouted.

"Killian, calm down," Regina said.

"I can't be calm!" Killian stood up. "My wife is missing!"

"Killian, we're going to find her," Snow said calmly.

Killian didn't say anything. He knew they were going to find her, but it was so hard to find hope in this, what felt like an, impossible situation. He was about ready to shout something when he heard the soft footsteps and quiet giggles of his daughter.

Harper ran over to Killian, giggles escaping her throat. "Daddy! Daddy! Save me!"

Neal ran down the stairs seconds later. "Where's Harper?" he laughed.

Killian turned around and picked up Harper. "You'll never catch her!"

Neal looked over at them. "I found you!"

Harpe laughed. "I'm to tall!"

"Uncle Killian! Put her down!" Neal said, trying to sound demanding.

Killian shook his head. "Never!" He ran around the couch, Neal running after him. After a minute, Killian set Harper down and the two children ran upstairs.

"Killian," Regina said, walking into the room. "Henry wants to know where is mother is."

* * *

Emma didn't know how to feel. She was having another baby! But King George wanted to steal its magic, killing her child in the process.

Emma just rubbed her stomach, trying to remind herself that Killian was going to find her.

"Morning, morning," King George said, walking into the room with a box in his hands. He set it down on the wooden table that sat along the wall. He turned and faced Emma. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Emma scowled at him. "I didn't sleep. I _couldn't_. Not when I knew my child could be taken from me before they're even born!"

"Yes, well, don't be so dramatic about it. I never had kids and I lived with it."

Emma just shook her head. "Let me go."

King George ignored her and opened the box he brought in. He pulled a vial out that was filled with a glowing, neon-green liquid.

Emma stood up, backing into the far corner of the cage. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

George smiled and turned towards Emma. He walked over to the cage and opened it and walked inside.

Emma lunged forward. She tried to knock the king down but he just waved his hand and Emma flew back and hit the wall of the cage.

Emma groaned and tried to stand up, but just fell back down.

King George walked over to Emma and opened the vial. "Now, let's see if this works." Emma struggled as the king forced Emma's mouth open with his magic. He poured the liquid down Emma's throat.

Emma coughed and closed her mouth. "What… what was that?"

King George frowned. "A waste of magic." He turned and stormed out of the cage. He slammed the cage door closed and locked it. He walked over to the table, grabbing another potion from the box.

* * *

"Henry, m'boy!" Killian said, pulling Henry into a hug and patting him on the back. "How are you doing?"

Henry shrugged and pulled away. "Good, just wondering why Mom wouldn't tell me where… well… Mom is."

Killian tried to keep a smile on his face, but failed.

Henry frowned. "What is it, Dad?"

"Emma is…" Killian could feel the tears start to fall.

"What's going on, Dad?" Henry asked, worry filling him.

Killian shook his head. He couldn't say it, not to Emma's son. He couldn't bare to see the crushed look on Henry's face when Killian told him that Emma was missing. "Emma… she's…"  
"Henry!" Harper squealed. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Henry's arms. "You're home!"

Henry laughed and hugged Harper. "Hey, Harp. How's my favorite sister doing?"

Harper pulled back and shook her head. "I miss Mommy."

Worry filled Henry all over again. "Why? Where is she?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been home," Harper whined. "Daddy said she was working late."

Henry looked over at Killian. "Dad?"

Killian looked down. "Harper, go play."

Harper nodded and Henry set her down. Harper ran back upstairs.

Killian went and sat on the couch, Henry followed. "Henry, lad. Your mother… she's… I don't know where she is." Killian buried his face in his hands, sobs over taking him.

Henry wanted to reach out, he wanted to comfort his step dad, but he was to shocked. They didn't know? How? Where was she?

Snow went and sat next to Killian. She rubbed his back, knowing she couldn't say anything to make him feel better.

Henry stood up and started pacing the room.

"Henry, are you okay?" Regina asked.

"When did she go missing?" Henry asked, facing Regina.

"A- a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry shouted.

Regina stepped towards Henry. "I- we… we wanted to tell you in person."

"I would've come down here sooner! I can help, Mom! I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, I know, Henry. I just… I wanted to protect you for as long as I could." Regina walked closer.

"Does Harper know?" Henry looked at Killian.

Killian ran his hand down his face and nodded. "She figured it out. Emma hasn't been home and… Harper's been having these dreams."

That got everyone's attention.

"What are these dreams about?" Regina asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. They're about Emma though. I woke up this morning, around 2, and Harper was tossing and turning. I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't. She ran out of the room and tried to run out of the house, but the door was locked. She told me that Emma was… hurt."

Snow let out a small sob. "But is she okay? Emma?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know. Harper's five. I can't ask her to relive her nightmares and tell me what her dreams are about."

David nodded. "We understand."

"No, you don't. How would you feel if you knew your wife was missing and hurt and your 5-year-old daughter was the only person that might have any clue about where she is?" Killian just shook his head.

"Killian, you need to get some sleep," Snow said, noticing the bags under his eyes.

Killian shook his head. "I'm fine." He stood up. "I'm taking Harper home." Before anyone could say anything, he was walking upstairs. He picked up Harper and walked downstairs.

"Do we have to go?" Harper whined, dragging out the 'have'.

Killian nodded. "Sorry, love. We gotta get home."

Harper nodded and put her coat on. "Okay."

Killian picked up Harper and kissed her cheek. "Say goodbye to Henry."

"Actually, I'm going with you guys," Henry said.

Harper smiled. "Yay!"


	8. A Lead

_Chapter Eight_

 **A Lead**

Emma woke up slowly. She groaned and sat up. When did she fall asleep? She had been trying to not fall asleep because she didn't know what King George would do to her baby while she was asleep.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering when you fell asleep?" King George walked into the room, a new box in hands.

Emma glared at him and croaked, "What did you do?"  
The former king shrugged. "All that magic that I put in you, trying to get the light magic out of your kid, must've knocked you out pretty good. You were out for almost a day."

A day? How much time had passed since she actually _got_ here?

She saw George take out a vial of purple liquid. She shuddered as he turned around and started walking towards the cage.

* * *

"So Grandma didn't want to tell me?" Henry asked. They were at home, at Emma and Killian's home. Harper was upstairs playing and Henry and Killian were on the couch talking.

Killian nodded. "Aye. She said that it would crush you, which it has, but you can help us."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I can." He paused. "We need Harper to tell you about her dreams."

Killian shook his head. "No, we can't. Those dreams almost caused her to run away! If the door wasn't locked, then… who knows what would've happened?"

"Dad, Harper might be the key to finding mom."

Killian looked down. As much as he hated it, the idea of making his daughter have more nightmares, he needed to find Emma. Killian sighed. "Alright. Fine. But we do it tomorrow."

Henry nodded. "Okay, deal."

Killian stood up and walked upstairs towards Harper's room. He leaned against her doorway and watched as she colored a picture.

When she was finished, she looked up and smiled. She held the picture up. "Look, Daddy!"

Killian smiled and walked over. He looked at the picture and his heart melted. It was a picture of their family. Emma and Killian were on one side and Harper was holding Emma's hand and Henry was holding Harper's hand. Killian was holding Emma's other hand.

"Do you like it?" Harper asked.

"I love it," Killian said.

Harper clapped. "Yay!" Then, she frowned. "Daddy, when's dinner? I'm hungry."

Killian laughed and took Harper's hand. "Come on. Let's go eat."

* * *

Belle slammed her book closed and let out a cry of frustration. She had gone through half her library trying to find a way to bring Emma back, but that was nearly impossible to do without knowing the location of Emma.

Belle's phone alarm went off. Time to feed Gold. Belle couldn't help but feel like she was taking care of a caged animal. She had fed him every day and every meal since Emma left, but he never showed himself, never talked to Belle. Belle was relieved, truthfully. She couldn't talk to Gold again. It was just too painful.

Belle loaded up a plate with food and then walked over to the elevator and stepped in. As she stood there in silence, she tried to think of ways to be able to hold her husband someplace other than a cage in the mines. She also wanted to ask Gold if he knew anything about how to find Emma or if he knew who took her.

Belle stepped off the elevator and began the walk over to Gold's cage. She placed the plate of food in Gold's cell. She stood back up and instead of walking away, she stood there, waiting.

She stood there for maybe five minutes, and then Gold walked out of the shadows. "Belle."

Belle nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words got caught in her throat.

"What is it? What's troubling you, my dear?" he asked in a calming voice.

"I need your help, Rumple," Belle finally breathed out. "But… no one can know I asked you for help."

Gold nodded. "I promise. And no one else besides you and Emma and Hook know where I am."

Belle nodded. Emma, Killian, and her decided that it would be best if no one knew where Gold was being held because they didn't want anyone visiting him. "Emma… she's…"

"Missing," Gold finished.

"How did you know?" Belle asked.

Gold sighed. "I know this might sound… bad, but I didn't know what to do." He took a breath. "King George came to me right after Emma had came in and given me lunch. He claimed he had magic. He said he was going to kidnap Emma, he didn't tell me why, though. He didn't tell me who he was working for either or how he got magic. The point is: he asked me for help and I turned him down."

Belle blinked. King George? Wasn't he locked up?  
"Belle?" Gold asked. "Are you alright?"

Belle nodded. "Yeah… uh… it's just a lot to take in." She started backing away. "I'm going to go tell Killian. He needs something to to let him know that we can find Emma.'

Gold nodded and watched as Belle sprinted towards the elevator.

* * *

Killian jumped when he heard the knock on the door, and he nearly sprinted over to the the door. He opened it and ushered Belle inside, mumbling something about how cold it was.

"What do you need, Belle?" Killian asked.

"Belle!" Henry said, walking into the room. "Grandma, hey." He walked over and they wrapped each other in a hug.

"Hey, Henry. How are you doing?" Belle asked.

Henry pulled away and shrugged. "I don't know, not very good. I just want to see my mom."

Belle nodded. "We'll find her. I have a lead."

Killian perked up. "You do?"  
Belle nodded and looked at Killian. "It was King George. He took Emma and he has magic."

"Wait, I thought he was locked up," Henry said.

"I thought so to, but apparently he's not," Belle said.

"Who told you this, lass?" Killian asked.

Belle sighed. She really didn't want to tell Killian this part. "Rumple did."

"You trusted that crocodile?" Killian yelled.

"Dad, calm down. It's fine, and… you don't want to wake Harper up," Henry said.

Killian nodded. He's been getting restless. He hadn't slept that much since Emma's been gone and the few hours he has slept have been filled with nightmares. "Why did you trust that creature?"

"He's still my husband," Belle defended.

Killian sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just… he's betrayed us so many times."

Belle nodded. "I know, but we have to trust him on this one."

"How long has he known this?" Killian asked.

Belle shifted. "Since before Emma was kidnapped."  
"What?" Killian shouted. "And he didn't say anything?"

"Dad-"  
"No, Henry!" Killian started pacing, his hands in his hair. "How could the crocodile hide something like that this the whole time? For three days?"

Belle looked him and immediately felt guilty for what Gold had done."I don't know, Killian. I'm sorry-"

"No, you don't have to be sorry." Killian walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket. He opened the front door and walked out.

"Killian!" Belle said, starting after him, but Henry grabbed her arm.

"Let me talk to him, watch Harper." It wasn't a question. Henry grabbed his jacket and followed Killian. When he got out there, Killian was starting his truck. Henry ran over and opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Get out, lad."

"Dad, stop. Get out of the car and go inside," Henry said.

"Lad, I said get out."

"And I said to go inside." Henry yanked the keys out of the ignition.

Killian looked at Henry. "The crocodile-"

"I know what he did, and I am mad at him to, but if you go there right now… you'll do something you will regret."

"Your mother is missing and he didn't tell us he knew anything about it!"  
"But he has now. Mom is strong. She can hold her own until we get to her." Truth is, Henry knew that his mother was strong, but if King George had magic and kidnapped Emma, then he must have bad intentions.

"I just want her back." Killian slammed back against his seat and ran his hands over his face.

"I do to, Dad. And we will find her."

Killian nodded and stepped out of the car. He and Henry walked back towards the house. When they walked in, Belle was running towards the door with Harper holding on to her as tight as she possibly could.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked, taking Harper into his arms.

"Mommy's in danger!" Harper screamed.

Killian rubbed Harper's back and looked at Belle for an explanation.

Belle took a deep breath. "Harper said she knows where Emma is."

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	9. Dreams

_Chapter Nine_

 **Dreams**

"What did you see, sweetheart?" Killian asked Harper. He was sitting on the couch, Harper in his lap. Henry and Belle stood in front of them.

Harper shook her head and buried her face in Killian's chest.

Killian kissed her head. "It's okay, love. It was just a dream. You can tell us."

Harper sniffled. "No, Daddy. No."

Killian sighed. "Please, Harper. Tell Daddy what you saw."

Harper whimpered. "But I don't want to."

"Please, Mommy will be able to come home sooner, " Killian tried.

Harper pulled back and looked at Killian, tears trickling down her face. "She will?"

Killian nodded. It wasn't a lie. If they found out where Emma was, then they could go find her and bring her home. "Aye."

Harper rubbed her eyes. "O-okay." Killian rubbed her back continuously to let her know that he was there. Harper sniffled. "Mommy was in a-a cage. She was sitting on the floor. Mommy looked really scared and sad. I think she wants to come home."

Killian nodded. "She does. What else did you see?"

"It was really dark. Then a man came in and he had white hair. He was holding a box. He took something out of it and-and forced M-mommy to drink it. Mommy s-started c-crying." Harper leaned back down against Killian. "Please, Daddy. I don't want to say anymore."

Killian pulled her closer. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Thank you."

Harper didn't respond. She just sat there, curled on Killian's lap.

"I'll come back in the morning, see if we and figure this out," Belle said. "Goodnight." She walked towards the door and walked out.

* * *

Killian paced around the kitchen the next morning. It was early. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He was worried to much. He kept thinking that sleep was just a waste of time.

"Killian, can I come in?" Belle's voice came from behind the front door.

"Yeah," Killian said. He kept pacing.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Belle asked, setting a pile of books and some to-go cups of hot chocolate from Granny's down on the table.

Killian shook his head. "No."

Belle gave him a sad smile. "We'll find her, and I think I have a pretty good idea of where she is."

Killian snapped his head in Belle's direction and then rushed over to her. "What did you find?"

Belle opened one of her books. "I researched potions that are found in other realms. There are multiple places, yes, almost in every realm, but I found a place in a kingdom called DunBroch where the ingredients for powerful potions are found, and there is a woman there that can help us."

"You did?"

Belle nodded.

Killian smiled. "Thank you, Belle!"

Belle smiled just a little. "There is just one problem."  
Killian's smile faded. "What is it?"  
"We don't have a way to get there. We don't have any magic beans or anything."

Killian ran his hand over his face and sighed. "We can figure this out. First, I need to call Snow and David and probably Regina."

Within the next twenty minutes, David, Snow, and Regina were all in the kitchen of the Jones household. Henry was awake now, too.

Belle explained what was going on.

"Well, we just have to find a magic bean," Regina said. She looked at Snow. "Does Anton still have some?"

Snow shook her head. "No. The crops were really bad this summer, we only got a few."

"We can use those few beans," Killian said. "Where are they?"

Snow shrugged. "I don't know, Killian. We have to ask Anton."

"Where is he?" Killian asked, walking over to the door and grabbing his shoes and jacket.

"Killian, hold on. We have to figure out a plan," Regina said.

"We already did. We get the beans. Belle and I go into the portal and find Emma," Killian said.

"It won't be that easy, Killian. It never is," Regina tried.

"Dad, come on," Henry said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a glass-shattering scream.

"Harper!" Killian ran up the stairs. He ran straight to his and Emma's room, which is where Harper had been sleeping. Harper was tossing and turning, screams escaping her throat. Killian picked up Harper. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you."

Harper settled a little and rested her head on Killian's shoulder. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

Killian rubbed her back and swayed slowly. "You don't have to, darling."

"When's Mommy going to be back?"

Killian kissed the top of Harper's head. "Soon, I promise."

* * *

"Are you working for someone?" Emma asked King George.

"That's none of your business," the king said.

"But, if you're just going to kill me after you… take my baby… what does it matter if I know?" Emma asked.

"Exactly my point. You can die without knowing the answer to both of your questions. Now, shut up! I'm working on a new potion."

Emma just looked down at her stomach. She rubbed her hand over her almost non-existent baby bump.

* * *

"Anton," Snow said. She was in the mines with David. They had left Killian behind to stay with Harper. Harper was starting to get attached to Killian. She hadn't let him put her down at all this morning.

Anton looked up from where he was mining. He helped the dwarves out during the winter because he couldn't farm. "Snow, David. Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Do you still have those magic beans?" David asked.

Anton nodded. "Yeah. What do you need them for?"

"I'm sure you've heard the news," Snow said. "Emma's missing."

Anton nodded. "Indeed I have." He pulled out a small leather bag from his pocket and handed it to Snow. "There are five beans in there."

Snow nodded. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Killian didn't even hear someone knock.

"We have it!" Snow shouted. She and David walked into the living room where everyone was.

Killian stood up, leaving Harper on the couch. Harper whined, "Daddy."

Killian looked at her. "I'm right here, darling. It's fine." He looked at his parent-in-laws. "Give it to me."

"Hold on, Killian," David said. "We need to figure out the plan."

Belle nodded in agreement. "We have a plan. Killian, Regina, and I will go." Regina was for magical backup, Belle was the only one who knew where to go, and Killian was going because he wouldn't stay here and he was good with a sword.

David nodded. He wanted to protest, he wanted to go as well, but he knew that this was a good plan.

Snow handed the bag of beans over to Belle, knowing she wouldn't rush into things. She looked at Killian. "Bring her home."

Killian nodded. "I will." Killian walked over to Harper, who was sitting on the couch. He knelt down in front of her. "Daddy has to go."

"No!" Harper shook her head and launched herself at Killian, wrapping her arms around

his neck. "You might get taken too!"

Killian wrapped his arms around Harper's small body. "I'll be okay, darling. I'm going to get Mommy."

Harper shook her head again. "Mommy's not safe, that means you won't be safe."

"That's why I have to go get her, so she'll be safe."

Harper paused. "Can I come?" She pulled away.

Killian shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. You're staying here with

Henry, Grandma, and Grandpa."

"Please, Daddy…" Multiple tears escaped her eyes.

Killian kissed her head. "I love you." He stood up and walked over to Belle and Regina.

"Daddy!" Harper cried. Henry picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Killian didn't look back, he knew it would just break him if he did. Belle threw the bean and they stepped through.

 **There we go. They're off to go save Emma. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Rescue

_Chapter Ten_

 **Rescue**

They hit the ground hard.

Grunting, Killian stood up and took in his surroundings. They were surrounded by trees and dirt. "Where are we?"

Belle stood up and brushed off her jeans. "The Land of DunBroch. Other than that… I don't know."

"Great," Regina said. "Now, let's go find Emma and get the heck out of here."

Belle nodded. "This way." Belle started walking. Killian and Regina followed.

After a few minutes, they reached a small shelter.

"This is it," Belle said. "We'll find a way to find Emma in here."

Killian stepped past Belle and opened the door. They walked inside. The room was filled with wood carving of bears.

"I thought you said that this was where potions are found," Regina said.

"It is," an old voice said.

Regina turned and looked around the room and formed a fireball in her hand. "Who's there?"

A small woman came around one of the corners. She had grey hair and was using a cane. "What can I help you with?"

"Who are you?" Killian asked. He pulled his sword out and pointed it towards the woman.

"Oh, you don't need to know my name. Most people call me _Witch_ or _The Witch._ I'm fine with either." The Witch looked at Belle. "What can I do for you?"

"You're the woman who turned Merida's mother into a bear, correct?" Belle asked.

The Witch smiled. "So, you've heard of me! That's great. That means you're a friend, so I can help you."

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

"We are looking for a woman," Killian said. "She's my wife."

"Well, no woman has been in here in quite a while. The last person in here was an old man. He wore clothes that only a king would wear. I don't know why." The Witch shrugged.

"A king?" Regina asked. "Did he give his name?"

The Witch shook her head. "Afraid not."

"What did he want?" Killian asked.

"Just some magic," The Witch replied.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Belle asked. "Please?"

The Witch nodded. "Yes, I can tell you what you seek, but it comes with a price."

"And what's that?" Regina asked.

The Witch thought for a moment. "The one with the book. She needs to stay here and help me with my potions and carvings and whatnot until you two get back."

Killian was about to protest, but Belle spoke up, "Okay."

"Belle, this could be a trap," Killian said.

Belle looked at him. "Well, then I will just have to fend for myself. You and Regina have to get Emma."

Killian nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, take this," The Witch said. She threw a piece of cloth at Killian and he caught it. Then she threw a vial with glowing liquid inside. Killian caught it. "That cloth belongs to the man and the potion is a locator potion."

Killian smiled. "Thank you." He turned towards Regina and handed the stuff to her.

Regina dumped the potion on the piece of cloth, and the cloth began to float out the door.

Killian ran after it. "Come on!"

* * *

They ran for maybe 5 minutes before the cloth dropped in front of another small cottage.

Killian swiped up the cloth and banged on the door. "Open up!"

The door opened and a little girl stood there. "Can I help you?"

Killian wanted to yell, he wanted to barge right in, but the sight of a little girl made Killian think of Harper. "Can we come in?"

"Um…" she turned towards the inside of the house and called, "Dad! Someone's here!" She turned back towards Killian and Regina.

There were shuffles and they heard a door closed and then a man appeared in front of the door closed.

Killian lunged at the old man and pinned him against the wall in the house. "Where is she, George?"

"Dad!" the little girl yelled.

Killian almost lost his grip on the King George when he heard the little girl's cry, but he held on. "Where's my wife?"

"Careful, Hook," Regina said. "He has magic now."

George laughed. "I do." He waved his hand and Killian flew back against the wall.

"Hook!" Regina yelled. She stood where she was and glared at the king. "Where is Emma?"

King George ignored her and bent down next to the little girl. "Go to your room and play. We can have dinner in a few minutes."

The little girl sniffled. "Okay." She walked out of the room.

"Who's daughter is that?" Killian asked, standing up.

King George glared at him. "She's mine. I adopted her about five years ago."

"Five years? But you were locked up," Regina said.

King George smiled. "That's what you thought."

"I don't really care," Killian said. "Where is my wife?"

"You wasted your time coming here. You're not getting your wife." King George snapped his fingers and Killian fell to the ground. The king looked at Regina. "I need your help."

"Not a chance," Regina sneered.

George laughed and snapped his fingers. Regina fell next to Killian.

* * *

"I want Daddy!" Harper screamed. Snow was trying to give Harper a bath, but Harper wouldn't let her. "And Mommy!"

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to get in the bath," Snow said gently.

"No!" Harper squirmed out of Snow's grip and ran towards the bathroom door. She ran into a set of legs.

"Harper, what are you doing?" Henry asked. "It's bath time." Henry picked her up.

Harper shook her head. "No, Henry. I want Mommy and Daddy."

"Why can't Grandma give you a bath?" Henry asked.

"'Cause only Mommy and Daddy can," Harper whined.

"But Mommy and Daddy aren't here right now."

Harper looked down.

"How about this: when they get home, they can give you a bath?"

"I know, but I want them home now."

Henry nodded. "Me too. Why don't we have Grandma give you a bath and then you and I can watch a movie together? Just the two of us."

Harper looked at Henry and nodded.

Henry kissed her head. "Thank you, Harper."

* * *

Emma looked around. Same place. She kept hoping that when she woke up that she would be home. She hoped she would wake up next to Killian. She hoped she would wake up to Harper sitting on her lap.

She sighed when she heard footsteps. She saw King George walk in with one vial in hands. He went straight to Emma's cage.

He smiled. "Hello, Emma."

Emma stood up and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She had been doing that ever since she found out she was having a baby. "Go away."

"Oh, but I think I found the perfect thing! And it will work immediately." He stepped towards Emma.

Emma backed farther into the cage. "Please…"

There were more footsteps as King George made Emma drink the liquid. She coughed. Her vision was getting blurry.

She heard King George cry out in pain and he fell to the ground. She heard her name faintly and looked up.

Killian.

She wobbled towards him, trying not to pass out.

Killian ran towards her and caught her right before she blacked out.

 **They found her, finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you did. :)**


	11. Reunited

**Hello! New chapter! And to everyone who celebrates Easter, Happy Easter!**

 **This chapter is the longest chapter in this story so far. The epilogue is longer than this chapter. I didn't intend for it to be this long, but last week I really felt like I needed to write a Killian and Harper reunion, so the first two scene were written last week. Oops. Not really, they too fun to write.**

 **Thank to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 **Reunited**

Killian stepped onto the cold tile floor of the hospital. He heard Belle and Regina step out of the portal behind him. Killian was holding Emma close to his chest, bridal style.

A nurse rushed up to them. "What… what happened?" She seemed a little nervous about the portal they had just stepped through.

"Get Dr. Whale. She needs help," Killian said.

The nurse nodded and ran off. Another nurse came up to them and led them to a private room. She instructed Killian to put Emma on the bed.

Killian walked over to the bed and gently laid Emma own on it.

"Move, Killian," Regina said. "I need to get that potion out of her before it harms her even more."

Killian did as he was told. He watched as Regina put her hands above Emma. Regina's hands started shaking, but Emma remained still. Finally, Regina put her hands down and took a deep breathe, exhausted.

Killian rushed to Emma's side and gripped her hand. "She's okay now?"

Regina shook her head. "She still has all those other potions in her, but they aren't as severe. Until I figure out how to get all of them out, she will most likely be exhausted."  
Kilian nodded. "Thank you."

Whale walked in. He walked over to Emma and then looked at Killian. "What happened?"

"When I got to her… she passed out as soon as I reached her. I don't know what has happened to her the past couple of days - that's it," Killian explained.

Whale nodded and checked Emma's pulse. He frowned at how low is was.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"She's barely breathing." Whale called in a nurse. They pushed Killian away from the bed, back towards Belle.

Killian stared at Emma as the doctor and nurse swarmed around her, trying to stabilize her.

"She'll be okay, Killian," Belle reassured.

Killian let out a sigh. "I hope so." He didn't know what he would do if Emma didn't make it. He would lose his wife. Harper would lose her mother. That could not happen.

Regina stepped into the room. "I just called David and Snow. They're coming over while Henry watches Harper and Neal."

Killian nodded. He almost smiles at hearing Harper's name. Almost.

After a few minutes, Whale and the nurse had stabilized Emma. Killian went over to Emma and pulled a chair over. He sat down and took Emma's hand. He kissed it and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Is she okay?"

Killian turned to see David and Snow rushing into the room. They rushed over to Emma's side, the opposite of Killian.

Snow smiled, blinking back tears. "She's okay. She's here."

David nodded and squeezed Snow's hand. "Yeah, she is." David looked at Killian. "What happened?"

Killian shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I rescued her, she passed out right away."

Snow nodded. "Do you want to go home to Harper? We'll stay here with Emma."

Killian shook his head. "Harper has Henry. I need to stay with Emma."

Snow nodded. "Okay." She and David walked over to Regina and Belle to get details on what happened.

Killian stood up and kissed Emma's head. "Wake up, my love. Please."

Over the next couple hours, David decided to go home and take Neal off of Henry's hands. Regina and Belle left to go home. Snow and Killian were the only ones left in the room with Emma.

Killian hadn't left his spot next to Emma at all. He had barely said anything, only nodding and shaking his head when Snow tried to make conversation.

Finally, Snow decided that Killian needed to go home. "Killian, why don't you head home?"

Killian shook his head. "No."

"Killian, I know you don't want Emma to be alone, but she won't be. I'll be here. You need to go home to Harper. She needs you," Snow explained.

Killian wanted to argue, but it was true. Harper needed him, and he needed her.

Killian sighed and reluctantly nodded. He stood up and put his hand on Emma's cheek. "I love you, Emma." He leaned down and kissed her, gently and quickly. He stood back up and kissed her hand. He reluctantly let go and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was now around 6:00 A.M., being only 5:30 when Killin left the hospital, and he was walking up the stairs to Harper's room.

Killian opened Harper's door and peered in. The lamp on her pink nightstand was on. The covers seemed to have been kicked to the bottom of the bed. Henry was asleep, his back was against the side of the bed, and he was holding his storybook against his chest. The one thing that worried Killian, though, was that Harper wasn't in her bed.

Killian shook his head. Henry wouldn't have let her go, but, where was she?

Killian walked out of the room, he'd wake up Henry after he found Harper.

Killian stepped into his room an flipped on the light switch. He looked over at his and Emma's bed and his heart clenched.

Harper was laying in the middle of the bed, facing Killian's side. One of her hands was reached out to touch the slightly dipped part of the bed where Killian usually slept. She must've gotten used to sleeping there the past couple of nights with Emma gone. Her other arm was tucked into her side, trying to keep it warm. Her legs were pulled up to chest. Her face was damp, as though she had just finished crying.

Killian walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. He brushed his hand on Harper's forehead. He ran his fingers over the back of Harper's hand and then gently held it.

A tear slipped down his cheek. It was one caused by relief and guilt. Harper shouldn't have had to go through the past couple days without her mother, but the other part of him was just filled with relief that his wife was home and that Harper could see her mother.

Killian suddenly realized that Harper was shivering. She didn't have a blanket on.

Killian reached behind him and pulled the blanket over Harper.

Harper stirred. She opened her eyes slowly. As soon as her eyes adjusted, they went wide. She scrambled onto her feet and threw herself at Killian. "Daddy! Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Killian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harper. "Hello, love."

"You're home!" She kissed his cheek.

Killian held onto his daughter tightly. He had his family back. He could reunite Harper and Emma in the morning.

Harper pulled back. "Where's Mommy?" Her bottom lip started quivering. "Did Daddy… not save her?"

Killian was pulling her back into a hug in an instant. "I saved Mommy."

"Where is she?"

Killian sighed. "She's just doing stuff. We'll see her tomorrow."

Harper smiled.

"Now-" Killian pulled away. "-let's go to bed."

Once Killian had changed into a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, he climbed into bed next to Harper. As soon as he laid down, Harper crawled next to him. She cuddled into his side. Killian put his arm around her and held her closer.

After a few minutes, Killian heard Harper's quiet, steady breathing. Killian smiled and closed his eyes. He thought he'd be able to fall asleep, but he was wrong. The worry that something still might happen to Emma ate at him until morning.

* * *

Emma woke up to a blinding white light. She blinked multiple times before everything came into focus.

She was at the hospital. She groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Easy, sweetheart," Emma heard a soothing voice say.

Emma looked to her side and saw her mother standing next to her. "When did I get here?"

"Almost a day ago. Killian, Regina, and Belle came rushing in last night," Snow explained.

"Where is Killian?" Emma asked. She wanted to see her husband and daughter.

"I made him go home last night. Harper needed him."

Emma nodded.

"Are you feeling okay?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at her and shrugged. "Not really." She paused and realized what Snow was really asking. "You know, don't you?"

Snow nodded slowly. "Whale told me. He said that he had to explain the whole situation to someone, so he said that I should know."

Emma nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. She could feel the tears starting to build up. "Is my baby okay?"

Snow nodded. And smiled reassuringly. "Yes. Whale said that your lack of food and water will result in you staying here a few days; and the amount of magic in you, well, Regina is working on it."

Emma leaned back and sighed. "I just hope my baby is okay."

Snow nodded. "Killian will be here soon with Harper."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

Snow nodded. "I'm going to go get your father and brother." She walked out.

A few minutes later, Emma heard footsteps.

Emma looked up as the door opened. Killian walked in with Harper in his arms. Emma could see the bags under Killian's eyes from the sleepless nights, but despite them, Emma saw Killian's eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Mommy!" Harper yelled. She tried to get Killian to set her down, but he walked over to Emma and placed Harper on the floor.

"Careful, love. Mommy is tired." Killian looked at Emma. "You're awake," he breathed out. "You're safe." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here." She smiled.

"Mommy," Harper said quietly.

Emma looked down at Harper. "Hey, baby."

Harper looked at her dad. "Can I hug her?"

Killian nodded and lifted up Harper and set her beside Emma.

Emma pulled Harper down into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Harper said.

Killian put his arm around Emma and kissed her head, his lips lingering for a moment. "I am so glad you're okay and here."

Emma nodded. "I have something to tell you."

Harper sat up. "What, Mommy?"

Emma looked at Killian. "The reason King George kidnapped me… he needed the light magic that was growing inside me."

"He wanted your magic? But he already has some," Killian said.

Emma shook her head. "Well, yes, he has magic, but… he didn't want my magic."

"Then who's magic?"

Emma placed her hand on her stomach. "Our baby's magic."

Killian's face broke out in a grin. "Our baby? We're having a baby?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm going to be a big sissy!" Harper clapped. "Yay!"

Emma and Killian both let out a soft laugh.

Killian shook his head in disbelief. "A baby. We're having another baby."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

"Eww!" Harper complained. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Emma and Killian laughed. Emma pulled Harper closer to her while Killian moved as close as he could to Emma. The three sat there the next few minutes, enjoying each other's embrace.

"Emma! Thank goodness you're awake and okay!" David breathed out as he walked into the room.

"Dad," Emma said. She smiled.

Killian reached out to pick up Harper so Emma could talk to the rest of her family, but Harper held onto her mom and said, "No! I'm not leaving!"

"Harper, Mommy needs to say 'hello' to her other family," Killian said.

"But Mommy will be taken away again!" Harper held on tighter.

Killian sighed. "Harper-"

"Killian," Emma whispered. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Killian only nodded and stepped aside so David and Neal could say something to Emma.

David kissed Emma's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Em!" Neal exclaimed as her ran into the room in front of his mom. He ran over to the bed. "You're okay!"

Emma smiled at her 8-year-old brother. "Yeah."

Neal tried to climb onto the bed to hug Emma, but Harper pushed him away. "No, Ne! She's my Mommy!"

"Harper, it's okay," Emma said, rubbing her daughter's back. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"But… what if monster comes?" Harper whispered.

"There is no more monster," Emma said. "Just Mommy."

"And baby," Harper said.

Emma nodded, smiling. "And baby."

"Baby?" David asked. "Are you talking about Harper?"

Harper shook her head. "No."

Emma smiled. "I'm talking about this." Emma put one hand on her stomach. "This baby."

David smiled. "Emma! This is amazing news!"

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah."

"Okay," Whale said, walking into the room. "I need to do another check up on you and your baby, Emma."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Killian walked over. "Come on, Harp. Let's go sit down." He reached out to pick up Harper.

Harper held onto her mom tighter. "No, Daddy! I don't want to leave!"

"Love, we are just going to sit right over there." Killian tried again, but Harper wasn't budging.

"Harper," Emma said. She didn't want to let Harper go, but she knew she needed to get a checkup to make sure the baby was okay. "We need to check up on the baby."

Harper shook her head. "No."

Emma sighed. "Please."

"No, Mommy."

"We need to do the check up right now. We need to make sure your Mommy is okay," Whale said.

Killian put his hands under Harper and lifted her up. "Come on, love."

"No!" Harper kicked and tried to get Killian to let her go.

Killian pulled Harper closer to his chest. "It's okay."

"No! I want Mommy!" Harper screamed.

Emma's heart ached. She hated seeing her daughter so distressed and she hated seeing her husband so hurt by it.

Harper finally gave up and rested against Killian. Killian still stood next to Emma, he wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby. He held one of Emma's hands. "It'll be okay."

Emma nodded. "I hope so."

As Whale did the check up, he explained how Emma would need to stay at the hospital for a few days. They needed to make sure the baby was okay and that nothing was going to happen to it or to Emma.

When Whale left, the Charmings went with him. They said they were going to go grab some lunch from Granny's.

Harper had fallen asleep next to Emma and Emma was close to falling into sleep as well.

"What did King George do to you?" Killian asked.

Emma flinched at the memory.

Killian rubbed Emma's arm. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."

Emma shook her head. "It's fine, Killian. I'll tell you." She took a breath. "He forced me to drink tons of potions. He was trying to get the magic out of our baby. The last potion he made me drink… he said it was going to work right away."

Killian nodded. "I know, I heard that part. Regina made sure to get at least that potion out of you as soon as possible."

Emma nodded. "How was Harper when I was gone? How were you?"

"Not great," Killian admitted. "I couldn't sleep; and Harper… she had dreams - nightmares - about where you were. She said that you were hurt and in danger. I… I couldn't stand to see her that way."

Emma put her hand on Killian's. "Hey, I'm here now."

Killian nodded. "I know."

"Did Henry come home this weekend?" Emma asked suddenly.

Killian nodded. "Aye, that he did. He came in to see you while you were passed out. Then he went with Regina to figure out how to get out the magic that that monster put in you."

Emma nodded. "How did King George do it? How does he have magic?"

Killian shook his head. "I have no idea." He paused. "You looked really tired, love. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"You look tired to," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "I'm fine, now that you're safe, I'm fine." He kissed her head.

Emma smiled. "I love you, Killian."

Killian smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Belle, did you find her?" Gold asked Belle when she went to go feed him.

Belle nodded. "We did. Thank you."

"This fight isn't over, Belle. There is more to come."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Decisions

_Chapter Twelve_

 **Decisions**

"Henry," Emma breathed out.

Henry rushed over to Emma's side. "Mom, you're okay!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay; but look at you! You've grown so tall."  
Henry laughed "I saw you two months ago."

"And that gave you plenty of time to grow," Emma laughed.

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

Killian walked in, holding Harper's hand. He was carrying four to-go cups from Granny's: three regular sized and one small size for Harper. "You're awake."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, and I see you woke Harper up." She laughed.

Killian shook his head. "Oh, no. _She_ woke _me_ up."

Emma laughed and looked at Harper. "Is that so?"

Harper giggled. "Maybe."

The four of them enjoyed some hot chocolate while they listened to Henry talk about his college adventures until, finally, Regina showed up.

"How are you doing?" Regina asked Emma.

"I'm doing alright," Emma said.

Regina smiled. "Congrats on the baby, by the way."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"I found some stuff about how to get the magic out of you," Regina explained.

Emma nodded. "How?"  
Regina shifted. "Well, it's rather risky-"

"No," Killian said. "We can't do anything risky. We can't risk hurting Emma or the baby."

Emma put her hand on Killian's arm. "It's okay, Killian. I'll be okay."

Killian looked at her. "We can't risk it."

"You don't even know what it is yet," Regina said.

"What is it, then?" Killian asked.

"Well, someone with magic, which will be me, has to extract the potions out of Emma, and possibly your baby, using magic," Regina explained.

Emma nodded. "Okay, how is it risky?"

"Magic is always risky, and I… I haven't ever done this spell before. Plus, I don't know how the magic will affect your baby," Regina sighed. "I'll give you two time to decide." Regina gestured for Henry to follow her out of the room.

Henry picked up Harper. "Come on, we gotta give Mom and Dad time to talk."

Harper nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but be quick!"

Emma sighed when the door closed and it was only her and Killian in the room. She covered her face with her hands. "Why did this have to happen?"

Killian rubbed Emma's arm. "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma pulled her hands away from her face and sat up. She looked at Killian. "For what?"

"You had to go through all of that sorrow and pain the past few days while you were alone and pregnant. I should've been there," Killian said.

"You couldn't have known that I was going to be kidnapped. This is not your fault." Emma put her hand on Killian's cheek. "Okay?"

Killian nodded. "What do you want to do, love?"

Emma sighed and pulled her hand down and rested it on her stomach. "I want our baby to be safe."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. I do to."

"I think the only way to do that is by letting Regina do it."

Killian shook his head. "I don't want to risk you or the baby getting hurt." He looked down at Emma's stomach.  
"Hey, look at me," Emma said. Killian looked up at his wife. "I'm going to by fine and so is the baby."

Killian nodded. "I know, but not this way."

"Killian, please."

Killian shook his head. "I'll tell Regina 'no.'"

The door opened and Dr. Whale walked in. "Just checking up again. Anything happen?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Nothing." She watched as Killian walked out of the room and called Regina, Henry, and Harper back in.

"You ready?" Regina asked.

"Ready for what?" Whale asked.

"Um… well… Regina's going to take the magic from the potions out of me," Emma said.

"No, she's not," Killian argued.

"You shouldn't do that until the baby is born," Whale said.

"We don't have nine months," Regina said. "We need to do this _now_."

Whale shook his head. "I know that magic is your speciality, Regina, but if something goes wrong… you could hurt or maybe kill the baby."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed and let out a shaky breath.

Killian looked at her. "Are you alright, Emma?"

Emma shook her head. "I… can't… breath," she got out.

"Whale!" Killian yelled.

Whale looked over. He checked Emma's monitor. "She's losing oxygen!" Whale pushed Killian aside and grabbed an oxygen mask.

Emma gasped for breath as Whale put the oxygen mask in place. She finally relaxed when she could take normal breaths.

Killian pushed Whale away and rushed over to Emma's side. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded slowly. She closed her eyes.

"Emma! What's happening?" Killian shouted.

"She's falling asleep, Hook," Whale said. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry? My wife almost died!" Killian yelled.

"Is Mommy okay?" Harper asked. She came up to Killian and tugged on the bottom of his jacket.

Killian looked down at her and picked her up. "Mommy will be okay. Why don't we get you to school. You're late."

Harper shook her head. "I want to stay with Mommy."

"Mommy has to take a nap. You can see her after school," Killian explained. "Aunt Regina can take you to school."

Regina nodded and reached her arms out. "Yeah, I can. Come on, sweetie."

Harper shook her head and held onto Killian. "I don't want to go."

Killian rubbed her back. "Please, love."

"No, Daddy. I want to stay here with you and Mommy."

Killian sighed. "Alright. You can stay."

"Thank you, Daddy." Harper smiled.

* * *

When Emma woke up, the oxygen mask was off and she felt perfectly fine. She looked to her side and saw Harper sleeping in Killian's arms and Killian was looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Hey, pirate," Emma said quietly.

Killian looked up at Emma. "Hey, love. How are you feeling?"

Emma shrugged.

Killian stood up and gently placed Harper back on the armchair that they were sitting down in. He walked over to Emma and kissed her head. "And the baby?"

"Completely fine," Emma assured. "Well, as far as I know."

Killian nodded. "Good."

"Is Harper doing okay?" Emma asked.

"She won't leave this room if it means she has to be away from you. I couldn't get her to go to school this morning."  
Emma sighed. "She's so young. She shouldn't have had to deal with being separated from her mother."

Killian nodded. "I agree."

"I agree to, but sadly, she'll just have to deal with it," a voice said.

Emma and Killian looked up.

"What do you want?" Killian growled.

"Your baby's magic," King George said with a laugh.

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the rest. Let me know what you thought about the chapter!**


	13. Again

**Hey! Another chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters!**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 **Again**

"You're not getting that so you better leave," Killian barked.

"Not uh uh. I'm not leaving here until I get what I want." King George smiled.

Emma rose her hand, ready to use her magic.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," George said. "Your magic is unpredictable in your state. It's a good thing I put that cuff on you when you were locked up."

Killian reached for his sword and pulled it out, pointing it at King George. "Leave."

"As you wish." He waved his hand and he disappeared.

"How is he-" Killian looked back at where Emma was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. "Emma? Emma!"

"Daddy, why are so you loud?" Killian heard Harper complain. He looked over at where she had been sleeping. She was rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired."

Killian glanced back at the hospital bed and went over to Harper and knelt down next to her. "Daddy needs to go do something. So you're going to go hangout with Grandpa, okay?"

Harper shook her head. "No, Daddy! I want to stay here with you and Mommy!"

Killian sucked in a breath. "I need you to listen to me, Harper. You need to go to Grandpa's house, okay? Please?"

"No," Harper whined.

Killian picked up Harper and hugged her. "You know I love you, right?"

Harper wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. She nodded.

"Good." Killian kissed her head and walked towards the door.

"What about Mommy?" Harper asked.

Killian sighed and just kept walking.

Harper pulled back and looked at her dad. "What about Mommy?"

"Mommy's fine, darling." And how he wished that that was true. Harper just leaned back against Killian. Killian rubbed her back as he walked towards the car.

* * *

"Yeah, of course I'll watch her, but why do you need me to watch her?" David asked.

Killian set Harper down and she ran over to the corner of the living room and started playing with the toys there. "Emma's gone, again. King George took her, again."

"What?" David yelled.

"Shh!" Killian said. "Harper doesn't know."

David nodded. "What happened?"

"King George just appeared in Emma's hospital room and took Emma with his magic," Killian explained. "I have to find her. She's in danger and so is our baby."

"Your baby will be fine, Killian. Emma will protect he or she with her life."  
Killian nodded. "That's what I am partially afraid of. She will protect our baby with her own life. I can't lose her. We need to find her. Now."

"Where's Regina? She's probably the best person to ask, because… you know… she has magic," David explained.

Killian nodded. "Aye." He looked up at David. "Can you watch Harper for me?"

"I'm coming with you," David said.

Killian shook his head. "No."

David nodded. "Yes, I am, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. So, have Ashley watch Harper."

"Ashley is teaching."

"There's your answer. Bring Harper to school," David said.

Killian shook his head. "No. That's where that demon would go to check for Harper."  
"But he isn't after Harper, Killian."

"Daddy, are you leaving me?" Harper asked as she walked up to Killian and David.

"No, no." Killian bent down in front of her. "I would never leave you. I just… Daddy needs to go do something and Grandpa is going to watch you."

Harper looked up at David. "Can we ride the horses?"

David wanted to say no. He wanted to say that he was going with Killian, but the smile on Harper's face made him say, "Yes. We can ride the horses."

Harper clapped. "Yay!"

Killian smiled a little and pulled Harper into a hug. "I'll see you soon, little love."

"I love you, Daddy," Harper said.

Even though Harper said it a lot, Killian never got tired of hearing those three words. "I love you, too, darling." Killian kissed the side of her head and stood up. "I'll see you later."  
Harper waved as Killian walked to the door. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, love." Killian finally opened the door and walked out.

* * *

"Let me out of here! And… where is 'here'?" Emma questioned. She looked around at the room that was different then her last prison. She wasn't in a cage, in fact, she wasn't even tied up. She was just locked in a room.

"Maddening, isn't it?" King George's voice came. "I spent a couple of years in a cell just like the one you're in right now."

"You deserved it! You still deserve to be in one of these!" Emma yelled.

The door flew open. "I do not deserve any of this! I deserve to be with my son!"  
"James?" Emma asked. "Well, I'm sure you'll end up in the same place when you die."

King George sneered. "My son was a good man. He deserves to go to Elysium!"  
"Your son deserves the worst fate and so do you!" Emma shouted.

King George waved his hand and Emma flew against the wall. "You're lucky that Dr. Facilier wants you alive."

"Doctor who?" Emma asked.

George smiled. "Dr. Facilier. You will soon find out who he is, Emma Swan."

"It's not Swan," Emma said. "It's Jones."

King George shrugged. "What's it to me?" King George laughed and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"How is the girl?"

"She's fine, in good condition," King George said. "She doesn't even know who you are, Dr. Facilier."

Dr. Facilier smiled. "Good, but she will soon find out."

King George stumbled to the ground. He grabbed Dr. Facilier's hand. "Dr… Facilier…"  
"Ah, yes. That time again." Dr Facilier knelt down next to King George. He placed his hand on his head and willed some of his magic into him. "There."

King George stood back up, and so did Dr. Facilier. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"You better not."

* * *

"Of course he followed us back here!" Regina said. "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Mom, no," Henry said calmly. "We can lock him up again."

Killian nodded. "The lad is right, but it will have to be a more secure cell this time, even more secure than the last."

Regina nodded. "Okay. Now, you said I could help you. How?"

Killian put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "With these."

"What are those going to do?" Regina asked.

"They're Emma's car keys," Killian explained. "She's in this world now, so you can use a locator potion to find her."

Regina smiled. "Good thinking. I just need to go to my vault and grab a locator potion."

Killian nodded just as Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It seems too simple, Dad. King George and whoever he's working with, they probably have some sort of protection spell to block us from finding Mom."

"Well, if they do, then Regina can figure whose magic the protection spell is."

Henry nodded. "I hope you're right."

"He is," Regina said, appearing in another cloud of smoke. She put out her hand towards Killian. "The keys."

Killian handed the keys to Regina.

Regina poured the light blue liquid over the set of keys. The keys started to float. They floated towards the door and the three heroes ran after it.

They followed it down main street, past Granny's and Gold's shop. They got to the docks and the keys switched directions. It started heading towards the fishing building. They continued to follow it.

The keys were not slowing down, so they couldn't really move slow and steady. They chased after the keys and then it stopped in front of a metal door.

"This must be where she is," Killian whispered.

"Oh! You found her!"

They spun around and saw a man standing there. He wore a red jacket, a black top hat with a feather sticking out of it, and a purple, buttoned-up, shirt.

"Who are you?" Killian demanded.

"Why," the man said. "I'm Dr. Facilier!"

 **So now you know who is helping King George and how he got his magic! I wrote this story** ** _and_** **got the idea for writing Dr. Facilier in here before he was on the show, so, in here, Dr. Facilier and Regina do not have a back story together.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Dr Facilier

_Chapter Fourteen_

 **Dr. Facilier**

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Dr. Facilier," Henry said. "He's a magician. Haven't you guys seen _The Princess and The Frog_?"

"The what now?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, but he's another character from one of the books that I found in the library in New York."

"He's the one who turned the Princess into a frog right?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded. "In the Disney movie, yes."

"Stop talking nonsense," Dr. Facilier demanded.

"What do you want with my wife?" Killian shouted.

"Oh, so you're the pirate Emma Swan married," Dr. Facilier said.

"Jones," Killian muttered.

"And, no need to worry, I'm not going to hurt your wife, well, not too much anyways. It's your unborn child that's going to be hurt." Dr. Facilier laughed.

Killian was about to lunge at him but Henry grabbed his arm. "Don't."

Killian nodded and stood straight. "Why do you want my baby?"

Dr. Facilier smiled. "I am so glad you asked! Because now I get to keep that a secret. You get to wonder why for days, weeks, maybe even months, but you will never know why I want your baby."

"Killian!"

Killian turned towards the metal door. He had heard Emma's voice. Muffled and quiet, but Emma. "Don't worry, Emma. I'm going to get you out of there!"

"No, you won't," Dr. Facilier said.

Regina threw a fireball at Dr. Facilier. "Think again!"

Dr. Facilier looked back just in time to see the fireball crash into him. He flew through the air and hit the wall behind him.

Regina marched over to him and waved her hand. A black cuff appeared around his wrist. "There. That should hold him."

Killian ran over to the metal door and started yanking the handle, trying to open it.

"Killian, hold on. You don't want to break the handle," Regina said. Regina waved her hand and the door disappeared.

Before Killian had time to react, Emma jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Killian wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Emma just held onto Killian tighter.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but we should probably get out of here before he wakes up," Regina said.

Emma sighed and pulled back. She smiled at Killian. "Thank you."

Killian smiled. "I will always find you."

"I know," Emma said, smiling.

"Let's go," Regina said.

Emma looked at Regina. "Shouldn't we lock him up?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, and I will."

"Do you need help?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "Your magic is unpredictable."  
"How?" Emma asked.

"You're pregnant," Regina said. "That makes your magic unpredictable."

Emma nodded. "That explains why they didn't put a magic cuff thing on me."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Now, go see Harper."

Emma smiled. "Thanks." Emma took Killian's hand and the two walked out.

"Mom," Henry began.

"Go, Henry," Regina said.

Henry shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina smiled a little. She turned back and faced Dr. Facilier. "He'll be awake soon. Give it 5 minutes."

Henry nodded. "Well, then we have 5 minutes to talk about whatever we want."  
Regina nodded. "That we do."

* * *

"Emma!" David wrapped Emma in a hug. "Thank goodness!"

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah."

He pulled away. "You probably want to see Harper?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

David smiled. "She's up in Neal's room, playing with his toys."

Emma smiled and gave her dad a quick hug before running up the stairs. Killian followed.

Emma reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to Neal's room. She could her Harper's quiet voice. She walked to the doorway and smiled as she watched her daughter play.

"She's adorable," Killian said. He stood next to Emma, arm wrapped around her waist.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Harper looked up. "Mommy! Daddy!" She ran over to her parents and Emma lifted her up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, baby girl," Emma whispered.

Harper smiled. "Hi, Mommy." She pulled back. "Is baby okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, baby is okay. Daddy was there to protect baby and me."

Harper clapped. "Daddy's a hero!"

Emma laughed. "He sure is." She looked over at Killian. "Does my mom even know what happened?"

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't tell her and I'm not she if your father did or not."

"Well, I guess we'll find out when she gets back," Emma said. Emma kissed Harper's head and rubbed her back. She held her close. Killian put his arm around Emma.

They stood like for a few more minutes, then they heard, "Emma!"

Emma and Killian turned around. Emma smiled she shifted Harper one side and held out her other arm.

Neal ran into her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Emma wrapped her arm around him. "Emma!"

"Hey, kid," Emma said.

"Hi, Em," Neal said.

"Emma, honey, I was worried sick!" Snow yelled as she ran around the corner.

Emma set Harper down and her and Neal ran in his room and played. Emma stood back up just in time to see Snow ram into her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"David told me! He wouldn't let me come home! Are you okay?" Snow rambled.

"I'm okay, Mom. I promise," Emma said.

Snow smiled and sighed in relief she pulled away and looked at Killian. She walked over to him. "You."

"Uh…"

Snow wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you! You saved Emma twice in the past couple days!"  
Killian nodded. "She would've done the same thing for me."

Snow nodded and pulled away. "Of course she would!"

Emma walked over to them. "Yeah, I would." She smiled at Killian and he smiled back.

Snow sighed. "We need to figure out how to stop this guy - whoever he is."

Killian nodded. "Aye. Agreed." He put his arm around Emma and a hand on her stomach. "He is not getting this baby."

Emma nodded and put her hand over Killian's. She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled.

"Mom! Dad! Grandma! Come down here!" Henry's voice called up the stairs.

Emma smiled. "Looks like the kid needs us."

Killian nodded. "Aye, let's go."

The two walked to the stairs, hand in hand, Snow trailing behind them. They walked down the stairs and saw David, Regina, and Henry sitting on the couches.

The three walked over to join them, Snow sitting next to David; Emma and Killian sitting next to Henry and Regina.

"Did you lock him up?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "I… we… thought we had him… but…"

"What happened, Regina?" Snow asked.

Regina sucked in a breath. "He disappeared. He's gone."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you did! :)**


	15. Plan

**I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update on Sunday or any day since then. The past two weeks have been absolutely crazy! I hope I will be able to update on Sunday, but I cannot guarantee it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 **Plan**

"G-gone?" Emma stuttered. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean he's gone," Regina said. "We were locking him up in the same room you were locked up in, but then… he disappeared in a cloud of smoke."

"How?" Emma asked, frustrated. She stood up. "How could he have disappeared? I thought you put the cuff on him!"

Killian stood up and took Emma's hand. "Hey, look at me." Emma sighed and turned to face him. Killian could see the anger in her eyes. "We're going to find this man and we're going to lock him up."

"You don't know that," Emma said.

"I do. We're going to find him, I promise; but for right now, I need you to calm down. Being this worked up isn't good for the baby."

Emma looked down at her stomach. She placed her hand on it. She looked back at Killian. "I just want to get rid of this man so we can be happy."

Killian put his hands on the side of Emma's face. "We are happy, but there is always a few bumps in the road."

Emma nodded and rested her forehead on Killian's. "Okay."

Killian smiled softly and pulled away. He landed a gentle kiss on her forehead and got her to sit back down on the couch.

"And… uh… we did put the cuff on him. He still had it on when he disappeared," Regina explained.

"Then how…" Snow didn't even finish her sentence.

"I know how," David said. "King George, he has magic correct?" Regina nodded and David continued, "He's also working with whoever this man is, so King George must have done something."

"Of course he did something!" Regina said. "How did I not think of that?"  
David shrugged and smiled. "I'm just clever like that."  
Regina laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"So we just need to find King George," Emma said. "Do you know where he is?"

No one answered. They just glanced nervously at each other and then, finally, they all looked at Killian.

"Uh… what's going on with you guys? Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

Killian sighed and faced Emma. "Emma, love, we think that you… should go back to the hospital and rest up where we can make sure you and the baby are fine. You were kidnapped from the hospital and we need to make sure nothing has happened-"

"I'm fine," Emma said.

"Emma, please. You might be fine, but what about our baby? We need to make sure the little one is okay," Killian pleaded.

Emma saw the love and worry in Killian's eyes. She sighed. "Okay, fine."  
Killian smiled. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma nodded. "But I'm not staying there all day."

"Emma." Killian sighed and gave in. "Okay."

Emma smiled a little. "Hey, Killian. Look at me." He lifted his head and looked at Emma. "I am fine. I'm going to be okay, and so is the baby."

Killian nodded. "I know."

Emma nodded. "Why don't we go get Harper and then we can go to the hospital?"

"Aye, sounds like a plan," Killian said. He stood up, Emma did as well, and the two walked upstairs.

* * *

"Your baby is doing okay," Whale said. "You just need to rest. You should stay here tonight so we can make sure nothing is wrong."

"I can't stay here all day," Emma argued.

"You need to, though," Whale explained. "Otherwise, you can be putting your baby in possible danger. You went almost 4 days with hardly any food or water, and you also consumed multiple dangerous potions. You probably will also want someone with magic to stay overnight just in case."

Emma sighed and squeezed her eyes close. She laid back in her bed.

"Thank you, Whale," Killian said.

Whale nodded and walked out of the room.

Killian walked over to Emma. "Emma-"

Emma just shook her head. "I messed up, Killian."

"Why are you saying that, love?" Killian asked.

Emma opened her eyes and sat up. "Because it's true!"

"Hey, Emma, calm down. It's going to be okay," Killian soothed. He rubbed her back. "What did you mess up?"

"Everything, Killian. I got kidnapped and now our baby is in danger and so is the rest of our family, including you." Tears ran down Emma's cheek.

"Sweetheart, this is not your fault," Killian explained. "And don't worry about the rest of the family. They can take care of themselves, and me, well, I'm a survivor."

Emma smiled a little. She leaned forward and rested her head on Killian's shoulder.

"Mommy, is baby going to be okay?"

Emma looked up and saw Harper walking into the room, Snow stood right behind her. Emma smiled a little. "Baby is going to be just fine."

Harper smiled and ran over to the bed. Killian picked Harper up and set her on Emma's lap. "When do you and baby get to come home?"

"Not for a little bit, but Mommy will be home soon. I promise." Emma rubbed Harper's back as she spoke.

Harper frowned. "I want you home now."

"I can't, baby. I'm sorry."

Harper crawled off Emma's lap and stood up on the bed. She grabbed Emma's hand and tried to pull her off the bed. "Mommy needs to come home now."

"Harper," Emma said, tears in her eyes. She hated seeing Harper like this, so sad and disappointed.

Harper shook her head. "Mommy has to come home!" She pulled harder on Emma.

"Harper," Killian said. He walked over to her and tried to pull her away. "Harper, come here."

Harper shook her head and ran over to her mom and held onto her tight. "No, Daddy! No!"

Emma wrapped her arms around Harper and looked at Killian.

Killian sighed. "Harper, Mommy needs to stay here and rest."

Harper shook her head. "Mommy can sleep at home."

"Harper," Emma said. She carefully pulled Harper off if her and made it so Harper was looking at her. "I have to stay here to make sure that the baby is safe." She sighed. "You and Daddy can stay here tonight, okay?"

Harper nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Mommy."

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you."

Harper just leaned back into Emma and hugged her again.

"Dad," Henry said as he walked into the room. He walked over to Killian and whispered, "We need to go. You can stay here with Mom if you want to, though."

Killian shook his head. "I need to go. That monster is going to pay."

"Dad," Henry warned.

"And by pay, I mean that we're going to lock him up," Killian said.

Henry nodded. He looked at his mom. "We'll be back."

Emma nodded. "Be safe, kid."

Henry smiled. "I will." Then he walked out of the room.

Emma looked at Killian. "I guess that that means that you're going to?"

Killian nodded and kissed Emma's head. "Aye, love. Please stay here and be safe."

Emma nodded. "I will."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, love. I love you."

"I love you, too. Stay safe."

"I will." Killian gave her a quick kiss on the lips, kissed Harper's forehead, and walked out of the room.

Emma rubbed Harper's back and leaned back. "It's just you and me, Harper."

"And me and Neal," Snow said, walking into the room.

Emma looked up. "Hey, Mom. You're not going with them?"

Snow shook her head. "Someone needed to stay with Neal, and someone needed to make sure that you didn't go anywhere."

"Killian asked you to stay, didn't he?" Emma asked.

Snow nodded. "Yeah, but it's okay. I get to spend time with both of my kids and my granddaughter."

Neal nodded. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"  
Emma smiled. She looked at Harper. "Hey, kid. Neal's here. You want to play with him?"

Harper shook her head. "No, Mommy. I want to stay here with you."

Emma nodded. "Okay, sweetheart."

"Where do we start?" Killian asked, once he got out to the area where Regina, David, and Henry were waiting.

"We are going to head to the library and make sure that King George and Dr. Facilier didn't tell Gold anything," Regina explained.

Killian nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Strike

_Chapter Sixteen_

 **Strike**

"Dr. Facilier, the Saviour is alone right now, only with her mother, brother, and daughter. We can easily strike," King George explained.

Dr. Facilier nodded. "Where are the rest of them?"

"On their way to find us, sire. They are heading to the Dark One."

Dr. Facilier smiled. "Excellent. They should be a while. We have plenty of time to capture the Saviour."

* * *

"Why do you want to see him?" Belle asked.

"We want to know if he knows anything about where King George and Dr. Facilier are hiding," David explained.

"But… we decided that only Emma, Killian, and I would know where he is," Belle explained.

"I know, but we need to find King George and Dr. Facilier," Killian said.

"Why doesn't Killian just go down there?" Belle suggested.

Killian looked at them all. "I could."

David shook his head. "Do you know how mad Emma would be if we let you go down there by yourself? We're going with you."

Killian nodded and smiled a little. "Alright." He looked at Belle. "I'm okay with it if you are."

Belle sighed. "Alright. Go ahead."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, Belle."

Belle nodded. "I'll lower you all down."

They walked over to the elevator and opened it. Regina, David, Henry, and Killian stepped in. The door closed at they started descending into the mines.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Snow said, smiling. "My baby is having another baby."

Emma laughed. "It's still kind of hard for me to wrap my head around, too. Killian and I were trying but… I didn't think that it would happen so fast."

Snow smiled. "Well, I'm sure Harper is excited."

Emma looked at the sleeping Harper in her arms and sighed. "I'm sure she is. I just… since I've gotten back… Killian, Harper and I… we haven't really had time to spend time together as a family, and when we do, we're not very happy. Harper keeps asking me to come home. I hate seeing the disappointment in her eyes when I tell her I can't."

"You'll be able to go home soon, I promise," Snow said.

"No, she won't."

Emma and Snow looked up.

"Dr. Facilier," Emma growled. Emma held Harper closer to her. "Leave."

Dr. Facilier laughed. "Not without you."

"Neal, get behind me," Snow said. Neal ran behind Snow.

Dr. Facilier walked closer to Emma. "You won't get away from me this time."

Emma held Harper closer.

Dr. Facilier reached his hand out to touch Emma's stomach. Right before he touched her, he howled in pain and staggered backward.

Emma released the breath she'd been holding and looked up. Regina was standing there, fireball in hand.

"Leave while you still have the chance," Regina warned. "We're coming for you."

Dr. Facilier glared at Regina and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Emma laid back against the bed. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina nodded and walked over to her. "You okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Emma!"

Emma looked up and saw Killian running in. He ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Killian sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He looked at Harper. "Is she okay?"

Emma nodded. "She's been asleep ever since you left."

"She's exhausted," Killian said. He kissed Emma's head and then put his hand on her stomach. "Is this one okay?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah. They're fine."

Killian smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He paused. "What did Dr. Facilier want?"

"He came to try to kidnap me again," Emma said with a sigh.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Henry came running into the room and went and stood next to Killian.

Emma nodded. "I'm fine. How did you guys know to come here?"

"The Crocodile told us," Killian said.

"Gold? You talked to Gold?" Emma asked, shocked and worried.

Killian nodded. "Don't worry. David, Regina, and Henry came down with me."  
"You brought Henry down there?" Emma yelled.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm not 14 anymore," Henry said.

"I know, but that means that my dad, Regina, and you know where he is now," Emma said.

"Why does it matter?" Henry asked.

"Because now Gold can use that to his advantage. Or what if someone wants to know where he is, they can go to you and kill you or-"

"Mom! It's okay, I'll be fine," Henry said.

Emma sighed. "How did Gold know what was happening?"

"Apparently," Killian began, "King George-"

"Where's David?" Snow asked. She was looking around the room.

Emma sat up. "Yeah, where is he?"

Killian looked behind him, towards the door. "I don't know. I thought he was behind us."

"We need to find him," Snow said.

"Mommy?" Harper mumbled as she began to wake up.

Emma looked at Harper. "Yes, baby?"

Harper rubbed her eyes. "Where's Daddy?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Killian said. He reached over to Harper and wiped the hair out of her face.

Harper smiled. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, love. Did you have a good nap?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah." Harper began to sit up, so Emma did the same.

"Dad?" Neal said.

They all looked over at the door and saw David and King George. David's hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged. King George stood next to him, smiling as he said, "I'm here to make a deal."

"Let him go!" Snow yelled. She began to run towards David, but Henry grabbed her arm.

"Dad," Neal cried. "What's going on?"

"Oh, poor little boy. We wouldn't want him to lose his father like you did, huh, David?" King George tormented.

"Let him go," Killian demanded.

"Well, of course I'll let him go, but for a price."

"What do you want?" Snow asked.

King George smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He looked at Emma. "I want her."

"Absolutely not!" Killian yelled.

"You can't possibly expect us to agree to that kind of deal!" Regina said.

"I can. If you give me Emma, I promise that I won't hurt David. Emma will be okay when you get her back, just a little hurt, but… your baby won't be."

Killian glared at the monster standing in front of him.

Emma was going to do it. She would give herself up for her father, but she was not going to give herself up and hurt her baby. Then, an idea sparked in her mind. "I'll do it."

They all looked at her in shock.

"Excellent!" King George said.

"Emma, no. You can't," Killian said. "I can't lose you and I can't lose our baby."

Emma gave him a sad smile. "You won't lose our baby, but… me… I have to save David."

"Actually, I want your baby, not you," King George clarified.

Emma glared at him. "Well, you're just going to have to make do with me because you are not getting my baby in this world or the next."

David shook his head frantically.

King George smiled. "Well, Dr. Facilier might not be entirely happy, but he can deal with it. Let's do it."

Emma nodded and faced Regina. "Regina… get an aging potion."

"Emma," Regina said. "No. Why do you need an aging potion?"

"I am not going with King George while I am pregnant with my baby," Emma said. "Give me an aging potion so I can have this baby now."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Safe For Now

**Hey, I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday or yesterday! I was planning on updating on Sunday, but then I was hit with a massive headache that lasted most of the day, and yesterday the day just got away from me just got away from me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for all the support on this story so far!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 **Safe… For Now**

"Emma, no," Killian said. "You are not going with that demon."

Emma looked at him, tears starting to fall. "I love you."

Killian stepped closer. "Emma-"

Emma pulled Killian down into a kiss. "I love you, Killian." She rested her forehead on his.

Killian pulled his head away and looked into Emma's eyes. "You are not leaving me, you're not leaving our family. Our children need you. I need you."

"Killian…"

Killian turned towards King George. He pulled out his sword. "Step away from David and fight like a man, without magic."

King George laughed. "That's not how this works." King George waved his hand and Killian's sword was pulled from his hands. The sword pointed back towards Killian.

"Wait!" Emma shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

But it was too late, the sword jabbed itself into Killian's stomach and disappeared.

Killian let out a cry of pain and went crashing to the floor.

"Killian!" Emma screamed. She pushed Harper off of her lap and fell to the floor next to him. "Killian, please. Don't leave me." She gripped the collar of his jacket.

"Daddy!" Harper sobbed.

Killian's eyes started to close.

"No! Killian, stay with me." Emma raised her hand over Killian's wound, but her magic didn't work. "Regina, help!"

Regina knelt down next to Killian as quickly as possible. She waved her hand over the wound, but nothing happened.

"Daddy!" Harper cried again. She climbed off the bed and sat next to her dad. "Daddy's hurt! Mommy, use magic!"

Emma let out a sob.

"Mommy?" Harper asked. Emma just shook her head.

Emma kissed Killian. "Stay with me. I need you. Harper needs you. Our baby needs you."

Killian gasped for air. "I love you, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "You can't leave me."

Harper pushed Emma. "Move, Mommy! Move!" Harper kept pushing until Emma picked Harper up and set her closer to Killian. Harper copied her mom. She put her hand above Killian's wound and white light poured from her hand. In a matter of seconds, Killian's wound had disappeared and the blood was gone.

Emma stared in shock at the place where the wound was, then she looked at Killian. "Killian? Killian, are you okay? Are you with me?"

Killian gave a small nod, but that was all Emma needed.

Emma sighed in relief and picked up Harper. She pulled her into a very tight hug. "You did it, baby! You saved him!"

Harper smiled and clapped. "I saved Daddy!"

Emma smiled. "You did."

"Emma. Harper," Killian mumbled.

Emma took Killian's hand. "We're right her, Killian." Realization hit her. She was so afraid of losing Killian, she didn't know what she would do without him. She hated the feeling that she might lose him again. She couldn't do that to Killian or Harper or the rest of her family. They had to find another way to defeat King George and Dr. Facilier. Emma leaned closer to Regina. "I need you to transport David back to my house. Then, put a magic cuff on King George using you magic."

Regina nodded, a bit confused, but still knowing what to do. She waved her hand in the slightest movement. She heard King George yell something and knew that David was gone. She waved her hand again and heard King George yell again. She assumed it was because he saw the cuff. Regina stood up and faced King George.

"Get this thing off of me!" King George yelled as he yanked at the cuff.

Regina smirked. "Not a chance." Regina waved her hand and King George disappeared. "He went straight to his cell at the hospital."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina nodded.

Emma looked back at Killian who was starting to come back to reality. Killian sat up and looked at Emma and Harper. He pulled the two into a hug.

"Daddy!" Harper said cheerfully.

"Killian," Emma whispered. She was just so glad that he was okay.

"Emma, love, you should probably go back in bed and lie down," Killian said.

Emma laughed a little. Even though he had just gotten stabbed, Killian was still thinking about her well-being first. Emma pulled away. "I am so glad you're okay."

Killian smiled. "Me too."

"Me too!" Harper added.

The two adults laughed and smiled at their little girl. Killian finally got Emma to go back onto the bed.

"So where did you send David?" Emma asked Regina.

"Your house, just like you asked," Regina said.

"Is he still tied up?" Snow asked.

Regina nodded slowly as she realized she forgot about that. "Uh, yeah. Why don't we go and untie him?"

Snow nodded and took Neal's hand. "Let's go." She looked at Emma. "We'll be back in a bit."

Emma nodded. "See ya."

* * *

David looked around the familiar living room of the Jones-household. He looked down and saw that his hands were still tied around his back. He tried to stand up, but failed the first time. By the third time, he was on his feet. He walked towards the kitchen, he needed to find a knife so he could free himself from his bonds.

Suddenly, the door opened and footsteps rushed inside.

David looked over at the door. He would've smiled if he wasn't gagged.

Snow ran over and pulled the gag from his mouth. She rushed behind him and quickly untied the ropes around his hands. She rushed back to the front of David and pulled him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Dad!" Neal yelled as he ran up to David and Snow. He wrapped his arms around David's side.

"Hey, buddy," David said.

Snow pulled away. "Are you hurt?"

David shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm okay."

"Thank goodness," Snow breathed out.

"But how did I get here?" David asked.

Snow looked at Regina. "Regina sent you here when King George was least expecting it. Now, he's in his old cell."

David nodded and looked at Regina. "Thank you."

Regina nodded. "Come on, Emma probably wants to see you and make sure you're alright."

David nodded. "I need to talk to her."

* * *

"Baby is small," Harper said. She was looking at Emma's stomach. "Why isn't it bigger?"  
Emma laughed. "Because it's still growing."

Harper looked back at Emma. "When will it be done growing?"

Emma shrugged and glanced at Killian who was smiling a mile wide. "8 months probably."

"Emma!" David yelled. He ran into the room and to Emma's side. "What were you thinking?"

It took Emma a second to register what was going on. "I was trying to save you."

David shook his head. "No, no. You have a family to take care of. You have to stay safe."

Emma smiled a little. Her dad was always worrying. "You have a family, too."  
David nodded. "I know and I'm not saying that I want to die. I'm saying: your kids are so little. They need their mother; and Killian needs you."

Emma looked at Killian and he smiled. She looked back at David. "I'm not going to stop trying to save you, Dad."

David was going to say something, but Snow interrupted him, "What she means is: she will protect her family and do what's best for them."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She smiled.

David nodded. "Okay."

"Where did Henry go?" Emma asked. "He didn't come back with you guys?"

"He said something about wanting lunch at Granny's; and it's rush hour there, so he'll be back shortly," Killian explained.

"I want grilled cheese!" Harper yelled. "Please!"

Emma laughed. "Henry's probably getting you some at Granny's, kiddo."

Harper smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay!"  
"I brought lunch!" Henry's voice filled the room. He walked in with two large takeout bags from Granny's in hand. He set them on the small coffee table.

"Grilled cheese!" Harper squealed.

"You bet," Henry said.

Harper clapped as Henry gave her a grilled cheese. "Thank you!" She took a bite of it.

Henry chuckled and handed out lunch to everyone else.

 **No cliffhanger! You're welcome! :) I hope you enjoyed this... intense-ish chapter.**


	18. Pasts

_Chapter Eighteen_

 **Pasts**

"He failed again!" Dr. Facilier yelled in frustration. "Why do I have to do everything myself?" Dr. Facilier stormed over to the table in which he had multiple potions and spell books on. He started looking through spellbooks. An idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

Dr. Facilier smiled coldly. "That baby will soon be mine."

* * *

 _6 years ago, Storybrooke Hospital_

King George glared at the wall in front of him. He had been in this cell for so long he lost track. He wanted to revenge. He wanted to end David's happiness.

But a side of him, his fatherly side, wanted to find a way to have another child, to adopt one. But he couldn't. He was trapped in his cell. All because of _David._

Suddenly, the door burst open.

King George stood up and stared at the door. A man was standing there. He wore a red jacket, a black top hat with a feather sticking out of it, and a purple shirt.

"Who are you?" King George demanded.

The man laughed and waltzed in. "I'm Dr. Facilier. Nice to meet you. Now, do you want to get out of here or what?"

King George nodded. "Of course I do, but why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because I can give you what you want. You want revenge, I can help you with that; and, you want a child. I have found one for you."

King George almost smiled. "Let's get going. But, what about the _heroes_?"

"No need to worry about that. I know exactly what to do." Dr. Facilier waved his hand. A man appeared.

"Who's that and how is he going to help?" King George asked.

The man looked around randomly.

"He's the father of the child that I found for you," Dr. Facilier explained.

The man looked at Dr. Facilier. "Where's my daughter and my wife?"

"Well, your daughter will be taken care of. I can't say the same thing about your wife, though," Dr. Facilier laughed. He waved his hand and the man morphed into a twin of King George.

"Okay, neat, but how will he remember anything I did?" King George asked.

"By a little more magic," Dr. Facilier said. Dr. Facilier pulled an empty vial out of his pocket and turned to face King George. "This might sting." Dr. Facilier waved his hand in front of King George's face. The side of the king's forehead started to glow. A bright glow started to come out of his forehead, almost like a string. It flew into the bottle and dropped in there.

"What was that?" King George asked.

"I just took your memories, well, you still have yours. You two are going to be merely… sharing memories." Dr. Facilier walked over to the man.

The man backed up as far as he could to the wall. "Please, don't."

Dr. Facilier just smile coldly. He dumped the vial on top of the man's head. The man fell to the ground.

"So, he's another me?" King George asked.

Dr. Facilier nodded. "Yes. Now, let's go."

* * *

 _Present day, Storybrooke_

Emma opened her eyes and frowned. No one was there. She sat up and looked around. _Where is everyone?_

"Don't be so worried. Your family is safe."

Emma jumped and looked at the door. No one was there. "Who's there?"

The voice laughed. "I am not here, but know this: when I come for you and your unborn child, you will be all alone."

Emma wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The voice laughed and it soon faded out.

Emma looked down at her stomach. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Emma looked up and saw Killian rushing over to her. Emma nodded and looked at her stomach.

Killian reached Emma. "What happened while I was away?"

"His voice was here, but he wasn't," Emma tried to explain.

"Who? Whose voice?" Killian asked, getting more worried by the second.

"Dr. Facilier."

Killian sighed. "What did he say?"

Emma finally looked up at Killian. "He said that when he comes for me… for our baby… that I'll be alone."

Killian wrapped Emma in a hug. "You will _not_ be alone."

Emma nodded into Killian's shoulder. "Where is everyone?"

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "It's 10:30 at night. Everyone went home. I went home and got Harper ready for bed and then took her to your parent's house."

"You're staying, right?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, I'm not leaving your side."

Emma smiled. She curled up against Killian, even though he was still standing up. She soon fell asleep.

Killian didn't have the heart to let her go yet, so he just stood there and held Emma.

* * *

"Belle, please, don't go," Gold begged. He stared at Belle as she stopped in her tracks.

Belle turned around. "What is it?" she asked calmly.

"I know you might not answer this but… why are you still making the trips down here if Miss. Swan is here?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not, Belle? I have no magic. I'm powerless," Gold tried.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut. "I know. I just… no." She shook her head and turned away, walking back to the elevator and upstairs.

Gold sighed. He wanted redemption. He knew that he might not get it after what he did, but he at least wanted forgiveness from Belle.

* * *

The door opened to his cell and he looked up. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Where is Dr. Facilier hiding?" Henry demanded.

"I have no idea," King George lied.

"You might as well tell us. We're going to find him and we're going to beat him," Henry said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Well, if that happens, which it won't, at least you and your family suffer longer." King George smiled coldly.

"You think you're so funny, but you're not."

George smiled. "You're wasting your time."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I am." Henry stepped back and shut the door, walking away.

* * *

 _5 years ago, Enchanted Forest_

"You have a chance to get your revenge. Take it," Dr. Facilier told King George.

"I don't know. I have a daughter to take care of now-"

"Don't let that child deprive you of your revenge!" Dr. Facilier yelled.

King George looked down. "Tell me, if I were to go and get my revenge, while I did that, you would look after her?"  
Dr. Facilier nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I would. Now, go get your revenge. The Saviour is having her second child, the first one with that pirate. Go destroy that whole family's happiness."  
King George nodded and stood up. "You're right. I'm going to get my revenge. Those heroes will pay."

* * *

 _Present day, Storybrooke_

"Did he tell you anything?" Regina asked Henry when he walked back into the kitchen after his trip to see George.

Henry shook his head. "Nope."

Regina sighed. "We have to get him to tell us something. Even a hint. We can't let Emma and Killian go through another thing like they did with Harper."

Henry nodded. "I agree. We need to do something."

"What kind of places would an evil sorcerer hid out?"

Henry shrugged. "We've had so many here and they've all hidden in different places."

"Where's some place they haven't been, I mean, the evil sorcerers?" Regina asked.

"Hmm." Henry thought for a moment. If this _Dr. Facilier_ guy was smart, he would hide someplace that wasn't obvious, someplace no one has hid before. "Hey, Mom, does King George have a house here?"

"I don't know, probably. Why?"

"If King George was hiding out with this guy, Dr. Facilier, then they would want to hide somewhere that is at least familiar to one of them, right?" Henry asked, smiling.

Regina nodded, catching on. "I see where you're going. I'm going to check. Be back soon." Regina stood up. "I'll be at my office."

Henry nodded. "I'm going to go check up on Mom and Dad."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Perspective

_Chapter Nineteen_

 **Perspective**

Emma woke up to the sound of giggles. She opened her eyes and sat up. When her vision focused, she say Henry ticking Harper.

"You have a good rest, love?" came Killian's voice.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Killian. "Any luck yet?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, well, we think. Henry came up with something."

Emma smiled. "Of course he did."

"He's a smart lad."

Emma looked over at Henry and Harper. Harper was now trying to climb onto Henry's back so she could have a piggy back ride. She smiled at the thought that soon, they'll have another kid to play with.

"Mommy!" Harper squealed when she looked up and saw Emma awake. She scrambled off of Henry's back and ran over to the bed. She tried to climb up the bed, but couldn't. Killian picked her up and set her on the hospital bed next to Emma. "Do you get to come home now?"

Emma sighed. She wanted so bad to see Harper jump for joy at the fact that she could come home, but she couldn't, not yet. Emma shook her head. "Not yet, baby girl."

Harper frowned. She looked down. "Is baby hurt? Is that why you can't come home?"

Emma shook her head. "No, no. Dr. Whale just wants to make sure I'm doing okay."

Killian couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand seeing his family like this, not anymore.

Killian stood up abruptly.

Emma looked over at him. "Killian, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, love. I'll be right back." Killian smiled at her and walked out of the room. He walked towards the front desk. Once he reached, it he asked the lady there, "Where is Whale?"

The woman looked up. "He should be in his office."

Killian nodded. "Thank you." Before the woman could say anything, Killian was already walking towards Whale's office.

Killian banged on the door. "Open up!"

A moment later, the door opened and Dr. Whale stood there. "What can I do for you?"

"Emma needs to come home," Killian said.

"She will, just not yet. The magic isn't out of her system so we should keep her for another night or so just to make sure that she and the baby is okay," Whale explained.

Killian sighed and ran his hand down his face. "What difference is it going to make if she goes home now or in two days?"

Whale shifted uncomfortably. "Um… I… uh… ask your wife." With that, Whale shut the door.

"Ask my wife…?" What was he talking about? Was Emma keeping something from him? No. She wouldn't do that. No more secrets. Right?

Killian shook that thought out of his head. Emma would never keep secrets from him.

Killian walked back towards Emma's hospital room. He opened the door and tried his best to act normal. He gave a small smile to Emma and sat down across the room from her.

Emma frowned. "Where did you go, Killian?" She stroked Harper's head as she started to calm down.

Killian just shook his head and didn't look up.

Emma glanced worriedly at Henry. She looked back at Killian. "Killian, what's going on? What happened?"

Killian shook his head again.

"Fine, I guess I'll come over to you," Emma muttered.

Killian looked up. "What?"

Emma started to move Harper so she could stand up.

Killian jumped to his feet and rushed over to Emma. "No, no. You have to stay in bed."

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "Then tell me what happened. What are you hiding from me?"

Killian sighed. He knew he couldn't act like nothing ever happened. Killian picked Harper up and brought her over to Henry. "Henry, lad, can you take Harper to the waiting room? There are toys in there she can play with."

Henry nodded and took Harper from Killian. "Yeah. Come on, sis. Let's go play."

Harper clapped. "Yay!"

Killian slowly walked back towards Emma.

Emma was now sitting at the edge of her bed, feet dangling off. "What's going on, Killian?"

Killian came over and sat next to Emma on the hospital bed. "I went and asked Whale when you could get out."

Emma knew that wasn't it. "What else happened?"

Killian just looked down.

"Hey." Emma grabbed Killian's hand and squeezed it. "You can tell me anything."

Killian looked at Emma. He saw the reassuring smile on her face. He sighed. "Whale said that you had to stay here a couple more nights before you went home."

That still wasn't the whole truth and Emma knew it. "What else happened?"

Killian looked back down. "Whale said that there was still magic in your systems and that's why you have to stay. I asked him what difference it made if you came home now versus if you came home in a few days. He told me to ask you." Killian looked back at Emma. She was still. She didn't move. "Emma, what was he talking about?"

Emma sighed. "I was… Whale and I and Regina… we were planning on Regina taking the… magic…. out of me."

"What? You were going to do it? Don't you remember what Whale said?" Killian almost yelled. Killian was on his feet now.

"Killian, let me explain why." Emma reached for Killian's hand but he just backed up. Emma looked at him sadly. "Killian…"

"Why didn't you tell me, Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma sighed. "I… I didn't think you would let me do it."

"You were right. I wouldn't. You would be putting our baby and yourself in danger!"

"Killian, please. Look at it from my perspective: I've been stuck in this hospital for days, I have to deal with disappointing Harper everytime I tell her I can't come home, I have to see my family worry about me. I can't stand it anymore, Killian. I just want to go home." Emma didn't intend to cry, but she did.

Killian immediately sat down next to Emma and pulled her in a hug. Emma let him. She cried into Killian's chest. Killian whispered soothing things to her and then finally said, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma shook her head and pulled away from Killian, even though she didn't want to. "No, Killian. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Emma, love, you were trying to do what was best for you and the baby and for everyone else. I shouldn't have yelled."

"But I kept a secret from you. We promised we wouldn't do that-"

"Hey." Killian put his hand on Emma's cheek. "It's alright. I know why you did it."

Emma smiled a little.

Killian leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, he set his forehead on hers. "So when is Regina coming to take the magic out of you?"

Emma sighed. "She was going to come while you were putting Harper to bed tonight, but we can have her come now."

Killian nodded. "Whatever you want."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She pulled away. "Let's call Regina."

Killian nodded. "Okay. I'll call her. You rest up."

Emma crawled back onto the bed all the way and leaned back against her pillow. She heard Killian talk to Regina. She really hoped that this would work. She didn't want anything to happen to her child.

"She's coming," Killian said, walking over to Emma. He kissed her forehead.

Emma nodded. "I hope this works."

"It will. You and the little one will be okay," Killian assured.

Emma nodded. "Can I see Harper before we do anything… just in case something happens."

Killian smiled weakly. "Okay. I'll go grab the lad and Harper."

A few minutes later, Harper came running into the room with Killian and Henry in tow.

Harper ran over to Emma and Emma helped her up. Emma sat up and hugged Harper. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too, Mommy," Harper said.

Emma smiled and kissed the side of Harper's head. She pulled back and smiled. "You're adorable."

Harper giggled. "Thank you, Mommy."

Emma smiled. "Okay, I'm going to say something to brother now. Can you go to Daddy?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah." Harper crawled over to the side of the bed and Killian picked her up.

Henry came over. "Dad told me that you're going to do it."

Emma nodded. "I am."

Henry nodded.

Emma put her arms out and Henry leaned in. Emma wrapped her son in a tight hug. "Just in case something goes wrong," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom, but nothing is going to go wrong," Henry said.

Emma nodded. "Just in case."

Henry gave her a soft smile.

"Okay, I'm here. I'm here," Regina said, walking into the room.

Emma nodded. "Good. Good." Emma looked over at Killian.

Killian set Harper down and walked over to Emma. He kissed her head. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Killian." Emma smiled at him. "It'll be okay. I'll be fine."

Killian nodded.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian held onto Emma's hand. He wasn't letting go of her.

Regina lifted her hands above Emma. She muttered something under her breath and magic spewed from her hands. The magic wrapped around Emma. Emma squeezed her eyes shut. The magic closed in and then a white light filled the room. When the light was gone, everyone stood still.

"Did it work?" Killian asked.

Emma started shaking violently.

"Emma! Emma!" Killian yelled. "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know," Regina said.

Emma continued to shake. Her eyes were closed. Finally, she stopped shaking.

"Is she okay?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," Regina repeated.

Killian checked for Emma's pulse. He stumbled back.

"What is it, Hook?" Regina asked.

Killian looked up. "She has no pulse. She's not breathing."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Better

**I am so sorry for not updating on Sunday! My wifi has been out since Saturday afternoon and it was only fixed today. Again, so sorry!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Twenty_

 **Better**

Harper cried.

"Henry! Take her out of here!" Killian yelled.

Henry nodded and picked up Harper. He ran out of the room.

"Regina, fix this," Killian demanded.

Regina waved her hand over Emma. "The magic that King George put in her is out. I don't understand."

"Fix this!"

"I'm trying!" Regina yelled. Regina waved her hand over Emma again. "There. She's not healed yet, but I sealed her last breath in her. She should stay alive until we fix her."

"What about the baby?" Killian asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. We just have to hope that it's okay."

Killian walked over to Emma. "Wake up, love." Killian let out a sob. He grabbed Emma's hand. "Wake up."

Regina walked over to Killian and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll find a way to save her, Killian. I promise."

Killian nodded.

"I'll call Snow and David." Regina pulled out her phone and walked out of the room.

Killian sighed. "I love you, Emma. Stay safe." He squeezed her hand and walked out of the room to see Harper.

"Daddy!" Harper cried when she saw Killian. She wiggled out of Henry's arms and ran over to her dad.

Killian bent down and caught Harper when she ran into him. He lifted her up and stood up. "Hey, little love, you okay?"

"What happened to Mommy?" Harper asked, ignoring Killian's question.

Killian rubbed Harper's back and swayed a little. "Nothing."

"Can I see her?"

Killian shook his head slowly. "Not right now. Mommy's tired."

"But, Daddy…" Harper whined.

"Please, Harper, just trust me," Killian said. "And… go home with Henry. He'll watch you until I get home." Killian glanced at Henry and he nodded.

Harper shook her head and buried her face in Killian's shoulder, holding him tighter. "No, Daddy. I want to stay here with you and Mommy."

Killian sighed. "I know, love, but… you just have to go home. Mommy and I will come home soon."

Harper pulled away and smiled at Killian. "You better."

Killian gave her a soft smile. "I better, huh?"

Harper giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

"I will." Killian kissed Harper's forehead. "I love you."

Harper smiled. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Henry walked over and Harper climbed onto him. She smiled at her dad and Henry did as well.

"Thanks, lad." Killian didn't wait for an answer. He turned and headed back towards Emma's room.

He walked in and saw Regina with her hands over a still-unconscious-Emma. He rushed over there and yanked Regina's hands away. "What are you _doing_?"

Regina looked at Killian and glared.

"She's been through enough! She doesn't need anymore magic in her!" Killian yelled before Regina could respond.

"I wasn't putting any magic in her, I was trying to figure out if there were still potions inside of her," Regina explained. "Luckily, I got my answer before you broke my concentration."

"Well? Is there anymore potions?" Killian demanded.

Regina glared for a moment more and then looked at Emma. "No, they're all gone."

"Then why isn't she awake?" Killian looked at Emma.

"The exhaustion that the potions gave Emma still remains- " she looked at Killian- "But she'll wake up soon. I promise. So, I took the sealing spell off her. She started breathing regular a minute ago."

Killian nodded. "Thank you and… sorry for breaking your-" he gestured towards Regina's hands- "Concentration."

"It's fine. Where's Henry and Harper?"

"Henry took Harper home."

Regina nodded. "I suspect that you're staying here tonight?" Killian nodded. "Well, then, I will just be on my way. I'll go check in on Harper and Henry and make sure they're doing alright. Then I'll head to my vault and see if I can figure out when Emma will wake up."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina smiled and walked out of the room.

Killian walked closer to Emma's head. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you, Emma. I'll be right here when you wake up." He gazed at her for a moment longer and then sunk into the chair next to the bed. He took ahold of Emma's hand and didn't let go.

* * *

Emma's eyes shot open. She shot up in bed and sucked in a heavy breath.

"Emma!" Killian rose from his chair and stood next to Emma, still holding her hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma looked around the room for a moment more before her gaze rested on Killian. "W- what happened?"

"You don't remember, love?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, I-" She paused as the memories came back to her. She rested her hand on her stomach. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Killian asked.

"Regina, she took the potions out of me, did it work?" Emma asked.

"Aye, it did." Killian couldn't help but smile.

Emma's face broke out in a grin. "It worked! Our baby is going to be okay!"

Killian nodded, his smile only growing wider. "That it is."

Emma threw her arms around Killian's neck and hugged him. Killian's arm went around her waist.

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. "We're having a baby and it's going to be just fine."

"Aye, love." Killian smiled even wider. They were having another baby! He already knew that, but he knew now that the baby would be safe. Killian kissed the side of Emma's head. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Emma pulled back. "Me, too. Where's Harper?"

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "She's at home with Henry."

Emma nodded. "Do you think… do you think I'll be able to go home now?"

Killian opened his mouth to speak, but then they heard, "Yes. You can, Emma." They looked up and saw Dr. Whale walking into the room. "You are okay to go home. Just make sure you consume lots of water and healthy food and gets lots of rest."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Whale smiled. "See you at the next ultrasound." He turned and walked back out of the room.

Emma looked at Killian. "I get to go home. We get to go home."

Killian kissed Emma. "What are we waiting for? Harper wants to see her mommy."

Emma smiled and kissed Killian one more time before moving off the bed.

* * *

Killian opened the door for Emma and walked inside their home as quiet as a mouse. They heard Harper's complains about going to bed too early, it was coming from upstairs. It was only 7:00 at night, Emma having slept for most of the day.

Emma smiled and gestured for Killian to follow her quietly up the stairs. They reached Harper's room and couldn't help but smile.

"- it's too early, Henry! I want to say goodnight to Mommy and Daddy!" Harper complained.

"You can say goodnight to them tomorrow night, Harp, but you need to get some sleep," Henry said.

"But, Henry!"

Emma stepped into the doorway. "Goodnight, Harper."

Henry and Harper's heads shot up. They both smiled.

"Mommy!" Harper jumped out of her bed and ran as fast as she could to her mom.

Emma bent down and caught Harper as she rammed into her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "I'm home."

"Yay!" Harper cheered. She pulled back. "You stay?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, I stay."

Harper clapped. "Yay!" She turned and looked at Henry. "Henry! Mommy stay!"

Henry smiled as he walked over. "I know. It's great!"

Emma laughed and stood up, Harper on her hip. She put her free arm out and hugged Henry. "Hey, kid."

"You feeling better, Mom?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah."

Henry chuckled. "I'm glad."  
"Me, too," Killian said, finally walking into the room.

"Daddy!" Harper cheered. "Hi!"

Killian smiled and kissed Harper's head. "Hello, darling. Now, what do you say, time for bed?"

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	21. Running

_Chapter Twenty-one_

 **Running**

Killian opened his eyes and smiled. He'd almost forgot what it was like to wake up next to his wife. Emma's hand was on Killian's chest and Killian had an arm around Emma.

Killian pulled Emma closer and kissed her head softly, hoping not to wake her. He failed.

Emma groaned. "Killian, go back to bed."

Killian chuckled quietly and rubbed Emma's arm. "The sun is up, my darling."

Emma turned more into Killian's side, tucking her arms between the two of them. "It's too early."

"You go back to sleep, my love."

Emma smiled and snuggled impossibly closer to Killian.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Harper ran into the room and ran to Killian's side. She grabbed his hand and started pulling. "Get out! We need to go stop him!"

Confusion filled Killian, but so did worry. "What's going on, Harper? What do you mean?" Killian sat up, earning a groan from Emma who had fallen back to sleep.

"Mommy!" Harper screamed. "Wake up!" Emma's eyes shot open.

"Harper!" Killian said. He picked her up and set her down on his lap. "What has gotten into you?"

Emma sat up slowly and put her hand on Harper's back. "What's wrong?" Emma tried to fight the sleepiness out of her voice.

"He's coming!" Harper cried. "You have to stop him, Mommy!"

"Who's coming?" Emma asked.

Harper started crying. "He is!"

"Hey, hey." Emma pulled Harper over to her and hugged her. "It's okay, baby. Mommy and Daddy will protect you." Emma and Killian shared a worried look.

Harper pulled back. "But he's going to hurt Mommy and baby!"

Both Emma and Killian stared at Harper. What was she talking about?

"Harper, who is _he_?" Killian asked.

"Bad man. He bad man." Harper shook her head and buried her face in Emma's shoulder.

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Harper and looked at Killian. He had a look on his face, like he knew what was going on. "What is it, Killian?"

Killian looked at her. "They're coming back."

"Coming back? What's coming back?" Emma was getting more worried by the second.

"When you were taken, while you were gone, Harper had these dreams. They were what helped us find you," Killian explained.

"What kind of dreams?" Emma asked.

"She dreamed about what was happening to you. She said you were hurt… she knew what was happening."

Emma looked down at Harper who was still holding on tight to her mom. "So-" she looked at Killian "-you think that those dreams are coming back?"

Killian nodded. It dawned on him. "We have to get up." Killian threw the blankets off of him and jumped off the bed.

"Killian, what's going on?" Emma asked.

Killian was going through the closet now, trying to find a change of clothes. "Harper said that _he_ was coming. She must be talking about Dr. Facilier." He grabbed Emma's leather jacket and tossed it to her. "Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe."

Harper turned away from Emma and looked at her dad. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

"I don't know, love," Killian said. "Away."

Emma stood up, setting Harper on the bed. "Killian, we don't even know what Harper was talking about."

Killian pulled his jacket on over his shirt he just changed into. "Emma, please, trust me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or the baby."

Emma looked at her stomach and then back at Killian who was now fully dressed. "Alright, okay."

Killian walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you." Killian picked up Harper off the bed. "I'll go get Harper dressed, you get dressed quickly and then meet me in the kitchen."

Emma nodded and watched him take Harper out of the room to get dressed. Emma walked over to her dresser and got some clothes out.

* * *

Killian buckled Harper into her booster seat. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Daddy?" Harper asked, fear in her voice.

"Yes?"  
"Is Mommy going to be okay?"

Killian's heart clenched. His baby girl was worried about her mom. "Yes, I promise. She will be okay."

Harper nodded. "Okay."

Killian wanted to comfort his daughter, to make her feel safe, but… they had to go. Killian kissed her head and shut the door. He looked up at the front door. Emma was walking down the stairs wearing her red leather jacket, grey beanie, and her hair down. Killian smiled. "Let's go."  
Emma gave him a soft smile. She gave him a quick kiss. "Okay."

Killian opened the door for Emma and she got in. Killian walked over to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove off.

Emma looked outside, trying to figure out were Killian was taking them. Then, it hit her. Emma looked in the back and Harper was in her jacket with her blanket on her. There were two bags filled with food on one side and a duffle bag on the other. Emma looked at Killian. "Killian… where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere safe," Killian said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Killian," Emma said sternly. "Are you taking us across the townline?"

Killian didn't answer, which was all the answer Emma needed.

"Killian, stop. We can't leave. We have to stop Dr. Facilier. We can't leave our family in danger," Emma said.

"My family is in this car."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked. "And my parents and Neal?"

"Your parents can take care of themselves and Neal; Regina can take care of Henry."

Emma put her hand on Killian's arm and he finally glanced at her, but he looked back at the road. "Killian, I know you're worried, but… we can't go back to New York."

"I have to keep you, Harper, and the baby safe."

"I know, I know, but… it's like what you said to me back in the second curse. My family is in Storybrooke and they need me. They still do," Emma tried.

"I can't lose you, Emma. I can't. If we go to the Land Without Magic, then you'll be safe." Killian turned a corner and the townline came into sight.

"Killian, stop," Emma demanded. "We can't leave Storybrooke."

"I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma knew she couldn't risk using her magic. She reached over and grabbed the wheel, yanking it to the right. Emma heard Killian yell her name. The car jerked sideways and ran off the road.

Killian hit the brakes and the car skidded to a stop right before it hit a tree. He looked at Emma. "What the heck were you thinking? You could've gotten us killed!"

The memory of the first time Emma tried to leave Storybrooke with Henry filled her head. "I'm sorry, Killian, but we can't leave." Emma heard Harper cry. She unbuckled herself and reached back to grab Harper. When she had her, she went and sat back up at front. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

"Emma, we have to keep you safe!" Killian said desperately. "You and the baby!" Tears started to fall. "Please."

Emma's heart ached. "I'm sorry, Killian. I just… we can't leave our family." Emma swayed as best as she could in the car, trying to calm Harper down.

"You are my family. You, Harper, and the baby," Killian said.

Emma looked at him sadly. "I know. I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say to make Killian feel better. "I'll be fine." Harper was finally starting to calm down.

Killian shook his head. "No. Remember last time? The only reason we kept Harper safe was because we went into the Land Without Magic."

"I spent my whole life running, Killian. I can't do it again," Emma said. "We will find another way to keep our baby safe." Emma took Killian's hand. "We always do. Together."

Killian looked down. "I'm so sorry, Emma, for this whole thing. I never should have considered leaving our family."

Emma smiled a little. _Our family_. "It's okay, Killian. I understand why you did it. I tried to do the same thing with Henry in the first curse."

Killian sat back in his seat. He started the car back up. "Let's go home."

Emma smiled. She looked at Harper. "You gotta go back in your booster seat."

Harper just nodded.

Emma turned around and put Harper back on her booster seat. She buckled her up and then sat forward.

Killian backed the car up and got back onto the road. He drove forward, towards the townline. He drove faster with every second.

Emma looked up. "Killian, what are you-" Then, it hit her. "No! Killian, stop!"

But it was to late, they were already entering the Land Without Magic.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	22. The Land Without Magic

_Chapter Twenty-two_

 **The Land Without Magic**

She still had her memories, she wasn't a flying monkey, and she wasn't a tree.

Emma looked over at Killian who was still driving. She looked back and saw Harper asleep. She looked out the back window and didn't see any trace of Storybrooke.

He did it. He crossed them into the real world.

"Killian! What did you do?" Emma yelled. She looked at him and saw the pained look on his face.

Killian just shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"We have to go back! We can't stay out here! Killian, please!" Emma cried.

The hurt in her voice killed Killian.

"Please, Killian. We have to go back," Emma pleaded.

"You, Harper, and the baby are safe now," Killian said.

Emma sat back in her seat. She couldn't believe it. They were in a Land Without Magic. Who knew if they could even get back into Storybrooke?

Emma just shook her head. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Sobs over took her. She buried her face in her hands.

Killian looked over. Guilt ate at him. He pulled over, parked on the side of the road, and reached over to Emma. He pulled her into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Killian said again. He knew his decision would cost him much, but he couldn't let Emma keep crying. It wasn't good for her or the baby. He rubbed Emma's back.

After a few minutes, Emma started to calm down. She pulled away from Killian. "Take us back, Killian. We have to go back."

Killian shook his head. "I can't, Emma."

"You _have_ to, Killian. Our family is back there," Emma said. "They need us."

"And Harper needs you, and the baby needs you, and I need you," Killian said. "Please, Emma."

"No, Killian!" Emma took a breath. "I know how you feel, Killian. Believe me, I do. I've ran away more times than I can count, but I do not want to run now. You have to take us back."

Killian shook his head and started the car again.

* * *

 **"** **Emma's not picking up, neither is Killian," Snow said, putting her phone in her pocket.**

"Maybe they're still asleep," David suggested.

Snow gave him an irritated look. "Let's go check."

David nodded. "Okay. Let's bring them breakfast from Granny's, though."

* * *

Snow knocked on the door. No one answered. She did it again. No answer.

Snow glanced worriedly at David.

David shrugged. "They might still be sleeping?"

"Let's find out." Snow opened the door, she was surprised it was unlocked. She walked in, David followed. Snow went towards the stairs and walked up them. She walked towards Emma and Killian's room and opened the door. "It's empty."

"They're not sleeping," David realized.

Snow glared at him. She headed down the hall to Harper's room. No one was in there. "David, check the garage. See if their car is still here."

David nodded and headed downstairs. He went towards the door that led to the garage and opened it. Emma's bug wasn't there.

David turned and walked back. Snow was in the kitchen going through cabinets.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

Snow looked at him, frantic. "Is their car there?"

David shook his head. "No."

"The cupboards… the food… most of its gone. And their car is gone." Snow looked back up at him. "They're running. That's why they didn't answer us."

* * *

Emma yanked the keys out of the ignition. "We are _not_ going to New York."

Killian sat there for a second. "Emma… we can't go back to Storybrooke."

"Yes, we can, Killian." Emma put her hand on Killian's shoulder. "We are going back."

Killian desperatly tried to grab the keys from Emma, but Emma stuffed them in her pocket. "You don't understand."

"I do." Emma put her hand on Killian's cheek. "I promise, I do. I understand that you want to keep me, the baby, and Harper safe, but you have to believe that we will defeat this Dr. Facilier."

Killian knew what he had to do. He leaned forward and kissed Emma. He brought his hands to rest on her waist, even though it was an awkward position. He slowly moved his hand down towards Emma's jacket pocket. He put his hand in the pocket and felt the keys. He grabbed them, but then felt a hand grip his wrist. Killian sighed and let go of the keys.

Emma pulled back and let go of Killian's wrist. She smirked at him. "Nice try, pirate."

Killian couldn't bring himself to laugh. He finally realized that Emma wasn't going to let him drive them to New York. Killian sighed and shook his head. "Alright, Swan. You got me. Take us back to Storybrooke."

Emma smiled and jumped at Killian. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Killian nodded and wrapped his arms around Emma's back.

Emma's phone rang.

Emma pulled away and smiled at him. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's my mom." She answered it. "Hello?"

" _Emma! Thank goodness! Please come home! We'll find a way to defeat Dr. Facilier! You don't need to be scared!"_ Snow rambled.

Emma smiled. "Mom. Mom. It's okay. We're coming home."

" _You are? I mean - I thought it was going to take a lot more convincing to get you to come home."_

"I'm not the one who-" Emma glanced at Killian. She hesitated and then said, "Um… well you don't need to keep trying to convince me. We're coming home. See you in a few." Emma hung up. She looked at Killian. "Do you want me to drive?"

Killian smiled and shook his head. "You're pregnant. You need your rest."

"I'm not sick with the flu," Emma said.

Killian waved her off and grabbed the keys from Emma's pocket. "I'm driving."

Emma laughed. "Go ahead. More sleep for me."

Killian chuckled and started the car. He started to drive towards Storybrooke.

Not even 10 minutes into the drive, Emma was asleep.

* * *

When Emma woke up, she was in complete darkness. She assumed Killian just brought her inside when they got home.

Emma reached to Killian's side of the bed and felt him there. She smiled and cuddled up closer. She felt Killian's arm go around her. She smiled even wider and fell asleep again.

* * *

Emma woke up again the next morning and yawned. She snuggled closer to Killian and closed her eyes. She couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to go check on Harper.

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and when they came into focus, she couldn't believe her eyes.

This was not her and Killian's bedroom, well, at least not the one in Storybrooke.

Then it hit her.

They weren't in Storybrooke at all.

Emma looked at Killian and smacked his arm. "Wake up!"

Killian jumped awake. He shot up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that my husband lied to me!" Emma yelled.

The memories came rushing back to him. His shoulders slumped. "Emma, I can explain-"

"No, Killian. I can't believe you! You didn't take us to Storybrooke at all, you took us to New York."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Chandilier

_Chapter Twenty-three_

 **Chandelier**

Killian reached for Emma's hand, but she pulled away. She crawled out of bed as fast as she could. "Emma…"

"No, Killian. No." Emma slipped on her jacket over her pajamas. "We're leaving. Come on."

Killian scrambled out of bed and ran over to Emma. He grabbed her hands and held them tight so she couldn't pull away. "Emma, let me explain."

"Y-you lied to me," Emma said, choking up. "You said we were going back to Storybrooke."

"I know what I said, but I needed to get something here that might help us defeat Dr. Facilier," Killian explained.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's a gift from Poseidon when he came to visit Ursula. It was a… token of appreciation, I guess. He told me that when infused with magic, it could trap any being."

Emma looked down. "I'm sorry. I should have let you explain."

"No, no, Emma darling, don't apologise I should've told you."

Emma just leaned forward and Killian wrapped her in a hug. Emma was so relieved Killian came here to get that item, she didn't want to be mad at Killian. Emma pulled away and pulled her jacket off. "Well, I'm still tired." She smiled at Killian and walked past him to the bed and climbed in. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Killian smiled. He walked over to Emma and kissed her head. Knowing that Emma wasn't going to be asleep for long, Killian headed towards the kitchen.

Killian was met by a surprise. Harper was walking around the living room, looking extremely confused. Killian smiled at her. "You lost, love?"

Harper looked up. She ran over to him and grabbed his leg. She looked up at him. "Where are we, Daddy?"

Killian smiled. "I had to grab something to help keep us all safe."

"Safe from that bad man that I saw?" Harper asked.

Killian's smile faded. He pulled Harper's arms off his leg and picked her up. "That bad man you saw - it was just a dream."  
Harper shook her head. "No, it wasn't. He told me that he was coming and that he was going to do something mean."

Killian rubbed Harper's back. "It was just a bad dream. I promise."

"Good morning, guys," Emma said, walking towards them.

"Mommy!" Harper stretched her arms out towards Emma.

Emma smiled and grabbed Harper and set her on her hip. "How long have you been awake?"

Harper shrugged. "I don't know."

Emma laughed. She looked at Killian. "What about you?"

"I've been awake ever since you woke me, love. You fell asleep for about five minutes," Killian said, chuckling at the last part.

Emma smiled. "Okay. Well, let's eat breakfast, find that bottle thing, and go back to Storybrooke."

Killian nodded. "Aye. I will go grab the food I packed from the car."

Harper clapped. "Yay!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She put her hand on her stomach. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Killian chuckled. "Of course you are."

Emma laughed and threw her free hand in the air. "Hey, I'm eating for two."

* * *

"Hey, Grandma, do you know where my parents are?" Henry asked into the phone. "I couldn't find them yesterday and neither of them answered their phone."

" _They aren't home yet?_ "

"What do you mean _yet_?" Henry asked.

" _Um… just know that they'll be home soon._ "

"Grandma, I'm not a kid anymore. You can tell me."

" _I gotta go, Henry. Bye."_

"Wait-"

She hung up.

* * *

Killian pulled open his drawer to his nightstand and rummaged through it. "Where is it?" Killian slammed the drawer close and rushed over to the closet and began looking in there.

"Any luck?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head and continued looking. "No, but I am going to find it. It's the only way to save you and the baby."

Emma looked down at her stomach. She placed her hand on it.

Killian looked up at her when he didn't hear an answer. "You alright, love?"

Emma looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, of course."

Killian stood up straight and walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist. "No, you're not. What's bothering you, love?"

Emma looked down and ran her hand over her stomach. "It's just…" She didn't even want to think about the possibility.

"Hey," Killian said. He put his hand under Emma's chin and pushed up gently so she was looking at him. Then, he put his hand on her cheek. "You can tell me anything."

Emma smiled for a second, but only that. "I know." She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. She opened her eyes and said, "What if we can't stop Dr. Facilier? What if our baby gets taken from us?" She rushed it out.

Killian felt a surge of protectiveness go through him at that terrible thought. "That is not going to happen, Emma. I'll make sure of it, I promise."

Emma wasn't surprised at what Killian said. She just didn't know what to say. She leaned forwards and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Killian hugged her back and held her tight. He was not going to let anything happen to their child.

Emma and Killian jumped apart at the sound of a crash followed by a scream and cries. They gave each other a worried glance and then ran into the living room.

Harper was on the ground, pinned down by the chandelier that used to be on the ceiling, it must have fallen somehow. Shattered glass covered the floor and Harper.

Emma and Killian ran over to Harper, not caring what they stepped on (they had shoes on). Emma wanted to magic it all away and heal her baby girl, but she had no magic here.

Emma and Killian carefully took the chandelier off Harper and set it aside.

"Oh, my baby," Emma said. She pulled Harper into her lap. "It's okay. Mommy's got you. Mommy's got you." Emma rocked her back and forth.

Killian kneeled down on the other side of Harper, hand going under Harper's head. "Look at her," he said. His eyes were filled with worry.

Emma was so worried about Harper and wanted to hold her that she didn't even analyze her injuries. Emma looked at Harper and gasped.

Harper had cuts all over her body, deep ones and light ones. She had cuts on her legs, arms, neck, face, and hands. But what really worried Emma was that Harper had a shard of glass stuck in her upper arm.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Emma said.

"How did this even happen?" Killian asked.

Harper cried.

"How did this happen, baby?" Emma asked.

"M-my magic," Harper stuttered.

Emma and Killian locked eyes. They were in the Land _Without_ Magic. There was no way Harper could use her magic. Unless…

"Oh my gosh!" Emma gasped, realizing what had happened. "We have to get to the car. We have to go back to Storybrooke."

"But we still need to find the bottle," Killian said.

Emma shook her head. "We can't. We have to go."

"Why? What's going on?" Killian asked.

"Yoohoo!"

Emma's and Killian's heads shot up and looked at the source of the voice.

Killian's eyes narrowed. "You. You brought magic here."

Dr. Facilier smiled. "Guilty."

Emma held Harper closer, but Harper screamed louder.

Killian stood up and stood protectively in front of his family. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Facilier shrugged and took a step closer to the Jones family. "I figured that if you're out of Storybrooke and away from your family, you wouldn't be able to stop me. The Saviour's magic is unpredictable and so is the child's; and you, Hook, well, you have no magic. You don't have a way to protect your dear family."

"I will protect them. Now, go!" Killian demanded.

Dr. Facilier rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." He flicked his wrist and Killian flew to the side and hit the wall, knocked unconscious.

"Killian!" Emma screamed. That made Harper cry louder. Emma looked down at Harper. "It's alright, baby. Everything will be okay."

Dr. Facilier stepped closer and knelt down in front of Emma. "I doubt that."

Emma glared at him. "You are not getting my baby."

Dr. Facilier smiled. "Of course I am." He waved his hand and he and Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving an injured Harper and an unconscious Killian behind.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	24. Worry

_Chapter Twenty-four_

 **Worry**

Emma pounded and yanked at the bars she was trapped behind. She tried to climb out, but she knew it was no good.

Emma cried out in frustration. She had to find a way out. Harper and Killian were back in New York. Harper was hurt and Killian was unconscious for who knows how long. Harper was five! She couldn't be alone and hurt!

Emma pulled at the bars again, trying to break free.

"That's no good."

Emma looked up and growled, "Let me go! I need to go back to my family!"

Dr. Facilier laughed and walked forward. "You're not getting out of here until I let you out. Also, you should know how to get out of your own basement."

"My basement-" It hit her. The reason the room looked so familiar was because she created it. This is where she held Excalibur when she was the Dark One. Sadness washed over her. She was trapped behind the bars that she had tied Gold up to. She infused the bars with dark magic so that Gold couldn't escape even though he was tied up. She made it so that nobody with light magic could break through the bars. Emma looked at her wrist. Dr. Facilier hadn't even bothered to put a cuff on her because he knew what those bars would do.

Emma looked at him. "How did you do this? Killian and I redid this room four years ago. We turned it into a play area for Harper."

Dr. Facilier shook his head. "You may have made it for your children, but this room will never hold more than the children you already have."

Emma glared at him through tears. "You are not getting my baby!"

Dr. Facilier smiled. "We shall see." He disappeared.

* * *

Killian opened his eyes. For a moment, everything was blurry and he couldn't feel a thing. Then, it all came rushing in. His vision cleared. His hearing returned. All he could hear were the cries of his daughter.

Killian looked over at Harper and the memories came rushing back to him. "Harper!" Killian stood up and ran over to her, picking her up and holding her bridal style.

"D-Daddy," Harper stuttered out between stuttering breaths and cries.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Killian kissed her forehead and swayed lovingly.

"It h-hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to fix it. Daddy is going to make it all alright," Killian soothed. He knew he needed to get to Emma, but he had to take care out Harper first. He couldn't let her suffer all the way back to Storybrooke, but he couldn't bring her to the hospital, her magic could lose control again.

Killian sighed. There really wasn't any other choice. He had to take Harper to the hospital, except, he didn't know where that was.

Killian kissed Harper's head once more and rushed out towards the car.

* * *

Emma hadn't stopped trying to get out. She tried teleporting more times then she could count, but each time she ended up on the other side of the cell. She tried calling someone on her phone, but there was no service down there.

She couldn't stop thinking about her family. Harper was in pain, Killian was unconscious, and her unborn child was going to be taken from her.

All Emma wanted to do was curl up on the ground and cry, but she knew she couldn't do that. First off, it wasn't good for the baby, and second of all, she had to find a way to get out of there.

* * *

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked as she raced Harper to the emergency room.

Killian followed. "The chandelier in our living room fell on her. It must not have been screwed in right."

The nurse nodded. She opened the door to the ER and another nurse came to help her get Harper comfortable on the hospital bed.

Killian held Harper's hand. "You're going to be alright."

Harper hadn't stopped crying since the chandelier fell on her, it worried Killian.

A man walked in with a long white coat. Killian assumed it was the doctor. The man looked at Harper, then looked at a nurse and pointed at Killian. "Get him out of here. He can't be in here while we do the surgery."

"Wait. Surgery? Is it really that bad?" Killian asked.

A nurse walked over to Killian and grabbed his arm. "Sir, you need to leave."

Killian pulled his arm away. "No! She's my daughter!"

"Which is why you shouldn't want to see this," the nurse explained.

"W-why?" Killian asked. More worry filled him. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "We need to sedate her. We need to be able to pull that shard of glass out without her moving. And by the looks of it, there are little pieces of glass that need to be extracted to. Plus, she'll need stitches; and we have to check for broken bones. Now, if you would, please leave so I can help your daughter."

Killian looked at Harper. He had to help her. He kissed her head. "I love you."

Killian walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway for a moment to see his daughter, and then he was pulled out of the room.

He was told to wait in the waiting area. He sat down, but after a minute, he stood back up and started pacing. What was going to happen to Harper? He couldn't lose her. He couldn't.

Killian decided that he needed to call David and explain everything to him.

" _Hook! Where are you?"_

"David, I'm in New York."

" _What? Why?"_

"It doesn't matter why. I just have to tell you what's going on." Killian fought back tears. He couldn't break down. "Emma… she was kidnapped again."

" _Wait, what? When?"_

"This morning. And - and Harper. She… she's in the emergency room."

" _What happened?"_

"Dr. Facilier. He brought magic into the real world and Harper's magic got out of control. She must've hit the chandelier or something because it… it fell on her."

" _Hook, I am so sorry. We are on our way."_

"No! You can't come here!" Killian said. "You have to find Emma!"  
" _If Dr. Facilier brought magic there, then they could be anywhere."_

"No, he went back to Storybrooke. I know it. Just… just find my wife."

" _We will."_

"Thank you, David."

" _And, Hook, Harper is going to be fine."_

Killian really didn't want to hear a hope speech. "Thank you, mate." He hung up. Killian sat in a chair and put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Is Harper okay?" Henry asked. "Does Dad want us to go to New York?"

David shook his head. "I'm sure Harper is fine."

"You're _sure_?" Henry asked.

"Henry, Harper is going to be okay," Regina said, trying to calm Henry down.

"We don't know that, Mom!" Henry said.

"Henry, Hook wants us to find Emma," David said.

Henry looked at him. "Wait, isn't Mom in New York _with_ Dad?"

David shook his head. "No. Dr. Facilier captured her again."

"We have to find her."

Regina put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "We will. I, uh… I have something that may help us find her."

Henry snapped his head to her. "What?"

Regina looked at David (Snow was currently teaching). "Do you remember how you found me when Greg and Tamara kidnapped me?"

David nodded. "Yes, I do; but… I don't like where this is going."

"It's the only way."

"What's the only way?" Henry asked.

Regina looked back at Henry. "We are going to use one of Emma's tears to help us find her."

"Wait, are you saying you have one of Emma's tears?" David asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't, but I know who does."

"Who?"

"Gold."

* * *

Killian looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. The doctor was rushing towards him with a look of sadness and worry.

Killian stood up immediately. "Is she okay?"

"She has no more glass in her. We stitched her up. She was ready to go home," the doctor said.

Killian felt a wave of relief, but when he looked back at the doctor, he knew that he wasn't telling the full truth. "Was?" If anything happened to Harper, Killian didn't know what he would do.

The doctor nodded. "Was."

Killian felt tears sting his eyes. "Is she… is she gone?"

The doctor nodded again. "She is, but not in the way you're thinking."

Killian's heart stopped, not because of worry or grief, but because of hope. Harper may still be alive. "What happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but as soon as we finished, she was surrounded by purple smoke and when the smoke cleared… she was gone."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	25. Alone

**I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday! My life is just crazy during the summer.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Twenty-five_

 **Alone**

"Why does Gold have one of Emma's tears?" David asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. How did he have one of my tears?"

Fair point.

"But how are we even going to get it from him? He's locked up and dangerous," David explained.

"He can tell me where it is," Regina said.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Gramps," Henry said.

David nodded. "Alright, but I'm coming with you."  
"No!" Regina yelled. "I, uh, I mean, no. Emma wouldn't want that. You remember last time when Hook brought us down there?"

David nodded reluctantly, knowing she was right. "Alright, fine; but Henry and I will be in the library."

* * *

Killian froze. The air escaped his lungs. His heart stopped.

Harper was… gone? No. That couldn't be true.

"... impossible to explain," Killian heard the doctor say when he came back to reality. "Mr. Jones? Mr. Jones, are you alright?"

Killian shook his head. Of course he wasn't alright! His wife was taken and now his daughter? He was most certainly _not_ okay.

"M-maybe she's still in there," Killian suggested. He did not want to wrap his mind around the thought that Harper was missing.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "No, she's not. You're welcome to look. I don't know what happened. I should call the authorities…"

Killian didn't think twice. He rushed past the doctor and ran to where Harper was when he left her. He opened the door and ran towards the bed. He threw the sheets and pillows off of it. He looked under the bed. He threw down chairs. Finally, he sunk to his knees, finally giving in to his pain.

Killian had been there for maybe a minute when he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He immediately recognized the touch. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. "Emma?"

Emma smiled at him. "Yeah, it's me; but I'm not really here."

Killian stood up and went to hug Emma, but he just went right through her. He turned around and looked at Emma.

She had a pained look on her face. "I'm using my magic to do this."

"Harper, she's gone," Killian said.

Emma nodded. "I know. She's with me."

Killian's eyes widened. "She is? Is she okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, she's still in a little pain and she's tired, but other than that, she's fine."

"Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine, but, Dr. Facilier, he locked me in-" Emma stopped suddenly.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian asked. "Where are you?"

Emma had a panicked look on her face. "He's coming." She looked at him. "I love you, Killian. Find us."

"I love you, too, Swan." And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

Emma held Harper close to her. "What do you want?"

"Aw, look. Mother and daughter reunited," Dr. Facilier said.

Emma looked down at Harper and couldn't help but smile. She remembered when Dr. Facilier came in with Harper…

 _Emma yanked at the bars again right before a cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of her. When the smoke cleared, Dr. Facilier was standing there, holding Harper's hand._

 _Emma's eyes widened. "Harper!" Harper's face was wet with tears and she kept trying to yank away from the strange man that held her hand._

" _Mommy!" Harper cried._

 _Dr. Facilier released Harper and she ran to Emma, only stopping when she almost ran into the bars._

 _Emma did her best to hug Harper through the bars. Emma kissed Harper's head. "Oh, Harper."_

" _Mommy!" Harper said happily._

 _Dr. Facilier rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Harper disappeared in another cloud of smoke._

" _Harper!" Emma yelled. She looked at Dr. Facilier. "What did you do?"_

" _Look behind you," he said simply._

 _Emma slowly turned around and then her face grew into a smile. Harper was sitting on the ground in the back of the cage. "Harper!" Emma stood up and ran over to her._

 _Harper looked up and smiled. She ran over to Emma and they met in the middle. Emma picked Harper up and hugged her. She held on tight, never wanting to let go again._

" _Well, at least you get to be with one of your children," Dr. Facilier said._

 _Emma's smile faded and she turned around to look at the villain, holding Harper even closer. "What do you want?"_

 _Dr. Facilier shrugged. "Well, the only hope your pirate had was Harper, well, at the moment. He knew that if Harper was okay, that he would be okay. He knew that he couldn't lose another family member. So, I took that hope away."_

 _Emma glared at him. Her husband was all alone. He was losing hope._

 _Dr. Facilier laughed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

 _Emma sighed and looked down at her daughter. She kissed her head and smiled._

"Mommy?" Harper's voice brought Emma out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

Harper pointed outside the cell.

Emma sighed, remembering that Dr. Facilier was here. She looked over at him. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Facilier shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know that by the end of the day tomorrow, you won't be with child anymore." Dr. Facilier laughed at the pained and terrified looked on Emma's face. He disappeared.

Emma looked at Harper and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Harper asked, pulling away.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing."

"Not uh. You sad," Harper said.

 _Smart kid_ , was all Emma thought. "Just know that I love you so much."

Harper smiled. "I love you, too, Mommy."

* * *

"I know you're there, Regina. No need to hide," Gold stated.

Regina stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Where do you keep Emma's tear?"

"Why should I tell you? After all, you helped put me in this prison," Gold said, distaste in his voice.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't talk to me."

Another figure appeared and walked into the light.

Gold smiled. "Belle."

Belle nodded. "Please tell us where Emma's tear is."

Gold's smile faded. He glared at Regina. "This is how you force me to tell you? By turning my wife against me?" Gold yelled.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted and then calmed her voice. "She didn't turn me against you. I'm not against you. I'm just… I'm disappointed."

Gold looked at her. "I'm sorry, Belle."  
"Where is the tear?" Belle asked.

Gold sighed. "It's in the cabinet in the back of the shop. It's in the case with all my potions, well, some. You'll know it when you see it."

Regina nodded. "Thanks," she said distastefully. She turned to Belle. "Do you want to come with me?"

Belle nodded and turned away from her husband. "Yeah, I'll come."

* * *

Killian threw open his closet doors. He went through each bin and threw everything in them out, but he still couldn't find that bottle.

Killian sighed in frustration and started going through the the cabinets in the master bathroom. Killian felt a glass bottle and pulled it out. It was filled with what looked like perfume.

Killian smiled a little to himself. "Swan."

He set the perfume bottle down carefully and continued looking. The bottle wasn't in the bathroom.

Killian shook his head and stood up. He tried to remember any other places he might've put it in the missing year. Then, he remembered putting a box in the attic when they first got here at the start of the curse five years ago.

Killian went straight to where the attic was and pulled down on the string that released the wooden stairs. He made sure the stairs were sturdy, then he climbed up the stairs.

He walked into the small attic and looked around. They hadn't put much stuff up here when they lived there, but there was still quite a few boxes. Killian went to the farthest end of the attic where he was sure he put the box. There was a small cardboard box labeled, "Odds and Ends." He smiled and opened the box.

There were papers and pens inside the box. He pushed them aside and felt his hand hit something smooth and cold. He smiled and pulled it out.

It was a glass bottle with nothing in it.

"There you are," Killian said. He jumped up and rushed out to the bug.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	26. Find

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I thought I did! I put this chapter into Doc. Manager and I thought i updated the story, but I guess I didn't. I'm so sorry!**

 **As always, thank you so much for your reviews and follows and favorites on this story.**

 **A guest reviewer, Number Ten, asked,** " _ **What is so important about these tools?**_ " **It depends on which tool you are talking about. The tear is so they can find Emma. The bottle Killian went to New York to find is a way to trap Dr. Facilier. Everything will come into play soon, some later than others.**

 **Also, if there is any kind of scene you would like to see in the Epilogue, let me now!**

 **Hope that clears some stuff up!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters!**

 _Chapter Twenty-six_

 **Find**

Regina, David, Henry, and Belle stood outside of Gold's shop.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Henry asked.

Suddenly, Regina's phone rang.

Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the caller ID. "It's Hook." She answered it. "Hello?"

" _Regina, I am on my way back to Storybrooke, but I'm still hours away. Is there any way you could use your magic to teleport back to Storybrooke, since there is magic out here now?"_

Regina thought about that for a moment. "I can probably bring you as far as the town line."

" _Do it."_

"Okay. Hold on." Regina passed her phone to Henry. She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her.

"Um… Mom," Henry began, "Whatcha doing?"

Regina shushed him. "I'm concentrating." After a couple moments of silence, Regina could see Emma's Bug driving down a highway with Killian in the driver's seat. Regina turned her wrists quickly and the Bug, along with Killian, appeared just inside the town line. Regina put her arms down and opened her eyes. She took her phone from Henry. "There. See you in a few minutes."

" _Thank you, Regina."_

Regina hung up and looked at her family. "I just teleported Killian to the town line. He'll be here soon."

"Oh," Henry said.

Regina nodded. "If Dr. Facilier knew that we could use Emma's tear to find her, he may have put a protection spell on the door."

"Well, let's see if he did," David said. He walked up to the door and reached his hand out. As soon as he touched the handle, he was thrown back by a protection spell.

"David!" Regina yelled. They ran over to where David had landed and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

David nodded. "I'm fine. What do we do now?"

"Regina, do you remember when we broke into Emma's house to find out what she was hiding in her basement?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, but why - oh. Maybe he only wants a certain person to go in."

Belle nodded in agreement. "Correct. So, who would he let in?

Regina shrugged. "One way to find out." Regina walked over to the front door of the shop and put her hand on the handle. She turned the knob, opened the door, and walked in.

"You go in," Henry said. "But why would he only want you in?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go grab the tear. I'll be back." Regina turned around and headed toward the back of the shop. She walked back at saw the cabinet Gold had talked about. She smiled and ran over to it. She opened it and pulled out a square box. She opened the lid and found potions inside. "Which one?" She spotted a small glass vial and grabbed it. There was a very small amount of water in the bottom of the vial. She smiled and put in her pocket.

Regina put the box back in the cabinet and then closed it. She turned around and stopped in her tracks. "Where's Emma?"

Dr. Facilier smiled. "You really think you would have gotten in here if I didn't want you to?"

"Where's Emma?" Regina repeated.

"You have what you need to find her. Find her," Dr. Facilier said.

"Why did you come here?" Regina asked.

"I came to leave you a message," he said.

"What?" Regina demanded.

"You have until the end of the day tomorrow to save Emma Swan otherwise you and the rest of your heroes will never see the small thing growing inside Emma Swan right now." With that he disappeared.

* * *

Killian passed the town line and drove faster. He sped into town and went to the place he assumed everyone was: the library. When he parked there, he saw everyone over by Gold's shop. He hurried out of the car and ran across the street.

When he reached them, he asked, "Have you found Emma?"

They all turned around and faced him.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed. He ran over over to Killian and hugged him.

"Henry, m'boy," Killian said. He pulled away. "Have you found your mother?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but we have a way to find her. My other mom is in the shop getting it."

Killian nodded.

They all turned around when they heard the pawnshop door open and close. Regina walked over to the group with a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" David asked. "Did you not find it?"

"No, I found it, but Dr. Facilier was there waiting for me," Regina explained.

"What did he want?" Killian asked.

Regina looked at Killian, realizing he was here. She sighed. "Hook, he said… he said that we have until the end of the day tomorrow to find Emma… or else we wouldn't ever see your unborn child."

Killian sucked in a breath. They had to find Emma today. He couldn't let Emma and Harper be in Dr. Facilier's clutches any longer. "We have to hurry. Dr. Facilier has Emma and Harper."

"He has Harper, too?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded. "What's your way to find Emma?"

Regina pulled the vial out of her pocket. "This is one of Emma's tears. Whoever puts it in their eye will be able to see, feel, hear, and smell what Emma is."

Killian nodded. "Let's get on with it then."

"Who's going to do it?" Regina asked.

"Me," Killian said. "She's my wife."

Regina nodded. "Let's go to the library so you can sit down."

Killian nodded and the group of heroes started to walk towards the library.

* * *

"I have the perfect thing to get the magic out of your baby," Dr. Facilier taunted.

"You're not getting my baby." Emma held Harper closer.

Dr. Facilier smiled. "I warned your family. They are searching all over town for you." Dr. Facilier waved his hand and a cloud appeared in front of Emma and Harper.

In the cloud, there was a scene. Regina, David, Belle, Henry, and Killian were in the library. Killian was sitting down in a seat and Regina was explaining something to him.

"Killian," Emma breathed out.

"Daddy!" Harper squealed. She pointed at the scene. "It's Daddy!"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, it is." She took in the scene. "What are they doing?" Suddenly, the image disappeared. Emma glared at Dr. Facilier. "Leave them alone."

"Oh, I'm not planning on hurting them, well, not physically anyway."

Emma stood up, setting Harper on the ground. It was the first time Emma had set her down since they were reunited. Emma walked up to the bars of the cell and gripped two bars in her hands. "You aren't going to be hurting my family in any way."

"Yes, I will, by hurting you." He waved his hand again and Emma flew back against the rocky wall.

"Mommy!" Harper screamed.

Emma groaned in pain as she hit the ground. She put her hands out so her stomach wouldn't hit the ground.

Harper ran over to her. "Mommy! Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and tried to sit back up, but she just fell back down.

* * *

Regina put a drop of Emma's tear in both of Killian's eyes.

Killian blinked a few times and then images flashed in his mind.

 _Emma in pain on the ground. Harper beside her. Pain in Emma's hands, arms, back. Emma yelled and looked up. Red rocks all over the ground. A set of metal bars blocking them off from Dr. Facilier._

Killian gasped for air as the images faded. He jumped to his feet. "She's in pain. She's hurting. We have to find her."

Belle put her hand on Killian's arm. "We will."

"Just tell us where she is," Regina said.

"She… she was on the ground. There were red rocks all over the ground. The walls were-" His eyes grew wide. "I know where she is."

"Where?" Henry asked.

"She's in the basement in our house," Killian said.

"What?" David asked. "The way you described it didn't sound like your basement."

"I know, but Dr. Facilier must've changed it back."

"Back to what?" Henry asked.

"The way it was when Emma was hiding Excalibur there," Killian said. "Which is why Emma hasn't been able to get out. She cursed those bars with dark magic, which is one of the reasons we took them out in the first place, but Dr. Facilier must've found a way to get them back."

Regina nodded. "Let's go then."

"We need a plan first," Killian said. "We can't risk failing, too much is at stake."

"Alright. What do you suggest?" Regina asked.

Killian sighed. "As much as I hate it, I think we need the Crocodile to help us in this."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	27. Together

_Chapter Twenty-seven_

 **Together**

"Why would we need Gold to help us?" David asked.

"Well, Regina tried to bind Dr. Facilier once, but he got away. So, we need someone that is powerful enough to lock up Dr. Facilier and get rid of the cell Emma and Harper are in," Killian explained.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye, I am." He looked at Belle. "Do you think that he would help us?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe if I ask him," Belle suggested.

Killian nodded. "Would you do that?"

"I would. We need to save Emma and Harper."

Killian smiled and hugged Belle. "Thank you so much."

Belle nodded and pulled away. "I'll go talk to him." She walked over to the elevator and got in. She took a deep breath and thought about what she would say.

What would she say? She knew Gold was probably going to ask about _them_ and their relationship, but she didn't want to talk about that. He hurt her too many times. She wanted to let him back in, but she needed to see a change in him, and maybe, just maybe, this could be that change.

The elevator opened when it reached the mines. Belle took another deep breath and stepped out. She started walking over to Gold's prison.

"Belle, I'm so glad to see you," Gold said when he saw Belle.

"Hello, Rumple. I came for help," Belle said, not looking at her husband.

"For what?"

"We need help saving Emma and Harper," Belle said.

"We?"

Belle nodded and looked up at Rumple. "Yes. Killian, Regina, Henry, David, and I all need help saving them. Will you help us?"

Gold nodded. "I would love to, alas, I cannot do so while I am in here." Gold gestured towards his cage. "And, I cannot not do so with this on." He gestured towards the cuff on his wrist.

"I am letting you out to come help us, but the cuff is staying on until you have to use your magic."

Gold nodded.

Belle pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked the lock. She opened the cage and let Gold out.

Gold wanted to hug his wife. He never wanted to let her go again, but he stopped himself and said, "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Dr. Facilier laughed. "Have fun." He disappeared.

Emma glared at the spot Dr. Facilier had been and then tried to sit back up, but she fell down again. She groaned in pain.

"Mommy, are you hurt?" Harper asked.

Emma shook her head to try and make Harper feel better. "I'm fine, baby."

Harper gasped and shook her head. "No, you're not! You're bleeding!"

"What?"

"Your back is bleeding." Harper was on the verge of tears.

Emma was holding herself up by her elbows because she knew she couldn't lay on her stomach. She pushed up again and finally was successful. She fell back against the wall with a groan. She put her hands on her stomach, hoping her baby was okay.

"Mommy, you're hurt. Your back is hurt," Harper said.

"I know, baby. But I'll be fine. There just little scratches," Emma explained.

Harper nodded and then leaned against Emma's side. Emma put an arm around her and held her close. Harper put one of her hands on Emma's stomach. "It's baby."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. It's baby."

* * *

"Gold, how's your time been in that cell of yours?" Regina asked sarcastically.

Gold glared at Regina. "Don't you have a Saviour you need to save?"

"He's right," David said. "Hook, what's the plan?"

Killian glared at Gold for a moment and then looked at Henry, David, and Regina. "The crocodile, Regina, and I will go in. Henry, Belle, and David, you guys will stay up on the main floor just in case anything goes wrong. Gold will transport Regina, him, and I into the basement and then he'll dissolve the magic bars that Emma and Harper are trapped behind."

"What if Dr. Facilier comes?" Henry asked.

"Then I will hold him off while Gold and Killian save Emma and Harper," Regina explained.

"And when I'm done destroying those magical bars, I will take care of Dr. Facilier," Gold said.

"What do you mean, Rumple?" Belle asked.

"Pandora's Box. We get it from my shop and trap him inside it," Gold explained. "Then you never have to deal with him again."

Killian nodded. "Okay. Regina, go with Gold right now to get that box. Meet us right back here. No doddiling. We don't have much time left."

Regina nodded and looked at Gold. "Come on, Gold. One more adventure together." She walked past the heroes and walked out, Gold in tow.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Belle asked.

"We prepare ourselves," Killian said. "While you were fetching the crocodile, Regina magicked these here from my ship." Killian reached behind him and grabbed three swords. "I have mine." He handed one to David and Henry. He held one out for Belle.

Belle shook her head. "No, I can't use a sword. I'm better if I stay with my books."

"We need your help, Belle. If something goes wrong, we will need you." Killian gave her a reassuring smile.

Belle sighed and took the sword. "Alright. Okay."

* * *

"So, you and Belle, are you gonna-"

"It is none of your business, Regina," Gold said dryly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly," Regina defended.

"Oh, so the Evil Queen is friendly now, eh?"

"Gold, you know that that's not who I am anymore. Just like the Dark One isn't you anymore," Regina said.

Gold stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," Regina said. "I know that if you had the chance, you would change, or would try. You've been locked up for five years. If we let you out, Belle would be all you need. I know it."

"You do?"

Regina nodded. "I know this may be hard to believe, but I do want you to find happiness. You've spent far more time being evil then I have, and I almost didn't make it through. I don't want anyone to suffer the way I did when I was trying to change. You did, though, but you can change again and become what Belle deserves."

Gold let the words sink in. This didn't sound like Regina, but he hadn't really seen or talked to her since he was locked up. Henry changed her, and so did her friends. Gold nodded. "Thank you, Regina. Now, let's go save Mrs. Jones."

* * *

"We have the box!" Regina yelled, running back into the library. Gold ran in after her.

Killian smiled. "Okay, let's do this."

Regina waved her hand and they all teleported to the main floor in the Jones house.

Gold held up his hand. "I need my magic to help."

Regina walked over to him. She waved her hand over the cuff and it disappeared. "There." She looked at Killian. "Now, what's next?"

"Gold needs to teleport us downstairs to the basement." He was getting his family back. They were going to be together soon. He almost ran downstairs by himself, desperate to see his family.

Gold nodded and waved his hand. When they opened their eyes again, they were in the basement.

"Killian!"

"Daddy!"

Killian turned and looked at the bars. His face broke out in a grin. "Emma! Harper!" He almost ran over but he knew Gold had to do his spell first. "Hold on!"

Gold put his hands out and started to dissolve the bars. "This is going to take some time."

Emma held Harper close. She didn't want Harper to get hurt by the magic, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Killian. He was here. He was okay. They were going to be reunited any moment now.

"What are you doing?"

Regina and Killian turned around. Killian pulled his sword out and Regina raised her hands and got ready to fight.

"We are getting my family," Killian said.

Dr. Facilier lifted his hand, but Regina shot magic out of her's first. She blasted Dr. Facilier. He fell back but got back up almost immediately.

Regina blasted him again. When he fell back again, Regina put a protection spell around Killian and all the way back to Emma. "There. Now you can't get back there."  
Dr. Facilier scowled and shot magic out of his hands. Regina copied him and they both flew back.

Killian knew he couldn't help Regina so he turned back around and saw that the bars were almost gone. Any second now.

Gone.

Killian broke into a run. He ran as fast as he could. He reached the back of the cage and bent down next to his family. He pulled them into a hug.

"Daddy!"

"Killian."

Killian kissed their heads and pulled away. "Come on. We have to get you two out of here." He stood up and reached for Emma's hand. She grabbed it and Killian helped pull her up. Emma stumbled.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian asked.

"Mommy's hurt," Harper said. "She bleeding."

Killian's eyes grew wide.

"Killian, we have to go. I'll tell you later," Emma said.

Killian knew she was right. He wrapped an arm around her waist but she flinched. "Emma?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I'm fine." She wrapped and arm around Killian's waist just as Killian picked Harper up and set her on his hip. "Let's go."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! And remember, if you want to see any type of scene in the Epilogue, let me know what you want to see in a review or PM.**


	28. Won

**I'm so sorry about not updating on Sunday! I have had very little time to get onto my computer with WiFi the past few days. Also, I'm sorry for not updating for a couple weeks! I was out of town. I am also sorry to say that I will not be updating this coming Sunday because I will be out of town again.**

 **If you have a specific scene you would like to see in the epilogue, let me know and I will see if I can write it in!**

 **Thank you for all the love and support this story has gotten!**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

 _Chapter Twenty-eight_

 **Won**

Gold appeared behind Dr. Facilier. "Hello, dearie."

Dr. Facilier turned around and looked at him, losing his focus on Regina. That was a mistake. Regina's magic blasted Dr. Facilier back. He crumpled to the floor, looking helpless. "Please… stop."

Gold pulled out Pandora's Box. "Do you know what this does?"

Dr. Facilier nodded. "Please, don't."

Gold smirked. "Sorry." He waved his hand over the top of the box. The red diamond lifted up and red smoke poured out of the box. The smoke swirled around Dr. Facilier and consumed him, bringing him back into the box.

"Regina," Killian said.

Regina looked back at them. She waved her hand and they all appeared in the living room.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hey, kid," Emma said. She flinched in pain.

"Regina, heal her," Killian said. "Please." He set Harper on her feet.

Regina nodded and walked over to them. She waved her hand over Emma.

Emma relaxed against Killian. "Thank you."

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian asked.

Emma put both hands on the sides of Killian's face and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said, "I am so happy you're okay."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Swan? I'm a survivor," Killian joked. His expression became serious. "I'm so happy you are alright, Emma."

"Mommy? Is baby okay?" Harper asked sweetly.

Emma and Killian both laughed a little.

"Baby is perfectly fine," Emma said.

Harper clapped.

Killian pulled away from Emma and picked up Harper again. He hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright, little one."

"Of course I'm fine. Mommy protected me; and I'm strong," Harper said.

Killian chuckled and kissed Harper's head. "That's correct, you are."

"Mom," Henry said again. He ran over to Emma and hugged her.

"Hey, kid," Emma replied again, hugging him back.

Henry pulled away. "Are you okay?

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright."

David walked over and Emma hugged him. "Dad."

David hugged Emma tight. "Emma, I am so glad you are okay. I was worried sick."

Emma laughed and pulled away. "Where's Mom and Neal?"

"Well, your mother and brother were at school until three. Snow wanted to help, but I convinced her to stay home with Neal and make sure he was safe."

"She actually listened to you?" Emma asked, laughing.

David chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Shocking. I called your mom and she should be over soon."

"Dad, it's close to midnight."

"I don't care and neither does your mother."

Emma smiled. "Thanks." She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she smiled. Emma turned around. "You sure you're okay?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Did you take Harper to the hospital back in New York?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. That's where she disappeared. The doctor had quite the scare."

Emma laughed a little. "Well, you should call them and let them know that you found her."

Killian chuckled. "Aye."

"Emma!"

"Em!"

Emma turned around and barely had time to react before she was being hugged by her mother. Emma laughed. "Hey, Mom."

Snow pulled away. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, of course."

Snow sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Em!" Neal said.

Emma smiled down at her little brother. She hugged him. "Hey, buddy."

"Are you and the baby okay?"

Emma nodded. "We're great."

"Good!" Neal pulled away and then ran off the play with Harper.

"I hate to be the one to ruin the happiness," Killian said. "But we should go make sure that King George is still locked up."

Emma nodded. "You're right."

"And I have a way to make sure that he never gets out ever again," Killian said.

"Okay, let's go," Emma said.

Killian wanted to argue, but he didn't want to let Emma out of his sight. So, instead, he nodded. "Okay. Henry can watch Harper while we're gone."

Emma nodded and walked over to Henry. "Killian and I are going to make sure that King George is secured."

Henry nodded. "Okay, I'll watch Harper."'

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"Be safe, Mom."

"I will." She gave him another smile before walking back to Killian. "So, what's your way to make sure that King George never gets out ever again?"

"You remember the reason I brought us to New York?"

Emma nodded. "To get that bottle."

"Aye. Well, I found it."

"Oh, and that's your plan? Trap King George?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded.

"Where are we going to put him after that?"

"We leave him in his cell and have Regina seal it," Killian explained.

Emma took Killian's hand. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

King George rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Killian smirked. "I wanted to let you know that Dr. Facilier failed. We won."

King George looked down. "What are you going to do with my daughter?"

"Daughter…?" Emma asked. She looked at Killian.

Killian remembered the little girl who answered the door when he, Belle, and Regina went to the Enchanted Forest to save Emma. Killian nodded. "Aye, he has a daughter, an _adopted_ daughter. A daughter he kidnapped."

"He was locked up. How could he have had a daughter?" Emma asked in confusion.

"He escaped, with the help of Dr. Facilier, six years ago, a few months before we found out you were pregnant with Harper," Killian explained.

Emma shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. He escaped from his cell to try and take Harper."

"I don't know how he did it," Killian said, looking at King George.

"Well, if you insist," King George said. "Dr. Facilier kidnapped my daughter's birth father six years ago. He transformed him to look like me and gave him the same memories as me. When I found out you were having a baby, I knew I could destroy your happiness to get revenge on David. So, I came to destroy your happiness. When you beat me, Dr. Facilier released me from the prison I was in and replaced me with my daughter's birth father again."

Emma looked at Killian. "We can't leave a child parentless, Killian. We can't."

"And we won't. We'll find the girl's real father and reunite them," Killian reassured.

"She's my daughter! You will not take my daughter away from me!" King George yelled.

"You kidnapped her!" Emma argued.

King George looked at Killian. "If you take away my child, I'll make sure you lose yours."

Killian glared. "Don't threaten my family."

King George looked murderous. He lunged at Emma.

Emma did what her instincts told her to do: she raised her hands and blasted her magic at King George.

King George flew back and hit the wall.

"You are not going to hurt my family," Emma said. She grabbed the bottle from Killian. "Where is your daughter's real father being held?"

King George glared at her. "I'm not telling you a thing."

"Do you know how selfish that is? If you don't tell us, your daughter will be alone. Do you really want that?" Emma asked.

He scowled. "Better alone than with someone else."

That took Emma by surprise. No parent who loved their child would want them to be alone. Emma shook her head sadly. "Your daughter is lucky that you're locked up." Emma opened the cap to the bottle and pointed it towards King George.

King George disappeared and reappeared in the bottle, a lot smaller. He banged on the walls of the bottle with his fists, yelling something that neither Emma nor Killian could make out.

Emma set the bottle down in the middle of the room and turned around.

Killian took her hand and they walked out together.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Remember, if there is a scene you would like to see in the epilogue, let me know in a review of a PM.**


	29. Pixie Flowers

**I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday! Anyway, after this chapter there is only one more until the Epilogue. So, if you have any scenes you want in the Epilogue, let me know in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.**

 _Chapter Twenty-nine_

 **Pixie Flowers**

"We need to get to the Enchanted Forest as soon as we can," Emma said. "We can't leave that little girl alone any longer." Once Emma and Killian had gotten back from King George's cell, Emma went straight into brainstorming ideas on how to help King George's daughter.

Killian smiled at her. "We will. We just need to find a way to get over there."

"A magic bean?" Henry suggested.

"Does Anton have anymore?" Snow asked.

"He has one, but we need two," David explained.

"What about the portal in the Sorcerer's mansion?" Belle asked.

Regina shook his head. "We can't. After Emma and Gideon attempted to bring Hook home using it all those years ago, it sealed itself somehow."

"What if we use the Pixie Flowers?" Snow asked.

"How would that help? It only works if you're trying to find your True Love," Emma said.

Snow nodded. "Yes. So, if we find this girl's father, he can help us find her."

"That could work," Henry said.

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" Regina asked. "The Pixie Flowers only grow in the presence of great evil and last time I checked, the Black Fairy was dead."

"But Dr. Facilier was here," Snow said. "We have to try."

Emma nodded. "She's right. Let's split up and search the woods. There has to be something out there."

"Aye," Killian said.

"Shall I offer my assistance or go back to my cell?" Gold questioned.

"What is he still doing here?" Killian demanded.

"Killian, it's okay," Belle said.

"No, Belle. We agreed that he would go back after this was all over," Killian said.

"But it isn't over, yet. Wait until we reunite the girl and her father," Belle pleaded.

Killian glared at Gold. He felt Emma squeeze his hand. He looked over at her. She was smiling at him. She gave him a slight nod. Killian smiled at her. He looked back at Gold and his smile faded. "Alright, fine."

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Killian."

"Okay, we should split up so we can cover more ground," Emma explained.

"But it's late," Snow said. "And you need rest, Emma. We can continue in the morning."

Emma knew she was right. She was exhausted. "Okay."

"Gold has to go back to his prison until then," Killian said.

Belle shook her head. "No. We can trust him."

Killian was about to protest, but Emma stopped him, "We'll put a magic cuff on him to make sure."

Belle nodded. "Okay."

Regina waved her hand and a cuff appeared on Gold's wrist. "There."

Belle smiled and her and Gold left.

Emma leaned against Killian.

"Tired, love?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "You have no idea."

"Why don't you head to bed and I'll take care of everything else."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She gave him a soft kiss before moving upstairs.

"I'll go grab Neal," Snow said and walked upstairs.

"I should get going as well," Regina said.

"I'll go with you, Mom," Henry said.

Regina smiled. "That's okay with me." She and Henry said goodbye and left.

Snow came back downstairs with a tired Neal and Harper following. She and David said their goodbyes and headed back home.

Harper walked tiredly over to Killian. "I'm tired."

Killian chuckled and picked her up. "Well, let's get you to bed."

By the time Killian got Harper to bed and was ready himself, Emma was already asleep. He smiled at her and crawled in next to her.

Emma felt the bed shift when Killian climbed on. She felt arms wrap around her waist. Killian pulled her back against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Emma and Killian dropped Harper off at school. They watched her run over to Neal and play with him. When the bell ring, they saw Ashley come out and bring her class in, including Harper.

"She'll be okay," Killian said.

"I know. She's just growing up so fast. I hate it," Emma said, not taking her eyes off the window.

Killian took Emma's hand and kissed it. "Me, too."

Emma turned around and looked at him. "Let's go. I don't want to make a little girl live without her father any longer."

* * *

They decided to split into three groups: Regina and Henry were one, Emma and Killian and David were another, and Belle and Gold were the third. Soon, they were all scouring the forest, looking for the Pixie Flowers.

"Are you sure that it was wise to let the crocodile roam free?" Killian asked as he, Emma, and David searched.

Emma nodded. "It's fine, Killian. Belle won't let him do anything he'll regret."

"She's right, Hook," David said. "Wives always are."

They laughed.

"Did he hurt you?" Killian asked after a few moments of silence.

Emma and David looked at Killian in confusion.

"Dr. Facilier," Killian tried. "Did he hurt you?"

Emma nodded, not welcoming the memories back into her mind.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Killian," Emma said.

Sensing that they needed a moment alone, David walked ahead.

"How… how did you find me?" Emma asked.

"We used one of your tears," Killian explained.

Emma gave him a playfully confused look.

Killian smiled a little. "Gold had one of your tears - and I have no clue why."

"How did my tear help?"

"When magic is added to it and you put it in somebody else's eye, it makes it so that you can feel, hear, see, and smell what the person is. That's how we found you."  
"Who used the tear?" Emma knew the answer already, she just wanted to hear Killian say it.

"I did, of course," Killian said, a teasing tone in his voice. "Which is why I asked if he hurt you. I… I felt pain shoot through my back and pretty much my whole body. I couldn't stand thinking that you were going through that."

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

Killian stopped and turned Emma towards him. "I'm not sorry. If I hadn't had done that, then we wouldn't have found you."

Emma smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Guys!" David called, running back to them. "I… I found them."

Emma and Killian broke out into a run, and within a minute they were standing in a field of

pink Pixie Flowers.

Emma bent down and picked one. "Now, let's go find this girl."

* * *

Dr. Facilier made one mistake: he left the fake King George in his cell at the hospital.

Regina shook the dust from the Pixie Flower into a small bottle. She capped it and handed it to Killian. "That should be enough."

Emma nodded. "Let's see if we can convince this man that he has a daughter."

"You won't need to convince him," Regina said. "I have a potion that I worked on last night that will return his memories and transform him back to the man he once was."

"Okay, then you can go in first," Emma said, stepping away so that Regina could open the door.

Regina opened the door. "Hello."

Fake King George looked up. He glared. "What do you want?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "For Heaven's sake." Regina opened the bottle for the potion and threw it at Fake King George.

He stumbled back as he transformed shapes. He looked at his hands and then back at Regina. "Where's my wife and daughter?"

Emma walked over. "Your daughter is fine. We have a way to help you get back to her." Emma paused. "What's your name?"  
The man glanced around the heroes, and then looked back at Emma. "Flynn. Flynn Rider."

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Remember, if you have any ideas for the Epilogue, let me know in a review or PM. :)**


	30. Ending

**So sorry about nit updating yesterday! The day got away from me. I am going to trying extra hard to update on time next week, since it's the last chapter. So, if you have any requests for a scene in the Epilogue, it's your last chance to let me know!**

 **Thank for all the support on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Thirty_

 **Ending**

Emma had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. _Of course he's Flynn Rider_. Even after all the time she had lived in Storybrooke, she still didn't have the mindset that everyone in this town was a fairytale character, and she was glad.

Emma nodded. "I'm Emma Jones and this is my family. We have a way to help you."

Regina stepped forward, holding the bottle of Pixie Flower Dust up. "This will help you find your True Love: your wife and daughter."

Flynn nodded. "Thank you."

"David and I are going to go with you and help you," Regina said.

Emma was about to protest, but then she caught Killian's eye. He was giving her a pleading look. Emma just nodded.

"Okay. Can we go?" Flynn asked.

Regina nodded and David stepped forward. He held up a magic bean. "We know where your daughter is so we are going to use this to get to her. Then we will use the dust to find your wife." They hadn't planned on using the bean, but they needed a way to get to Flynn's daughter.

"But, Dad," Emma said. "How will you get home?"

Regina pulled out another bottle with pink dust in it. "David and I will use this to find a portal back to our True Loves, Henry for me and Snow for David."

Emma nodded. "Okay." She backed up towards Killian and Henry.

David threw the bean on the floor and a green portal opened. Flynn, Regina, and David joined hands and jumped in.

"I'm glad you didn't try to go with them," Killian teased.

Emma smiled at him. "Me, too. 'Cause I want to take a nap before Harper gets home. I'm dead tired."

Killian gave her a serious look. "Don't even joke about that." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Why don't you head home and I'll deal with Gold."

Emma shook her head. "No way. He has magic. I'm coming."

"You shouldn't even use your magic," Killian said. "It's dangerous."

"So is Gold. I'm going." She smiled and turned around.

Belle and Gold were having their own conversation, laughing and smiling.

Emma's heart clenched. "Do you think… do you think that maybe we shouldn't lock him up?" Emma asked quiet enough so that Belle and Gold couldn't hear.

Killian's eyes blew wide. "What?"

Emma looked up him. "I know it sounds crazy, but… we could give him another chance."

"He's betrayed us too many times, Emma," Killian tried to reason.

"I know. I know, but…" Emma looked back over at Belle and Gold. "Belle… she looks happier then she has been in a long time."

Killian looked over at them. Belle really did look happy. Killian shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right."

Emma looked at him and laughed. "You can't believe I'm right?"

Killian chuckled. "I can't believe that you're right about _this_. I just… I don't want to give Belle false hope or put anyone in danger."

"No one would be in danger," Emma said. "We'll make sure Gold keeps the cuff on."

"She has a point, Dad," Henry said.

"Doesn't she always?" Killian chuckled. He released Emma's hand and walked over to the happy couple.

They both looked at Killian, smiles fading when they realized what was probably going to happen.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take Gold back to his prison. I came to tell you the good news." He took a breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Emma and I… we think that it would be a good idea if you, Crocodile, stayed out of your cage."

Gold's face brightened. "Really?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, but you still have to wear the cuff."

Gold smiled. "Thank you, Captain."  
The words took Killian by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Emma laughed and grabbed Killian's hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Will she even remember me?" Flynn asked as they trekked through the forest.

Regina shook her head. "No, she won't, but I am going to do something better then make her remember you: I'm going to turn her back into a baby again, back to the baby you and your wife lost all those years ago."

Flynn smiled. "Thank you."

Regina nodded as they approached the old house of King George and Dr. Facilier. Regina opened the door.

"How do you know that she's still here?" David asked.

"She is, trust me." Regina walked through another door, a door that led to a bedroom, and and frowned. "Who are you?"

Sitting on the bed, next to Flynn's daughter, was a woman dressed in an apron.

"Rapunzel?" Flynn asked.

The woman smiled. "Eugine?"

The two ran over to each other and pulled each other into a hug.

"How are you here?" Flynn asked as he pulled away.

"Dr. Facilier, he kept me here to watch Ally while he was away," Rapunzel explained.

"Ally?"

Rapunzel nodded. "That's our daughter's name."

Flynn smiled. "You chose it?"

"Of course I did. It was the one thing that Dr. Facilier let me do."

"Regina here," Flynn explained. "Was going to turn Ally back into a baby so we could raise her - together.

Rapunzel looked at her daughter for a moment and took a breath. "Okay." She looked at Flynn. "Let's raise our daughter together." They both looked at Regina.

Regina waved her hand and, soon enough, there was a small, newborn baby crying on the bed.

Flynn and Rapunzel rushed over and picked up their daughter, calming her immediately.

Flynn looked up and smiled at Regina. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure," Regina said.

Regina and David smiled. They said their goodbyes and headed back home.

* * *

Emma and Killian sat on the couch. One of Killian's arms was around Emma's shoulders, holding her close, while the other hand was resting over Emma's hand on Emma's stomach.

"I don't know, Killian. I like the name Eva," Emma said.

"We can't name our son Eva," Killian protested.

"It might not be a boy."

"It's going to be a boy, that I am certain of."

Emma shrugged. "Fine. We can chose a boy name and decorate his room for a boy, but if it turns out to be a girl-" she shrugged again "- you're going to have to explain to them why you decorated the room as if it was for a boy."

"We won't decorate the room until we know for sure."

"What if we don't want to know for sure?" Emma teased. "Well, before the baby is born."  
"We are going to want to know," Killian argued. "You know that."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Killian chuckled. He and Emma sat there for the next little bit. They enjoyed being together without worrying that their child could be taken from them any minute. Eventually, Killian heard Emma's steady breathing and smiled. She had finally given into her tiredness and fell asleep.

* * *

"Emma! I'm so glad you're okay!" Granny exclaimed as Emma, Killian, and Harper entered the diner that night.

Snow had decided that they needed to celebrate Emma's return with a potluck at Granny's. So, here they were, pretty much the whole town.

Emma smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Mommy!" Harper yelled. "Mommy!"

Emma smiled down at her daughter. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Harper pointed over to where Neal was sitting with his parents. "Can I go play?"  
Emma nodded and let go of her hand. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" She turned and ran towards Neal.

Emma watched as her little girl and little brother chased each other around. She sighed in contentment.

"You alright there, Swan?" Killian asked.

Emma turned towards him as he put an arm around her waist. She did the same and put a hand on his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…" Emma looked over at Harper. "She grew up so fast."

"She's not grown up just yet, love. And soon-" Killian put his hand on Emma's stomach. "We'll have a new little one to take care of."

Emma smiled. She was so happy that she didn't have to worry about villains or curses right now. All she had to worry about was what to name the new baby.

"Come on, you two! Stop standing there and come and eat something!" Granny yelled.

Emma and Killian laughed, pulling away from each other and holding hands instead. They walked over to Snow and David and started talking with them.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine, Mom," Emma said.

"How's the baby feeling?" Snow added.

Emma smiled. "He or she is fine, too."

Snow smiled. "Great."

"It better stay that way," David teased. "No more villains."

Emma threw her hand up, her free hand so she didn't have to let go of Killian's hand. "Hey, it's not my fault people are still dumb enough to come after us after everything we've been through."

Killian smiled. Emma truly had come a long way since they first meant. She used to be closed off and was scared of letting anybody in. Now, she had let her son in, her parents, her husband and their daughter, though she didn't really need anyone to help her let Harper in.

They got home early that night, Emma wanting to spend more time with her husband and kids.

Emma and Killian sat on the couch, Emma tucked close to Killian and his arm wrapped around her. Harper sat on Killian's lap, Killian's other arm going around her. Henry sat next to Emma, who was holding onto one of his hands tightly. They were watching one of the Disney princess movies, Harper's choice.

Emma couldn't help but smile. She was with her family. Her family that she had been torn away from time and time again, but she wasn't going to let that happen again, not anymore.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	31. Epilogue

**Oh, goodness! Last chapter! Here we go! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, so I hope you like it!**

 _Epilogue_

Emma shot up and breathed in heavily.

"Emma, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Killian asked, worried. He had woken up as soon as he heard Emma wake up.

Emma put her hand on her large stomach. "It's time."

Killian's eyes grew large. "Now? You're not due for another week!"

Emma held back a scream. "Well, this baby seems to think otherwise." Emma, not being able to hold it back anymore, let out a small scream.

"It's really happening."

"You think?" Emma screamed.

Killian fumbled for his phone. "It's okay, Emma. I'll call your parents-"

"Henry can call them!" Emma shouted.

Killian nodded. Henry had come done for the summer. It was the beginning of August and it seemed that the end of Henry's summer vacation was going to be interesting.

* * *

Emma smiled as she opened her eyes. She immediately heard Killian's voice, "... your mother is the best mother you could ask for, my son. Consider yourself lucky to have her." Killian smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Can I hold him or have you gotten too attached already?" Emma teased.

Killian looked up at Emma and smiled at her. "I didn't realize you were awake, love." He stood up and walked over to Emma. He kissed her head.

Emma smiled. "I just woke up."

Killian gently passed their baby boy over to Emma.

Emma kissed his head. "Hi, Liam. How are you doing?"

Liam yawned as he snuggled closer to Emma's chest.

"Mommy?"

Emma looked up and saw Harper and Henry at the door. She smiled. "Hey, kiddos, come in."

Harper smiled and ran in. She went and stood next to Killian, who picked her up and set her on his hip. "Is that the new baby?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, this is your brother, Liam."

"After Dad's brother?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye. Liam was a strong and brave man, just like this little one will be."

Emma smiled. "He'll be just like his dad."

Killian smiled at his wife.

"Can I hold him?" Harper asked sweetly.

"Of course," Emma said. Killian set Harper down next to Emma. Harper moved closer to Emma and held her arms out. Emma set Liam in Harper's arms carefully, still supporting him.

"Make sure to support his head," Killian added.

"I know, Daddy," Harper said. She smiled down at her baby brother. "Hi, Liam. Why are you so tiny?"

Emma and Killian smiled.

"You know, we have a good Mommy and Daddy. They love us and give me ice cream. Henry's good, too. He's your brother, too, but he's old. He likes to hangout with girls, too. Daddy calls him a lady's man, but I don't know what that means. Mommy says it means that girls think Henry is nice and funny and cute. Henry's nice and funny, but he isn't cute, that would just be gross."

Emma, Killian, and Henry all laughed.

"What?" Harper asked innocently. "It's true." She looked back at Liam. "Daddy has a boat. It's really big! We go ride in it sometimes. It's really fun."

Emma loved the way her daughter talked to Liam as though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Liam yawned and scrunched up his nose. He started crying.

Harper looked at Emma, panicked. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "No, baby. Not at all." She carefully took Liam from Harper and began to calm him back down.

Harper looked at Killian. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Killian shook his head and picked Harper back up. "No, darling. He's just hungry." He glanced at Emma and then looked back at Harper. "Why don't you, me, and Henry go get some lunch from Granny's and, when we get back, we can eat with Mommy?"

Harper nodded. "Okay."

Killian leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips and stood back up. "Be right back, darling."

Emma smiled at him. "Be safe."

"Of course, love. Always." He walked out of the room, Harper on his hip and Henry following.

* * *

 _6 months later_

Emma opened the door and shrugged off her snow covered jacket. It was February, so of course it was cold, but Emma couldn't help but hate it. She hated how cold Harper was everytime she got home from school. Or how Liam would cry in the middle of the night because he was cold.

"Careful, Li. I don't want you to fall," Emma heard Killian warn.

Emma looked up and saw Killian and Liam on the floor in the living room. Liam was standing, holding Killian's hands for support. He giggled.

"Yes, Li. Good job," Killian praised.

Liam giggled some more.

Emma smiled and kicked her shoes off before walking over to Killian and Liam. She kneeled down next to Killian. "Hey, Li."

Killian smiled at Emma. "How was work?"

Emma shrugged. "Boring. No more villains to fight."

"That's good to hear," Killian said, looking back at Liam.

"He's getting better," Emma noted, smiling at her baby boy.

Killian nodded. "Aye, and he's getting closer to saying his first word."  
"I can't wait to hear his little voice."

Liam giggled more and lost his balance. He fell back on his bum.

"You okay there, lad?" Killian asked as he pulled his son into his lap.

Liam put his arms out towards Emma. "Mama."

Emma's face broke out in a grin. She reached for Liam and held him. "That's right, Li. I'm Mama."

Liam smiled and clapped his little hands. "Mama!"

Killian tickled Liam's back. "Good job, my boy."

Liam looked at Killian. "Papa."

Killian smiled even wider then he already was. He kissed Liam's head. "Aye, that I am."

"Mommy! You're home!" seven-year-old Harper squealed as she ran down the stairs. She ran as fast as she could and jumped on Emma's back, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma laughed as she sat up straight. "Hey, baby girl. How was school?"

Harper pulled away and ran in front of Emma. Then she ran and sat in Killian's lap. "It was so fun! I got to draw a picture using markers!"

Emma gasped dramatically. "You did?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah! It was so fun!"

* * *

 _3 months later_

"I know you didn't do Mommy and Me classes with Harper when she was a baby, so I don't know what you're going to think about this," Snow said to Emma as the two sat in a booth at Granny's for their monthly lunch date.

"Spit it out, Mom," Emma said, smiling.

"Ashley was getting a bunch of Moms and their kids together for a day at the park. It would be great experience for Harper, and Killian could watch Liam."

Emma didn't know why, but she started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Mom…"

"I know. I'm sorry, but Ashley was so excited about it and she wanted to know if you would go."

Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate before answering. "I don't think so. Sorry. I just… that's not my thing; and I'd rather spend a day with my family than with a bunch of other people I barely know."

Snow nodded. "I get it. I agree."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Mom." She checked her watch to check the time. "Oh, gosh. I need to get back to the station. My lunch break's over."

Emma and Snow said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

On the walk to the station, Emma couldn't help but try to remember the last time she spent the whole day with Harper. It had definitely been before Liam was born, which was nine months ago.

Emma thought about doing Ashley's thing, but if she was going to spend time with Harper, she wanted it to be just the two of them.

Emma smiled to herself. She would have to talk to Killian about it, but she knew he would definitely be okay with it.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Hello, love," Killian said as Emma stepped through the door that night.

Emma smiled at him. "Hey." She took off her shoes and jacket and walked into the kitchen. Killian was working on dinner. Emma walked over to him and stood next to him.

Killian turned his head towards her and kissed her softly. "How was work?" He turned back to focus on stirring the dinner.

Emma shrugged. "Work. Anyway, my mom brought something up at lunch."

"What was that?"

"She wanted me to do some activity with a bunch of the other moms in Storybrooke with Harper."

Killian chuckled and shook his head. "Your mother won't stop asking you to do that stuff until you agree at least once."

Emma groaned. "I _know_."

"Harper's seven, too," Killian said. "I don't think she would want to spend the whole day hanging out with toddlers."

"I don't know, Killian. She might. She spends half her day with Liam."

"But he's her brother."

Emma nodded. "Anyway, it got me thinking: I haven't had a day to spend just with Harper since before Liam was born."

Killian thought about that for a moment. "That's true."

"So, I was thinking that on Saturday, I could just spend the day with Harper and you could spend the day with Liam?"

Killian smiled. "That sounds great."

Emma grinned. "Good. Where are Harper and Liam, anyway?"

"Liam is asleep, and Harper is playing upstairs."

Emma kissed Killian's cheek and then walked upstairs to see her children.

* * *

 _Three days later_

Harper was in a deep sleep when she heard, " _Time to wake up, kiddo_." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw her mother kneeling next to her bed.

Emma smiled. "It's time for _Harper and Mommy Day_."

Harper rubbed her eyes and sat up. " _Harper and Mommy Day_?" she mumbled.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." Emma pulled Harper's blanket back and Harper swung her legs over the edge. "Come on, let's go eat and say bye to Daddy and Li."

Harper slowly got off the bed. She took Emma's hand as she stood up. The two walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"There are my girls," Killian said as he saw his wife and daughter walk down the stairs.

Harper giggled. She ran over to Killian who picked her up and set her on his hip. "It's _Harper and Mommy Day_."

Killian smiled. "I know. Are you excited?"

Harper nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Killian kissed her nose. "Brilliant. Now, you and Mommy need to eat so you can go have lots of fun." Killian walked over to a seat and set Harper down in it so she could eat.

By the time it was time to go, Liam was bursting with excitement. He had found out that he was going to spend the whole day with Killian while Emma was with Harper. Killian had negotiated with David and he was taking over Killian's shift at the station today.

"Bye-bye, Mommy!" Liam pushed Emma's leg as she stood in front of the door. "You go bye-bye so Papa and Li have day 'ogether."

Emma bent down and picked up her baby boy. She kissed his cheek. "Love you, Li. Have fun with Papa."

Liam nodded and squirmed out of Emma's grip. He stood on his feet and hugged Harper. "Bye-bye, Harpy."

Harper hugged Liam adorably. "Bye, Li. Have fun with Daddy."

Emma smiled at her kids and then looked at Killian who stood right beside her. She kissed him quickly. "See ya tonight at Granny's."

Killian smiled. "I love you. Stay safe."

"I will. You better, too."

Killian chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Emma laughed and gave him another soft kiss. "I love you, too."

"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go!" Harper shouted. She grabbed Emma's hand and drug her towards the door.

Emma laughed again. "Okay. Okay. I'm coming."

"Bye, Daddy!" Harper yelled. "Love you."

"Bye, little love. Have fun," Killian called back.

The door opened and the two girls walked out, Emma closing the door behind them.

Harper skipped down the porch steps and only stopped when she reached the bottom. It wasn't too cold outside, so she was only wearing a light jacket around her.

Emma took her hand.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Harper asked.

"We are going to go have some fun," Emma said.

Harper giggled. "But where?"

"You'll see."

Harper giggled again and skipped alongside Emma as she walked. They walked until they reached the beach. Emma smiled at the way Harper's face lit up.

"Are we going to swim?" she asked, excited.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "The water is too cold to swim in, but I have another idea."

Harper started bouncing on her feet. "What is it? What is it?"

Emma lifted her hands and faced the water. She started moving her hands up and the water on the shore started moving up with her hands.

"Whoa," Harper whispered.

Emma laughed and pulled her hands towards herself. The water followed suit. Emma pushed her hands in Harper's direction and moved her hands in a circular motion. The water started to slowly swirl around Harper.

Harper jumped and clapped excitedly. She could see a few little fish swimming in the water, looking confused.

Emma's smiled never faded once that day. After spending a little bit more time on the beach, Emma took Harper to the park. Snow had ended up being there with Neal, so they stayed there until lunch. Afterwards, Emma took Harper to have lunch at Granny's. Then, to get ice cream at _Any Given Sundae_ that was now being run by Hansel and Gretel and their father. Then they walked around the pond and fed the ducks, Harper insisting that the ducks were starving. At 3:00, Harper was dead tired. She fell asleep against Emma on the bench at the pond. At 3:30, she woke up and had the energy of a cheetah. Emma took her to the library and showed her some of Henry's favorite books and then read her a couple children's books. Then, Harper begged to go see her grandfather and the station. So, naturally, they did. By 5:05, Emma and Harper arrived at Granny's to meet Killian and Liam for dinner.

"Daddy!" Harper squealed when Emma and her walked into Granny's and saw Liam and Killian. She ran over to her father and hugged him as best as she could.

Killian chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hello, love. How was your day?"

Harper pulled away and looked up at Killian. "It was so fun! I got ice cream!"

"Did you now?"

Harper nodded enthusiastically.

"Mama!" Liam exclaimed. He clapped his hands and waddled over to her.

Emma smiled and picked him up, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, Li."

Liam rested his head on Emma's shoulders. "Hi, Mama."

Emma kissed his head and then walked over to Killian and Harper. Harper was now sitting in a booth, pretending to read a menu, even though she already knew what she wanted.

"Did you have fun with the lass?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded, rubbing Liam's back. "Yeah; and I'm sure Harper will tell you all about it over the next thirty minutes."

Killian chuckled. "She probably will."

"What about you? Did you have fun with Liam?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. We spent most of the day in the backyard. He loves playing on that playset your father and I built."

"Of course he does. He's got a little adventure in him." Emma smiled. "Wonder where it comes from."

Killian grinned. "It's truly a mystery."

Suddenly, Harper slammed the menu onto the table. "Mommy," she groaned, dragging the name out. "I'm hungry."

Emma laughed. "Okay. Let's eat."

So, the rest of the night was spent eating food and listening to Harper take about the day.

* * *

 _2 years later_

"Harper! Liam! Come down here, please!" Emma called up the stairs.

She heard a faint, _Okay_ , and then heard two sets of feet come bouncing down the stairs.

"Mama!" three-year-old Liam squealed. He ran over to Emma, who picked him up and kissed his head.

"Hey, baby. What have you been up to?" Emma asked. Emma ruffled Harper's hair.

"Me and Harp play my ships!" Liam exclaimed happily.

"Did you now?" She smiled at Harper.

"Why did you need us?" nine-year-old Harper asked.

Emma took her daughter's hand. "Dad and I need to talk to you." Emma started walking towards the living room, Harper following.

"I didn't do anything!" Harper shouted.

Emma laughed. "That's not what we want to talk to you about."

"Oh." Harper sat on the couch. "Then… what?"

"One second." Emma put Liam on the couch next to Harper. Emma stood back up. "Killian, come on!"

A moment later, Killian came walking into the the room, two wrapped boxes in hand. He handed one to Emma.

"Presents!" Liam said. He clapped his hands. "Yay!"

Emma and Killian laughed.

"Yes, Liam," Killian said. "They are indeed presents; and they are for you."  
Harper smiled. "Thank you!"  
Emma passed the present she was holding to Harper, while Killian passed a present to Liam. Emma pulled her phone out and started recording.

"Open them," Emma said.

Liam and Harper wasted no time ripping open their presents. When all the wrapping paper was gone there was a T-shirt.

Harper unfolded hers and read it aloud, " _Dealing with twin siblings is hard, but I make it look easy._ " Harper looked up confused. "What does that mean?"  
"Harp!" Liam shouted. "What mine say?"

Harper took Liam's shirt he had in hand and read it to him, " _Being a big brother is a real job, and I rock that job_." Harper looked even more confused. "Mom, Dad, I think you bought the wrong shirts. Liam isn't a big brother."

"He is, though," Killian said.

Harper looked confused for another moment before her eyes went wide. She jumped to her feet. She looked at Emma. "Mom! You're having a baby?"  
Emma nodded. "I'm having twins."

Harper clapped and jumped up and down. She looked at Liam. "Liam! Mom's having twins!"

Liam smiled and clapped. "Twins!"  
Emma stopped the recording on her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

Harper immediately hugged Emma, Liam following suit. "This is crazy!"  
Emma laughed. She shared a looked with Killian. "Yeah, it is."

Killian smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dad, did you know?" Harper asked.

Killian chuckled. "Aye, I did."

"How?" she asked.

Killian shrugged and ruffled Harper's hair. "I just knew."

Harper laughed. "This is going to be so awesome!" Her face became serious.

Emma lifted up Liam and set him on her hip. "What is it, kid?"

Harper looked up at her parents with wide eyes. "What if we can't tell them apart? They're twins!"

Liam clapped. "Twins!"

Killian chuckled. "We'll know, Harp; and if we don't, we'll make them wear name tags."

Emma laughed.

Harper shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Can we eat, now?"

* * *

 _5 years later_

Emma smiled as she finished tying the back of Harper's dress. "You look so beautiful, sweetie."

Harper smiled and looked in the mirror. "I like the dress. It's blue."

Emma laughed. "Well, I should hope so. You picked it out."

"Without my permission," Killian said, walking into Harper's room.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't be so ridiculous, Killian. It's just a dance."

"Exactly. I seem to remember that you hadn't gone to your first dance until you were thirty," Killian said.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Well, first off, it was a ball," Emma said, "not a dance. Also, I was thirty."

Killian nodded. "Exactly my point! She's only fourteen!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Make sure Liam and the twins are in the car and buckled. I told them we could eat at Granny's after we dropped Harper off at the school."

"I think I want to be a chaperone at that dance."

"Dad!"

Killian turned around to see Liam running up to him. "Yes?"

"Leia and Luke have gone crazy!" he shouted.

"What happened, Li?" Killian asked with a sigh.

"They got into the flour!"

Killian's eyes blew wide. "The flour?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah! It's everywhere!"

Killian pushed past Liam and rushed downstairs, Liam in tow.

Emma and Harper laughed.

"Now," Emma said. "Let's get some mascara on you before your dad finds out."

Harper laughed. "He's going to notice."

"Nah, he'll be too exhausted after dealing with the twins."

Harper laughed.

Meanwhile, Killian rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

 _2 years later_

Emma finished curling Harper's hair and set the curling iron down. She smiled. "You look beautiful, Harp."

Harper blushed. "Thanks, Mom."

Emma began to help Harper put some makeup on. Harper was still learning how to use makeup and everything, Killian had done everything in his power to stop Emma from teaching Harper how to use it. He still thought that his baby girl was too young for makeup.

"Does she really have to wear that?" Killian asked, walking into the bathroom and leaning against the wall.

Emma shot him a playful glare and then went back to putting the makeup on Harper. "It's fine, Killian. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm being logical," Killian stated. "Our baby girl is only sixteen, she shouldn't be wearing that."

"I'm not a baby, Dad," Harper said, rolling her eyes.

Killian walked over and kissed her head. "You'll always be my baby girl."

Harper smiled.

Emma pushed Killian away. "Go wait downstairs for Tim. He'll be here soon."

Killian rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Emma. "Alright, fine. Sorry, love."

Killian turned to walk out, but stopped when he heard Emma say, "And don't go all overprotective-Dad-mode. He's a good kid."

Killian smirked at her. "Can't make any promises."  
Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her daughter.

Killian smiled and walked out. He almost tripped when he saw Liam race past him. "Liam, get back here."  
Liam stopped in his tracks, knowing he did something. He slowly backed up and parked himself in front of Killian. "Yes, Dad?"

Killian rose an eyebrow. "Did you finish your homework?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "It's Friday, Dad. I don't have homework over the weekend."

"Did you do your chores?" Killian asked.

Liam nodded. "Yep."

Killian smiled and ruffled Liam's hair. "Good. Now, go play."

Liam smiled and ran downstairs to watch TV.

"That's my sword!"

"No, it's mine! You broke yours!"

"Not uh! I broke _your_ sword!"

Killian sighed and walked into his twins' bedroom. "Leia. Luke. What's going on?"

Leia and Luke were both holding one end of a plastic sword, trying to pry it from the other's grip.

"She stole my sword!" Luke yelled.

"He stole my sword!" Leia yelled.

Killian rubbed his head. He walked over to the sword that his children were still yanking on, and grabbed it. "Whose sword is it?"

"Mine!" they both yelled.

Killian was going to say something, but there was a knock on the front door. Killian dropped the sword and ran downstairs, yelling, "I'll grab it!" He needed to get it before Emma and Harper came downstairs.

Killian put a look on his face that he hadn't used since he was a pirate. He opened the door.

Tim was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie. He had one arm behind his back and the other hand was fidgeting nervously on his leg. "Um, h-hi, sir - Mr. Jones."

Killian folded his arms across his chest. "So, you're the boy that courted my daughter without asking her father first?"

Tim didn't meet Killian's eyes. "I-I apologize. Y-your daughter is just v-very beautiful."

"I know that," Killian said harshly.

Tim looked about ready to run. "O-of course you do. Y-you're her f-father."

"Oh, Tim! You're here!" Emma said as she walked down the stairs and walked over to the door. "Come in." Emma pushed Killian out of the way so Tim could walk in. "How's your mom been?"

Tim smiled, feeling a little better now that he wasn't alone with Captain Hook. "She's great."

Killian knew that Tim was a good kid. He and Harper had grown up together. Emma and him were good friends with Ashley and Thomas, so, naturally, their kids grew up to be best friends; but Killian didn't like how good of friends they were.

"Tim!" Harper exclaimed. She ran over to him and hugged him.

Killian nearly punched Tim when Harper kissed his cheek. Killian clenched his fists and glared daggers at Tim.

Tim pulled his arm from behind his back and handed Harper a small bouquet of blue tulips (they were her favorite).

Harper smiled. "Thanks, Tim. They look beautiful."

Tim smiled.

Killian cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "So, _Tim_. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Um…"

Emma shook her head. "Don't worry about him. He's being ridiculous. Go have fun."

Harper smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Be home by eight," Killian said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "They can be out later than that."

"Fine. Eight thirty."

Emma just let out a small laugh. "Just be home by ten."  
" _Ten_?" Killian almost laughed. "You must be mad."

Emma shot him a glare.

Usually, a glare from his wife was enough to make Killian shut up, but not now. "Eight thirty."  
Emma looked back at her daughter. "We'll see you at ten."

Harper smiled and hugged her mom. "You're the best." She pulled away and looked at her dad. "Dad?"

Killian finally tore his glare away from Tim and looked at Harper. "Eight thirty or else you're grounded."

"Killian," Emma warned, fighting back a smile.

Harper gave Killian a sweet smile. "I love you, Dad." She hugged him. "I'll see you at ten." She pulled away quickly and grabbed Tim's hand, pulling him out the door. "See ya!"

Killian stepped towards the door, but was yanked back by his wife. He turned around and glared at her. "You _are_ mad! You're letting our baby girl stay out with that boy until ten!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "They're good kids."

"I know Harper is, but I don't know anything about that Tim boy."

"Oh, please, Killian. You've known him since he was born."

"That doesn't change the fact-"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

Emma and Killian both sighed as they turned to see their twins running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Tell Luke that the sword is mine!" Leia yelled.

"Dad! Leia stole my sword!" Luke shouted.

"For the love," Killian groaned. "Whose sword is it?"

"Mine!" they both yelled.

Killian smiled. He had an idea. "Luke, you can have the sword. Leia, come with me. We're going to teach you how to fight with a real sword so that no boys-"  
"Oh, no you're not," Emma said. She looked at her twins and pointed upstairs. "Both of you. Upstairs. Now. Sort it out yourselves."

The seven-year-olds groaned and stomped upstairs.

Emma turned and looked at Killian. "You are even more ridiculous than David was!"

Killian shrugged. "David couldn't do anything about it. I can."

Emma shook her head and fought back a laugh.

Killian took Emma's hand. "Why don't we go make dinner for ourselves and the rest of our family?"

When Harper got home that night, it was 10:01

"You're late," she heard an angry voice say.

Harper rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room to see her parents sitting there. Emma was smiling, but Killian looked angry. "By one minute."

"Don't roll your eyes at me. What could have possibly made it so that you couldn't get here on time?" Killian demanded.

"Oh, stop, Killian. It's fine." Emma stood up and smiled at Harper. "How was it?"

Harper smiled. "It was awesome! We went to dinner-"  
Killian cleared his throat and stood up. "You, young lady, need to go to bed. We can discuss your punishment in the morning."  
"Punishment?" Harper asked.

Emma shook her head. "Your dad is being ridiculous. Go get ready for bed."

Harper smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. She kissed her dad on the cheek and then walked up stairs.

Emma looked at Killian. "You are just like David."

"Harper was late."

"By one minute." Emma's face softened. She stepped closer to Killian and put her arms around his neck. His arms immediately flew around her waist. "Killian, she's not going to be your little girl forever."

"She can be, but that Tim boy has to go."  
Emma smiled a little. "You're impossible."

Killian smirked. "But you love me for it."  
She laughed and kissed him. "Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

 _2 years later_

"Harper Snow Jones."  
Harper stood up from her seat and walked up onto the stage. She received her diploma from the principal and shook her hand, smiling. Harper walked across the stage, looking out and smiling at her family as they snapped pictures.

Harper went and sat with the rest of her classmates, sitting next to Tim.

When all the names were called, the graduating class threw their hats up into the air and went to find their family members.

"I'm so proud of you!" Emma exclaimed as she wrapped Harper into a tight hug.

Harper smiled and hugged her mom tight. "Thanks, Mom." She pulled away and turned to her dad.

Killian smiled and pulled Harper into a hug. "Look at that, you graduated after all."

Harper laughed. "Yeah, I did."

"I am very proud of you," Killian said. He pulled away.

"I'm not so little anymore, huh, Dad?" Harper teased.

Killian smiled. "You'll always be my little girl."

Harper just smiled. She felt someone run into her side and hug her. She laughed and looked down, wrapping her arm around Liam's shoulder. "Hey, little bro."

Liam looked up at her. "You're not allowed to go to college."

Harper smiled. Ever since both of them could remember, they were best friends. They

spent almost every minute of everyday together. "I won't be leaving for another few months, Li."

"Still."

"Harper!"

Harper looked up and saw Leia and Luke running over to her. They wrapped her in a hug the moment Liam pulled away.

"You were great!" Leia exclaimed.

"You were awesome!" Luke added.

Harper laughed. "Thanks, guys."

They both smiled up at her before they pulled away and let Emma and Killian talk to Harper.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Harper asked.

"What _are_ we going to do now?" Killian teased. "What _is_ there to possibly do?"

Emma smiled at him.

Harper pushed Killian's shoulder. "Come on, Dad. Tell me."

Killian smirked. "I can't. Your mother swore me to secrecy. You have to ask her."

Harper looked at Emma. "Mom?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Emma teased.

Harper let out a playful groan. "Come. On."

Emma and Killian laughed.

"Just follow us," Emma said. Emma grabbed Luke's hand and Leia's hand, pulling them along with her. Killian, Harper, and Liam followed them.

When they got to the car, they piled in. Emma and Killian had decided that they needed a bigger car after they found out they were pregnant with Leia and Luke. So they got a white suburban.

Emma and Killian got in the front seats. Emma turned around and looked at her kids. "Is everyone buckled?"

They nodded, hardly paying attention to their mother, and then went back to talking.

Emma smiled and turned back around. "You think she'll be excited?"

Killian nodded. "Oh, yes. They haven't seen each other in months."

"I'm glad we had the other kids reunite with him first, I want this to be a special moment between him and Harper."

"As do I," Killian said. He started the car and headed towards Granny's.

Harper loved her family. She was extremely close with her parents and probably even more so with Liam. She loved Leia and Luke, they were her baby siblings, well, that's what she thought of them as. There was only one person that was missing from her graduation: Henry.

Henry and Harper were close, too. Whenever he came to town, they spent the majority of that time together, but Harper hadn't seen him in months. He's been travelling around with his wife and kids. Violet was his wife and he had two children: Eva, who was his 5-year-old daughter, and Morgan, his 3-year-old son.

Harper smiled when she saw her dad park in front of Granny's. It was her favorite place.

"Come on, guys," Emma started, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

They all climbed out and walked into Granny's Diner.

Harper gasped. "Henry?"

A man turned around and smiled. He nodded. "Yeah."

Harper smiled and broke into a run. She ran over to Henry and hugged him.

Henry laughed and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Hey, Harp."

Harper pulled away. "You came?"

Henry nodded. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I am so proud of you, Harp."

"Thanks. I'm so glad that you're here."

"So am I."

"Aunty Harper!" Eva squealed. She ran over to Harper. She jumped up and down until Harper picked her up.

"Hey, Eva. How are you?" Harper asked.

"Good. Daddy said that you are done school."

Harper smiled. "I'm close to finishing. I still have to go to college."

Eva clapped. "Yay!"

"Aunty!" Morgan exclaimed.

Violet walked over to them with Morgan on her hip. "Good job."

Harper smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Now," Emma said, walking over to the other part of her family. "Let's eat."

* * *

 _2 years later_

"Dad, I don't know how to tie this," Liam said as he looked down at the tie in his hands.

Killian stood from his place on the couch and walked over to him. "Ah, those things. I had a rather hard time learning how to tie them when I came to this world; but don't fret, it is rather easy when you learn how to do it." Killian tied the tie for Liam. "There you go."

Liam smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "You alright, Li? You don't seem like yourself."

Liam shrugged. "I'm fine."

Killian smirked. "You're a dreadful liar, just like your mother."

Liam smiled. "She was only bad at lying when it came to you. You could always read her, but no one else could."

Killian nodded. "It's true. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Liam sighed. "It's just… it's kind of dumb."

"Nonsense. Whatever is bothering you is not dumb."

"I've never been to a dance before," Liam rushed out.

Killian smiled. "Do you remember how Henry and Violet met?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. They met at a ball in Camelot." Liam realized where this was going. "Dad…"

"Hey, it could happen to you, too, my boy. You could meet the love of your life-"

"Killian, not this again," Emma complained, walking into the room. "He's fourteen. He doesn't need your speeches about dances."

"Thanks, Mom," Liam said.

Emma smiled and brushed some of the hair out of Liam's face. "You look handsome."

Liam blushed.

"Are you ready to go?" Emma asked.

Liam shrugged. "I don't know."

Killian patted Liam on the shoulder. "Come on, be excited! You could meet the love of your life!"

Emma and Liam both stared at Killian as if he were a mad man.

Killian chuckled. "Henry did and he was thirteen, even younger than you, Liam."

Emma rolled her eyes. She looked back at Liam. "Come on. We need to get you to that dance. Go get your jacket."

Liam nodded and ran off to his room.

Emma smiled at Killian. "You're so ridiculous."

Killian put his arm around Emma's waist. "I speak the truth."

"You were so protective when Harper started dating, why not with Liam?"

"Liam has some pirate in him. He can take care of himself," Killian explained.

"So could Harper."

"Yes, but I have told Liam time and time again that before he courts a young lady, he needs

to ask her father. Harper's boyfriend failed to do that."

"You did, too. I don't think you asked David before you 'courted' me." Emma smirked.

"Aye, because I knew that no matter what your father said, I wouldn't run from you."

Emma smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I know. Now, let's go take our son to a dance."

* * *

 _One year later_

Emma wrapped Harper in a hug, trying to hold it together. "I can't believe it! My baby is married!"

Harper laughed. "I know, Mom. Me neither."

Emma pulled away. "You deserve this, Harper."

Harper smiled.

"Aye, your mother is right, you do," Killian said, walking up to the newly wed. "You deserve all the happiness."

Harper hugged her dad. "Thanks, Dad."

Killian kissed the top of her head. He pulled away. "It feels like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms in the delivery room."

Harper pushed him playfully. "You're so dramatic, Dad."

"Harper!" Liam came running at Harper, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, Li."

The now 15-year-old Liam was the same height as Harper, and it killed Harper. She hated seeing her little brother so grown up.

Liam pulled away. "When are you going on your honeymoon?"

"Next week, why?" Harper asked.

Liam smiled. "Thank goodness! We can spend a whole week together before you leave!"

Harper smiled. "I would love that."

"Liam, I don't know if I like that idea," Tim said, coming up behind Harper and holding her hand.

Liam laughed. "Well, you're gonna have to deal with it, Tim."

Tim laughed. "If I have to."

Killian had grown to like Time over the past few years. He had never broken his little girl's heart and he and Liam had a great relationship. He couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law.

Killian clapped Tim on the shoulder. "You're a lucky man, Tim."

Tim smiled. "I know."

"And never forget it, or so help me-"

"What he means to say," Emma interrupted. "Is that we are glad to welcome you into the family."

Killian still had random outbursts of protectiveness when it came to Harper and Leia. "That's not what I was going to say."

Emma smiled at him. "I know."

"Harper!" 12-year-old Luke and Leia called. They ran over to Harper and hugged her, pushing Tim away.

Harper laughed. "Hey, guys."

Leia looked up at her. "You look so pretty! I love your wedding dress!"  
"Thanks, Leia."

"I still think that you should've wore the armor Grandpa got you for your birthday," Luke said. "It would've looked way cooler!"

Leia hit Luke's shoulder. "No! You don't wear armor to a wedding!"  
Luke shrugged. "I think I would've been cool."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ dumb."

"Right back at you," Luke muttered.

"Okay, okay," Emma said. "Why don't you two go find your friends?"

The twins smiled and ran off.

Once they left, they all laughed. They were used to the arguing of the twins and today was no different.

Henry walked up to Harper, Violet in tow. He hugged Harper. "I'm so happy for you, Harp."

Harper smiled. "Thanks, Henry."

Henry smiled as he pulled away. "We'll let you guys talk. The kids are hungry."

Harper laughed. "Okay, see you at dinner."

Violet gave Harper a quick hug and then they turned and left.

Later that night, they all gathered at Granny's for dinner. Granny's was full of friends and family. It was packed.

Finally, they all found a table to sit at and sat down for dinner.

Killian stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "I just wanted to say a few things in honor of Harper and tell a few stories. Harper has not had an easy life. Before she was born, she was in danger, but we found a way to protect her because she is loved so unconditionally. A few years later, she was in danger again, but we still found a way to protect her and she us in many ways. Harper, you are so loved and your mother and I couldn't be prouder of the woman you've become." Killian held up his glass. "To Harper!"

"To Harper!" everyone shouted.

Liam then stood up. "I… uh… I wanted to say something, too. Harper is my older sister. She has always been there for me and she is just awesome. Although I am not happy that I have to share her with yet another person, I am glad that that person is Tim. He's nice and pretty cool too." Liam nervously held up his cup. "To Harper and Tim!"

"To Harper and Tim!"  
Liam sat back down next to Emma. She smiled at him and kissed his head. "You did great."

Liam smiled. "You think you can top that?"

"Oh, you bet I can," Emma laughed. She stood up and smiled. "I know, I know. There's been two speeches already, but there's probably going to get fifty of them tonight so get comfortable." Granny's was filled with laughter and then Emma continued, "Harper was the sweetest kid you would have ever met. She was a little shy, but after she warmed up to you, she was a handful." Emma laughed a little. "But, then she entered her teenage years and, oh boy, you better be glad you weren't there during her melt downs." Emma paused and let people laugh. "But, Harper always apologized in the end. She was a good kid, and still is; and, like Liam, I don't want to share her, but I have to let her keep brightening up other people's lives." Emma held up her glass. "To sharing!"

Everyone laughed before saying, "To sharing!"  
Emma sat down and smiled at Harper.

Harper smiled back and stood up. "I have to say something now." She smiled. "My family is just amazing. They were so supportive and wonderful throughout my entire life and I could not be more grateful. There is one exception to that though: when I met Tim, my dad was furious. If you saw him when he first met Tim, you would never have guessed that he wasn't Captain Hook." She laughed. "But, even then, Dad was still supportive, even though I got grounded after pretty much every date; and then there's my mom. She is the most amazing woman you will ever meet. She is kind, funny, and supportive. I could not have asked for better parents. I am lucky to have been born into this family." Harper raised her cup. "To luck!"  
"To luck!"  
After about a dozen more speeches, and a long dinner, it was finally time for the dancing part of the night. The first dance was between Tim and Harper, but the second dance was the Daddy-daughter dance.

Killian and Harper danced across the floor, laughing and talking quietly.

"You are quite the dancer, aren't you, lass?" Killian chuckled.

"I had a good teacher," Harper said. "You."

Killian smiled. "I couldn't not teach you how to dance. What kind of father would I have been if I didn't teacher you?"

Harper shrugged. "You would've been the same."

"But you wouldn't be this good at dancing."  
"That would've been fine with me."

Killian kissed her forehead. "But not fine with me. Your mother and I have taught each one of you how to dance and I intend to do the same with my grandchildren."

Harper raised an eyebrow, a little trait she had gotten from her father.

Killian chuckled. "I know you, Harp. You love kids. Ever since you were little you've wanted kids."

Harper smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. I always am."

Harper laughed.

"Promise me something, Harper," Killian said.

"What is it?" Harper asked.

"Never ever be torn away from your family."

Harper nodded. "I promise."

Killian smiled. "There are the exceptions of if you get kidnapped by an evil monster or something, but we'll find you. We always do."

Harper smiled and hugged her dad just as the song came to an end.

 **So, that's the end of the "Separated/Torn Apart" series. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, which is obviously a lot.**

 **This is the first story that I've written that has gotten over a** **hundred** **reviews! So thank you so much! I have loved reading all of the reviews!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! It means the world to me!**

 **I don't think Emma and Killian would ever name their twins (if they had any) Luke and Leia. I just thought it would kind of funny and cute, so I hope you like that little addition, or additions. :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought about this story! I'm so sad that this series is over, as it as been my favorite to write; but I will continue to write, just not in this universe.**

 **Thank you so much! :) :)**


End file.
